Take You In
by HAREOO3
Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds a neko named Zoro inside the old house. Sanji's life changes. But is it for the better? SanjixZoro *Rewrite*
1. Ears and Tail Chp:1

**Take You In**

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker Kid/law

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

_Italic: Character Personal thoughts_

_**Bold: Flashbacks**_

Sanji wakes up early in the morning, hitting his alarm clock after it rang three times before. He stays there a few minutes before stretching and getting ready to head to work. Even though Sanji is the head chef, he doesn't have to stay in the Baratie all day. He has the privilege of leaving early and arriving late, however, the blonde chef takes pride in what he does and will be there from the time it opens until the time it closes.

The blonde makes his way to the bathroom so he can get ready for the day to come. The other thing he takes extreme pride on is how he looks and presents himself. He makes sure his hair is perfect and his clothes has no wrinkles. He is known to always dress in a black suit. He tries to always smell good for the ladies. One thing he didn't want to do is upset any lady he encounters, that would be the worse.

When the blonde is satisfied with how he looks he heads to work. There is, however, something he has to pass to get there. His annoying, loud mouthed neighbor. The boy is too hyper for his own good, and not to mention his annoying dog would bark at him every morning, sometimes successfully giving him a headache.

As Sanji slowly opens his door and tip-toes into the apartment hallway, he chants to himself "_Don't hear me, don't hear me..."_

"SANJI!"

Sanji cringe, before turning around with a fake smile. "Hey, Luffy! Up early again I see!"

Luffy is a short kid that lives with his older brother, Ace. He always walks with his dog Chopper, a brown terrier with brown curly fur and a weird blue nose. If it weren't because Luffy is dating the apartment manager he wouldn't even have the dog. This is, after all, a 'no pets' allowed apartment complex. "I always wake up this early!" Luffy screams from across the hall. "I'm hungry SANJI! MEAT!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, if I keep feeding you everyday I'm going to run out of food. And stop screaming across the hall; people are still trying to sleep." Sanji replies, reprimanding the boy for his too big a mouth.

"Come on Sanji, you know I can't live without your cooking! And the neighbors know me already!" Luffy continues pleading, closing the distance between them. That's when Chopper decides to voice his opinion and starts barking at Sanji.

Desperate to get away from the young teen, Sanji complies. "Fine, I'll bring you some food from work… I'll even bring for Ace and Smoker too, happy?" Lifting his hands up in defeat.

A toothy grin is Sanji's only response. Luffy is easy to please as long as he gets food.

With that, Sanji turns on his heel and almost runs away. He goes into the elevator and presses the lobby button. _I'm gonna be so late for work…_

Sanji steps out onto his floor, the lobby, when the elevator finally stops. His plans were to go straight through the door, but something orange catches his attention, and his body automatically goes towards that direction instead.

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji practically floats to her. "My sweet, how has your day started?!"

Nami is a red-head with pale skin, and dark maroon eyes. She is the second in command and the manager when it comes to money, Robin, a tall raven dark skin woman being the owner of the complex.

"You know I already have a boyfriend Sanji... how many times do we have to go over this?" She starts to say, knowing the blondes flirtatious personality too well. Nami indeed is with someone. That person is the scrawny boy the blonde just happen to shake off. He still doesn't get how she chose Luffy over him. Personality wise they contrasted- Nami is level headed, beautiful, wonderful and smart, while Luffy… not so much.

"Sorry Nami-swan, but your beauty always makes me forget… I just wish I was the one you were referring to." Sanji says while bowing to Nami in apology.

Nami rolls her eyes. "Sanji-kun, do you know how many girls you say that to? Anyways, aren't you going to be late?" She asks, trying to get Sanji to leave.

"Yes my dear love, I will be seeing you tonight. Don't wait up on me my sweet!" Sanji runs out the apartment with hearts for eyes.

"Wasn't planning to." She mumbles under her breath, spinning on her chair so she can get back to work.

/

Sanji reaches the Baratie just when his father, Zeff, is turning the key to open the restaurant door. Zeff is a blonde man with a really long mustache, Sanji is about a foot taller than the older man, and he wears a tall hat when he works. Zeff is the man who continued to raise him after his mother died in a car accident five years ago. Zeff had lost one of his legs in the accident and now has a peg leg, but he could still kick ass when he is angry.

"Eggplant, how many times do I have to tell you to stay home longer? You think I want to see your ugly face this early in the morning?" The older man asks-eyeing his son.

"You know I can't let you do everything yourself." Sanji defends, while passing Zeff so he can enter his second home.

Zeff follows right behind with a scowl on his face. "You know what I mean. If you stay ALL day here, " He emphasizes the word 'all'- "how are you going to make your own life?" The older man limps to a stool next to the counter. "You stay here morning until night... get a hobby, do something with your life."

Sanji grins at his father while pulling an apron over his head. "Come on old man, you do the same. Plus, I'm not ready to settle down." Sanji is used to this conversation already. This is something his father always brings up. He knows his father means well, but it is starting to get repetitive.

Zeff sighs, starting to lose hope in his son. "Eggplant, you are 20... when are you going to start looking for the one?" He looks up at Sanji, as if remembering something, making the blonde forrow his eyebrow. "That girl you brought once... the red-head, Nomi, whatever her name is, she looks nice." He suggest, still on the same topic.

"Taken... and her name is Nami."

"What about the one with black hair and freckles?"

"Ace?" Sanji laughs. "Come on old man you know he's taken."

One thing Sanji loves about his father is that he accepts Sanji fully. Gender doesn't matter to Zeff. All his old man wants is for his son to be happy.

Sanji hears his father sigh again. "Sanji... you only got like this after _he _dumped you..."

Sanji raises a hand to stop his father from talking. "That was a long time ago... I'm over him already." The blonde clinches his fist tightly when an image of his former lover flashes in his mind. That relationship ended badly, but he can't blame it on that. That isn't the reason he isn't in a relationship, and if he is honest with himself, he doesn't know why he isn't in one. Maybe because he hasn't found the one yet...

Before Zeff could say anything more to his son, there is a knock on the door. Both blondes look up to see a young mailman by the door. He's standing there awkwardly, fist still raised to the door, and one hand around his messenger bag.

"Usopp! What's up? We got mail?" Sanji asks, while walking to greet his friend, who also lives on the same floor as him. It is odd to receive mail at the Baratie, since Usopp lives in the same apartment building with his girlfriend Kaya, Usopp would bring his mail after the long nose finished work.

Usopp is dark skin, has curly black hair and a really long nose, probably due to all the lies he tells. "Yeah, you got some mail. I was passing by and decided to drop your mail off, along with Zeffs'. Kill two birds with one stone, right?"

Usopp hands the mail to Sanji. "See you, I have to finish my route." Both blondes wave goodbye.

When Usopp disappears, Zeff speaks up again. "Anything other than bills Eggplant?"

Sanji quickly skims through the stack of mail. "Nope just bills, bills, bills…" Sanji stops skimming abruptly. "What's this?" Sanji pulls out a small blue envelope.

"What are you waiting for Eggplant? Open it!" Sanji hears his father command from behind him.

Sanji slides his finger into the flap of the envelope and slowly opens it. Inside there is a letter. Sanji unfolds it and starts reading out loud so Zeff can also hear.

_Dear: Otayo_

He pauses and looks at his father, his mouth in a thin line. It's been a long time since he heard that name. Otayo was his mother's maiden name, the one before she got married and changed it to Blackleg. Zeff made a gesture with his hand for Sanji to keep reading, his expression stern and serious. Nodding once, he continues.

_This letter is for Sanji Otayo. I am aware that Lina Otayo has passed away and Sanji is her only of__**f**__spring. I am Roronoa, Lina's o__**l**__der brother. If you are reading this, it is because I have passed away as well. I have left all of my belongings t__**o **__Sanji Balckleg, and he may do __**w**__hat he wants with my belongings. I advice to go quickly, I have furth__**e**__r information in my house. Address: Netrare Street house 43. You may not accept everything that is in there, but make su__**r**__e to keep him safe._

_Sincerely, Your Uncle_

Sanji looks up at his father with a puzzle look. Keep him? What did that mean? Sanji pounders.

"What do I do?" Sanji is confuse; this random letter stating he has an uncle he has no idea about. And to go to this address to pick up things that he has no idea who it belonged to…

"Well Eggplant, I say you go and find out..." Zeff stands up and pulls the apron off of Sanji. "I'll be waiting for you to get back."

Sanji looks at the letter again, now noticing the small letters at the end, October 5... _this letter was written almost a month and a half ago._

_/_

Sanji arrives at the address after a few cooks arrived to help his father at the restaurant. The house is located in a neighborhood, however the houses is extremely separated from other houses, allowing the house have its own lawn, pool, and extra space. The entrance of the house is lined with many trees making a beautiful entrance. It wasn't big, but not too small either. From the outside a person can clearly see there is an attic, and at least five bedrooms.

Sanji closes the door of his car and slowly makes his way to the entrance, hearing his dress shoes crunch under dead leaves. Sanji finally reaches the entrance and climbs the three old steps. Finally noticing his predicament, Sanji scowls. He didn't have the keys to the house. _Should I just kick down the door? It's not like anyone is supposed to be here… _he thinks, starting to feel annoyed.

Sanji face palm, "I shouldn't have come in the first place. This has to be some kind of prank or something." Sanji glances at the letter again while pivoting on his heel to head back to his car.

_Dear: Otayo _

He starts to read again.

_This letter is for Sanji Otayo. I am aware that Lina Otayo has passed away and Sanji is her only of__**f**__spring. I am Roronoa, Lina's o__**l**__der brother. If you are reading this it is because I have passed away. I have left all my belongings t__**o **__Sanji Balckleg, and he may do __**w**__hat he wants with that. I advice to go quickly, I have furth__**e**__r information in my house. Address: Netrare street house 43. You may not accept everything that is in there but make su__**r**__e to keep him safe._

_Sincerely, Your Uncle_

Sanji's one blue eye widenes, now noticing that almost each sentence had an underlined letter. _Of__**f,**_ _o__**l**__der_, _t__**o**_, _**w**__hat_, _furth__**e**__r_, _su__**r**__e\_

"F, L, O, W, E, R?" Sanji spells out, stopping in his tracks. "Flower?" The blonde turns around to look at the house again. Right in front of the door, to the left there is a flower pot. _Should I really go back? I could just go home and leave this be... _He contemplates. Having nothing to lose, Sanji makes up his mind.

Sighing, Sanji returns to the door, stops in front of the flower pot, and lifts it up. Right underneath the pot there are two keys. One is silver and the other green, both attached. Sanji pics them both up, looking at them for a second before he turns to face the door and jams the silver key into the door. Hearing a satisfying click, the blonde pushes the wooden door open.

The house is dark inside- only being able to see from what the outside light provides. Sanji steps inside and slowly makes his way along the wall, passing his hand trying to find a light switch. The blonde's hand grace a switch and with an "Aha!," the blonde flips it. He has to shield his eyes for a second before his eyes adjust to the now lit room.

The room is full of books and old articles scattered on the floor, and desk. The house has a few furniture, no television, and a huge rug in the center, which is mostly covered by misplaced paper. Sanji makes his way inside and starts skimming through drawers, cabinets, and doors. Nothing interesting catches the blondes attention, just old dirty things. Nothing looked valuable…

The blonde reaches the end of the house, effectively finding nothing of interest. He takes out his phone after lighting himself a cigarette and placing it between his lips. "Yeah, Zeff..." He says once he hears the blonde man's voice through his phone. "There is nothing here."

"Nothing at all? Money, electronics, kitchenware?" Sanji can hear his father ask in disbelief.

"Nothing, Nada" Sanji answers lazily, taking a long drag. "I'm going back now. I'll take a picture of the house and send it to you. Maybe the house is worth something nice."

"Alright Eggplant, I'll see you soon."

Sanji hears when the line goes dead. "Let's see if I can get something from you old house." He comments, looking up at the ceiling.

Sanji is about to head outside, when he remembers that he hasn't checked the attic. He was going to leave it for another day, but he guesses that checking won't make a difference. He might actually find something.

Sanji pulls the attic string, letting the stairs come down. The blonde walks up the stairs carefully, not knowing how old the house is. When he reaches, he finds the light string hanging above and turns it on. It's hard to see anything at first, the light bulb swinging from side to side, but he can see that the attic is full of endless boxes, practically pushed to the back of the cramped room. Sanji is able to read some of the labels from where he is standing, like books, clothes, computers, and many more stuff.

"So this is where everything is… kitchen stuff." Sanji reads a label. _I will have to come back with Zeff._ The blonde picks up the box named 'kitchen' and is about to head downstairs when a noise behind him catches his attention.

Sanji turns around and scans the attic with his one blue eye. Not seeing anything and thinking he imagined it, he continues to walk downstairs.

_(RATTLE)_

_Now I know I'm not going crazy. Did that sound like a chain? _Sanji thinks, as he looks over his shoulder.

_"_Hello, is anyone there?" He says lowly, not expecting anyone to be here- the house seemed like no one was living in it for quite some time. The blonde chef places down the box and heads to the corner, where he thought he heard the chain. Sanji pushes the boxes aside until he sees the chain he was hearing.

Following the chain with his eyes, he spots a tail? "WAH!?" Sanji falls back on his ass. _Is there an animal living here? _His mind is thinking of big animals, a tiger, a lion? Which is making it worse. He didn't get a good look at it, since his instinctive reaction was to flee.

Swallowing, Sanji gets on his knees and crawls to the boxes that is hiding the animal behind it. Slowly, he pushes the boxes, arms stretched out fearing whatever it was might attack him. Creeping closer, Sanji gets closer and looks at whatever is there.

Sanji is able to see what is behind the boxes. The blonde has a hard time getting his mind to register what he is seeing. It is a teenage boy. He has tan skin and is chained by the neck. But what makes Sanji not believe what he is seeing is that this boy, animal... thing, has green hair, and if that isn't enough, it has a long green tail and big fluffy green cat-like ears.

_This has to be a dream..._


	2. So Your Name is Zoro? Chp:2

**Take You In**

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

_Italic: Character Personal thoughts_

_**Bold: Flashbacks**_

Sanji leans over the body that is curled into a tight ball, its small body trembling because of the cold. The human cat-thing had to be some kind of realistic looking toy-teddy bear or something -is the conclusion Sanji's confused mind can come up with.

The blonde can see the piercing green eyes looking at him from under its tan thin arm. Sanji's hand goes to touch the motionless 'teddy bear' but stops when he sees it blink.

"EEEEK!" The blonde chef hears his own voice go up at least three octaves. In a flash Sanji is downstairs trying to catch his breath. "Ok, there is a green cat-like human thing in an attic." He starts pacing back a forth, not knowing what to do. Heck, he doesn't even know if he is dreaming or not. Did he fall down and hit his head when he was climbing the attic stairs? Surely something like this cannot exist, right?

Mustering up the courage, Sanji runs to the kitchen to look for something to defend himself with, in case that 'thing' decides to do anything to harm him. He reaches the kitchen, and slides to a halt before he starts searching through the cabinets. Finding a butter knife, he curses, now remembering that the kitchen stuff are packed in a box in the attic. It was better than nothing he convinces himself, as he starts ascending the attic stairs again. This time he is able to see the human cat still lying where he left it last, still curled tightly into itself.

"Hey, kitty, kitty…" Sanji calls, now feeling stupid for calling it that. He's not exactly a cat. "I'm not going to hurt you." The chef says, while creeping closer, butter knife behind his back.

When Sanji reaches the location he was before he ran down the stairs, his defense starts to go down. _Maybe this thing isn't dangerous. It is so motionless. _Sanji thinks for the first time since he found the creature.

Reaching out again, he is able to see the cat's eyes follow where his hand is going. It didn't look scared at all, but it did look tired- even though he seems like he's been laying there for some time. The poor thing looks drained, and almost lifeless.

Sanji doesn't know why, but he has an urge to touch the big fluffy ears. Maybe because he is still in disbelief and needs to feel them to confirm they are real. He places the butter knife on the floor next to him, but in reaching distance. When his hands reach the tip of the fluffy ear, he starts to lightly pull on them, feeling how soft they are. This action causes the 'cat' to growl under its breath, but otherwise, it stays motionless. Not wanting to continue irritating the creature, Sanji lets go of his ears, but doesn't move his hands away.

"My naaaame is Saaanjiiii..." The blonde speaks slowly and calmly, as if the cat didn't understand what he is saying, while once again pulling on the tip of the cat's ears. He couldn't stop pulling on them, they are cute, big and fluffy and his hands are drawn to them. _These ears are definitely his. _ "When Zeff sees you, he will probably kill me." Sanji chuckles. "You're a freak of nature, tail, ears, and green. Where did you come from?" Sanji's long fingers subconsciously start scratching behind the cat's ear.

The cat's head leans into Sanji's touch, it's eyes drifting close as it practically falls asleep on the palm of Sanji's hand. "I don't know what to do with you. I can't keep you… that's for sure." The blonde looks at the heavy chain around the cat's neck. _Was the green key for this?_

The chef takes the keys that are clipped to his pocket and slips the key into the lock. With a 'click' the chain falls onto the wooden floor- Sanji now being able to see the cat's full body because it uncurled itself and is now sitting on the floor, both feet outstretched in front of him. He is able to see the cat is indeed smaller than him and younger. Sanji can't seem to take his eyes away from this marvelous creature sitting in front of him.

The cat has two markings of that of tiger stripes emerging from where his 'human ears' are suppose to be located- stopping right behind his cheek bones. Two similar marks are also on his biceps. The cat's hair is outgrown, making him look like a fluffy Marimo. Sanji could also see some claw marks on the cat's neck. Angry lines running where the heavy collar used to be -most likely the cat trying to free itself. Its tail is long, with tiger like stripes, that wouldn't stop twitching. The cat has a small vertical scar over its left eye, the green eye color slightly faded. Sanji wondered if the cat could see through it.

Despite all this, the thing that catches the young chef's attention is how skinny and malnourished the cat looks. His tan skin looks stretched out thin, as if he didn't have muscles, but the skin only covering his bones. Because the cat is shirtless, he can also see the cat's sunk in stomach, ribs visible, clearly because he hasn't eaten in a while.

Remembering the letter was written about a month and a half ago, seeing the claw marks of the cat trying to free itself, and seeing no food or water near the poor thing made Sanji angry at his unknown 'uncle'. The cats clothing consists of no shirt and a short knee-length khaki pants. Horrible clothes for mid-November.

Standing up again, Sanji walks to a box marked as "bed sheets," opens it and takes out a small yellow blanket. While walking back the blonde notices that on the inside of the chain, which was around the cat's neck, there is a note. Picking it up and detaching it, Sanji unfolds it and reads.

_Dear Sanji,_

_I hope you found my scientific experiment. His name is Zoro. He was created by me, sadly illegally... As you can see he is not exactly all human, but you are all it has. Its survival depends on you. Please do not turn him over to anyone. They wouldn't be nice to him; I trust that you can take care of him. _

_When they found my location at the lab, I knew I had to run. I had to hide my creation and my research. I left all my research here in this house. All the information you need will be labeled under the box "not important". I just wish they wouldn't have caught me so early. Please keep him a secret and safe. I know that if you get involved your life runs a risk. But Zoro is also human, so please don't abandon him._

_Ps: There will be someone that will watch over you both. He is a secret messenger. Please, I beg of you, don't give him up._

_Your Uncle, Roronoa_

Sanji grits his teeth, crumpling the paper he throws it on the floor. _Who are 'they'? _He thinks. Sanji looks at the cat, who is numbly sitting on the floor, and his anger subsides. _It's not his fault. _

"So your name is Zoro?"

Hearing its name, the cat looks up at Sanji with its green eyes, and its ears straight_. _Sanji sighs, "Let's get you somewhere other than here." Wrapping the yellow blanket and hauling him up, the blonde can't help but frown at how light he feels. Zoro is lifeless in Sanji's arms, his head on Sanji's shoulder, and arms dangling next to him, not having any strength but to rely on Sanji to hold him. His tail is down, just as lifeless as he is, however his ears are straight.

_He's hungry_. Sanji thinks bitterly.

Sanji descends the stairs, adjusting the cat's weight with one hand, Sanji takes out his phone. Pressing the numbers with his thumb, he contacts his father. Going to voicemail Sanji leaves a short message. "I have some stuff to take care of; I won't be going into work today." With that, he ends the call and places his phone in his pocket again.

Covering Zoro's head with the yellow blanket, Sanji steps out of the old house and heads to his car. Opening the passenger seat he places the green cat inside, making sure to place Zoro's tail in before he closes the door. He stands there for a few seconds, contemplating if what he is doing is right, but seeing Zoro's thin fingers and hand, which is the only part of the cat that is visible from under the blanket, Sanji can't help but decide that he can't leave Zoro to starve to death.

Rounding his car, Sanji gets into the drivers side, and closes his car door. Leaning over the cat, he pulls the seat belt over his small body and clips it into place. Doing the same with himself, he turns on the car and drives off.

/

Sanji doesn't want to tell anyone about Zoro, but he needs help. There is only one person he can count on. He knows one person he can trust that won't backstab him, and will probably not run away.

Sanji pulls out his trusty cell phone again and dials the number he thought he would never call.

After a few rings, and hearing the answering machine, Sanji sighs. "I know you're there. Please don't ignore me; I really need your help..." Not hearing the phone pick up, Sanji tries another tactic. Attack his weak point. "I have an injured animal with me, at least do it for him..." The person he is calling is a veterinarian, and he would do anything for an injured animal.

"Hello?"

Sanji hears the voice he thought he would never hear again. "It's me, Sanji..." He doesn't get to finish before the other voice starts to speak.

"Look, if you really don't have an emergency then I'm not going to humor you. I'm working right now. You of all people should know that."

Sanji sighs. "I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't. Is there a way I can meet you in at the back of the clinic... in private?"

"Sanji…" The voice sighs in frustration and anger. "If you're trying to get back together, you know I'm already seeing someone else..."

Sanji taps his finger on the steering wheel. "I'm not trying to get back toge"- Sanji doesn't get to finish what he is saying before the voice on the other end interrupts him.

"Then why do you want to see me in private? I'm working Sanji..."

"Look, I found a... I found." Sanji glances at the yellow blanket covering the sleeping figure next to him. "I think I found a tiger, or cat; I don't know what it is. If people see me with it, it will raise a commotion. Can you please do me this favor?"

The blonde can hear the man sigh. "Fine, go around back. I'll leave the door unlocked. Go straight to my office."

"Thank you Law, I really owe you one..." Sanji hangs up right after.

Upon reaching, Sanji takes out the cat from the passenger side of his vehicle. Making sure Zoro's head is covered, Sanji makes his way into the animal clinic. He stops right in front of Law's door, feeling nervous about entering. He doesn't know how Law will react, and for another reason…

Since they broke up, he hasn't seen him… he doesn't know how he will react when he sees the doctor. If old feeling will arise again. If he still likes Law. The same can be said for Law. He says he's moved on, and is even dating again, but what if he didn't… Either way, he needs Law to check on Zoro.

Zoro is sleeping, his head on Sanji's shoulder, as the blonde opens the door. Law is seated at his desk looking through some paper work when Sanji steps in. Law lazily looks up at Sanji, his expression stoic but with a hint of annoyance. Sanji can tell Law still doesn't believe him. "What's big enough to be under the blanket?" He questions, his grey eyes taking a curious look to them.

Sanji closes the door behind him with his foot. "This." Sanji pulls the yellow blanket to reveal the sleeping cat's face. Upon seeing this Law stands up quickly, making his chair fall back and rounds his desk in a blink of an eye. His hands are in a grabbing motion, clearly wanting to touch Zoro.

"Is this a joke? No way..." Law is now looking at the sleeping figure that is currently drooling on Sanji's expensive suit. "Place him on the table." Law orders, turning around to look for some equipment.

Sanji places the cat on the table, but does not let go. Looking at the drool, Sanji makes a face. _Here goes another suit_. He sighs. Law returns shortly after to Sanji's side with the required equipment, his eyes on Zoro.

He can't help but feel a little uncomfortable having him so close, and is happy when the raven hair doctor takes Zoro from his hands, meaning he can step back and have some distance.

Law takes the cat up from the armpit and sits him up, effectively waking Zoro. Zoro blinks up at Law. "You are real. Wow, I've never seen this in my life." He says, fascinated.

Law places his stethoscope on the cat's chest. "Where did you find it?" Seeing the discomfort on Zoro's face, Law huffs on the stethoscope before replacing it on the cat's small chest.

"My uncle apparently made him and handed him over to me. A burden if you ask me..." Sanji replies, while looking at what Law is doing. Soon his face turns into that of amusement when he sees how excited Law is, enough that the doctor is shaking with poor curiosity and joy.

"Open wide" Law instructs. Zoro obediently opens his mouth. "Hummm, seems like he's around 12 years old..."

"How do you know that?" Sanji asks, leaning closer to see what Law is seeing. All he sees are teeth and… are those fangs?

"A cat's age can be determined by how thick their teeth are and how sharp. But it's weird; he hasn't lost all his baby teeth yet… His canine teeth say he's around 12, but the other… 6, maybe 8… weird."

"What's NOT weird is the question" Sanji says, itching to light a cigarette. He knows he can't. Law would kill him if he lit one inside his office. "He doesn't look like a 12 years old, he looks younger."

"Could be because of the malnutrition. He could develop differently than other animals... or humans, er..., whatever he is." Laws not sure what to call it.

"He has a tiger's tail, and marks..." Law continues. " Cat ears, jaguar eyes... I'll say he has a combination of many felines. This is just awesome!" Law is almost squealing now- inspecting the cat's long green tail.

Zoro's attention at this point is on the stethoscope Law has placed beside him. He's not even minding Law behind him, while he nibbles on it. Apparently Law didn't care or didn't see.

"He's healthy physical wise... but he is malnourished and extremely dehydrated and if you don't want him catching a cold, I suggest better dressing." Law smiles at Sanji, finally looking away from the creature. "I'm sure you can take care of that." He says, still touching Zoro's tail.

"Thank you Law... I really owe you big time." Sanji walks over to Zoro, wraps him in the blanket again and lifts him up. Taking the stethoscope from Zoro and placing it on the table, he faces Law. "See yah." Before the blonde could leave, Sanji hears Law call him.

"If you need anything... don't hesitate to call." Sanji looks back at Law with a small smile. Law is blushing, scratching behind his head. "I mean... if _he _needs anything... you can call."

"Tomorrow, I'm going back to where I got him from to look for more information... you can come. I could really use the help figuring things out."

A smile takes over Laws lip, as he nods his head. Waving goodbye, Sanji leaves thought the same way he came in.

/

While driving, Sanji kept glancing at the cat, whose attention is purely on the road and the world around them. It's kinda cute seeing the cat looking outside with such interest, with both hands on the windows, and face almost pressed against it. His head really did remind him of a fluffy Marimo, with fluffy ears. Apparently, after a while he gets bored or tired because the young boy leans back onto the soft car chair. Zoro grabs the yellow blanket and wraps it around his shaking body.

Thinking about the cat, a question passes through the blonde's mind, in which he instantly asks. "Can you speak?" He almost blurts out. Zoro, who was nodding off, looks up at Sanji. "A... little. RoRo never allowed me to speak without his permission."

"Is RoRo, Roronoa?" Sanji asks, tightening his grip on the steering wheel when hearing the answer Zoro gives him.

"Yes, his name is hard to say..." Zoro's ears are flat on his head. "I didn't know him long..."

Watching the road, Sanji's mind begins to wander again. _How am I going to hide him from Nami and Robin. They don't want any animals inside the apartment. I definitely can't explain that Zoro is some kind of green mutated human-cat._

Reaching at the apartment building, Sanji decides to sneak the cat into his apartment. "Stay quiet until I get you inside."

Sanji wraps the cat tightly in the yellow blanket, covering Zoro's head. Stepping inside the apartment building, Sanji silently heads to the elevator. Eyeing Nami who is at the counter doing something on the computer, Sanji tiptoes to the elevator. To Sanji's 'luck,' Nami looks up at him, her eyebrow creasing when she sees him. She instantly knows something is wrong... or _off_, that a better word.

"You're home early..."Nami notes suspiciously from across the room.

"Me? Early? Ha-ha, I'm-not-early!" Sanji response nervously, his voice coming out shaky. Nami's eyebrow goes up in suspicion. _Sanji is acting... weird. _

"What's under the blanket?" Nami questions while standing up, getting ready to head over to Sanji.

Sanji clicks the elevator button "Nothing, just some... OLD laundry, yeah..." _Come on elevator, get yourself down here now! _Sanji could hear Nami's heels hitting the tile floor as she makes her way towards him.

Sanji's foot starts to tap. _Open! Open! Open! OPEN!_ When Nami is about a yard away, the elevator door opens with a ding, and Sanji quickly slips inside and presses his floor number.

Nami is dumbfounded; Sanji is trying to run away from her. Speeding up her pace, Nami reaches in time to see Sanji waving at her with a weird smile on his face as the doors close. Right before the doors could completely close, Nami sees a green tail under the yellow blanket.

"What the? Sanji can't bring an animal in here..." Shaking her head Nami concludes that Sanji would not disobey her simply because she is a girl, and second there is no animal with a fluffy green tail like that. Only if he is bringing in some kind of reptile, in which she counted against. Still, she will tell Robin and see what she thinks of it.


	3. Home Chp:3

**Take You In**

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo UsoppKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

_Italic:_ Character Personal thoughts

**Bold:** Flashbacks

Sanji sighs when he is able to escape Nami's questions. He feels good he was able to lie coolly, without bring up any suspicion. He knows he would have to buy her flowers for his rude behavior, though- that was just unacceptable. Stepping out the elevator, Sanji is glad Luffy is probably home, doing who knows what, not expecting him to be home until later, or maybe in school, Sanji isn't entirely sure. He doesn't spend too much time in his apartment.

"Your house is big, so many doors." Sanji hears the cat, who is peeking from under the yellow blanket comment. His eyes are looking from door to door, clearly impressed by the place.

"Oh, no…" Sanji corrects. "Just one of these is mine, that one." Sanji points at his door. "Room 276."

Opening his apartment door, Sanji throws his keys on the countertop while closing the door with his foot. Sanji's apartment is far from big. It consist of a kitchen, combined with the dining room. From the kitchen there is a clear view of the living room, that contains two loveseat couches, and a decent size TV. To the left there is a hallway that breaks into two doors. His room, and the bathroom. Though small, it is comfortable for the blonde, since he spends most of his day away from home.

Sanji places Zoro on the floor, holding him for a few seconds until he gets his bearing, and notes that the cat only reaches his waist. The young boy looks up at Sanji. "Can I take this off?" Referring to the blanket still covering his head.

"Yeah… you hungry?" The blonde asks, already knowing the answer.

"YES!" Zoro says while pulling the yellow blanket off his head, with a beaming smile showing all his small teeth. He places a hand over his empty stomach when it growls.

Sanji chuckles. "I'll make you some fish. Go ahead and make yourself at home. I'll call you when it's finished." Sanji doesn't wait for a responds as he turns around to start cooking.

The blonde watches from the kitchen as Zoro moves into the living room. The cat literally inspecting and touching everything. Sanji almost laughs at the way the cat moves- Zoro moves on all four. It reminds Sanji of Tarzan, but instead of walking on his knuckles, the cat uses the tip of his fingers and palm. It surprises Sanji how fluent the green marimo moves like that, and each time he stops, he would stand up just like a human. Sanji can't help but be amused by this, he finds it cute.

Sanji takes out his pots and pans, the ones he is going to use. Placing the fish in a bowl, the chef turns towards one of the cabinets to look for the right seasoning. Returning to his fish, he finds it missing. "_Didn't I just take out some fish?" _The blonde shakes his head. _I'm really going crazy, he _concludes. Taking out some more fish, Sanji seasons it to perfection. The blonde chef turns his back to the fishes again, to look for some rice to go with the fish_. _Turning back around, he sees his fish missing again.

Sanji places his fingers on the bridge of his nose, starting to suspect what is going on. Scanning the living room, he doesn't see the cat. "_I wonder where he is?" _Sanji shrugs. Placing some more fish, Sanji purposely gives his back to the fishes. Counting to the number 'three' Sanji spins around fast, yelling "AH-HA!"

Sanji grins down at the cat who has his hands in the 'cookie jar' but in this, case the fish bowl. Zoro hides the fish behind his back while giving Sanji an innocent smile. He knows he's been caught red handed.

"Zoro? Are you stealing my fishes? Cause something tells me you are hiding behind the counter" Sanji predicts, while tapping his finger on the tiled surface, "Waiting for me to turn my back, for you to then take them..." Sanji grins turns sinister, "Give them back, I have to cook them." Sanji holds out his hand.

Zoro pouts before placing the fishes on Sanji's hands. "But I'm hungry now..." He says, not being able to look up at Sanji. His stomach growls as if to prove a point.

The blonde sighs. "It won't take long, come..." Sanji offers, while going around the counter to the living room, Zoro following him. Sanji turns on the television, turning the channel to Tom and Jerry. "Sit and watch this while I finish. I don't want to hear any complaining or you stealing my food."

Zoro's ears drop."K" Climbing onto the couch, Zoro makes himself comfortable. The blonde turns around to continue his cooking, hopefully without any more interruptions.

Once finished, Sanji places both plates on the table. "Zoro, time to eat." In a flash the cat jumps off the couch, runs to the table, and is sitting on one of the chairs. Sanji sits down on the opposite side of the cat.

Sanji picks up his napkin and places it on his lap and opens the folded napkin that has the kitchenware wrapped inside. Placing each on the side of his plate, the chef picks up the spoon to start eating. Before placing his spoon in his rice Sanji looks at the cat, surprised to see him not eating. _Don't tell me he's now afraid to eat... what a pain. _He thinks, annoyed.

_"_You can eat you know, I said when I finish you can eat." The cat looks at Sanji, like he is the one with green hair or something.

"Food was good!" Is his reply.

The blonde's eyes goes to the cat's plate only to find it empty. "How did... How did you eat that so fast?" Sanji is surprise. Looking at the cat's hands, he notices the mess they are in. "Did you eat my fine cooking with your hands!?" He asks, in disbelief, mouth dropped open.

"Eh? How else was I supposed to eat it?" Zoro asks, tilting his head to the side, his ears following. Sanji's anger subsides a little, seeing how cute Zoro looks when he does that.

"With this!" Sanji shows the spoon, his hand shaking with anger. He just wants to throw the spoon at the cat's head. _Who eats MY cooking with their hands? That's just unheard of! It isn't right!_

"It was good... thank you." Zoro jumps off his chair with his plate to go clean it. He asks if he has to clean his plate, but Sanji can't answer because of what Zoro said.

Sanji blushes at the comment. "Don't think you're getting off that easy, Marimo."

Zoro doesn't say anything as he goes on his tiptoes to be able to reach the sink so he can wash his plate.

After eating, washing his and re-washing Zoro's plate, Sanji goes to where the cat lays on the couch, now watching Looney Tunes. Lifting Zoro's feet, Sanji sits down on the same couch and rests them on his lap.

"Hey, go take a shower. The water is waiting for you." Sanji commands, after the episode ends.

There is a moment of silence, before Zoro answers. "Nope!" Sanji's blue eyes meet green. Zoro is now glaring at Sanji, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Excuse you? What do you mean "no?" Sanji raises one of his curly eyebrows.

"I mean, no. I'm not taking a nasty shower." Zoro eyes never leaving Sanji's. Sanji could feel the vein on the side of his head pulse, though he doesn't know how a shower could be nasty. "If you are staying here, you are going to take a shower. And that. Is. Final!" He says each word between gritted teeth.

"And. I. Said .NO!" Zoro practically says, mockingly.

Sanji can visibly see the hair on Zoro's head start to raise up. _So you're ready to fight me if you have to. _Sanji thinks. It is something Sanji has always seen when a cat is ready to fight, or gets scared. "Fine." Sanji sighs, pretending defeat. Sanji leans back onto his couch, eyes returning to the television.

Sanji waits until Zoro's attention goes back to the television, before he grins. When living with Sanji Blackleg, you will take a shower every day, even if it kills you.

Sanji springs into action. He stands up quickly, grabbing Zoro's tail, Sanji steps back while yanking it, effectively throwing the green cat to the wooden floor.

"Wait, what!?" Zoro yelps in confusion, taken by surprise. His eyes narrow on Sanji. "You cheater!" Sanji hears the cat scream angrily, before he pulls Zoro by his long tail towards the bathroom.

The blonde can hear the cat's nails digging into his poor wooden floor, as Zoro looks for a grip, sinking his claws to stop himself from being dragged across the apartment. He's flailing his legs because they don't reach the floor, Sanji having pulled his tail high enough.

Upon entering the bathroom, Sanji grabs the back of Zoro's pants and yanks him off the floor. Balancing the cat, Sanji is about to throw him in the tub, but that's when Zoro clings to Sanji's torso. "I'm not going into that... thing!" Zoro is practically all over Sanji- using both his hands and feet to hold on.

Sani growls under his breath and unweaves Zoro's claws from his suit jacket. Sanji makes sure to keep holding the cat's hands away from his already abused suit. Bringing the cat over the tub, Sanji releases the green feline into the tub with a splash, also wetting himself and the floor. Zoro doesn't waste any time, as he righted himself in the tub. The green feline, still trying to make a run for it, scrabbles to the tub's edge, nails scratching it, trying to get out of the water, but it is useless.

The only result the cat gets is a foot to his face. "You lose shitty kitty, now stay still." Sanji grumbles while taking out his lighter and lighting the cigarette he has placed earlier on his lips while waiting for Zoro to let his guard down.

Zoro pushes Sanji's foot from his face, sitting back into the tub in defeat. "You cheated..." Zoro whines while crossing his arms and with a pout. He's already soaking wet, hair dripping, and ears down, water also dripping from them.

Sanji watches as Zoro's tail wiggles under the water like a snake, as a smile tugs at his lips "There are many things I wouldn't cheat on. But you have to take a shower, and if cheating makes you take it, then I would do it again. Undress yourself, I'll be back to cut that mane you call hair." Sanji leaves Zoro to undress, looking for a pair of scissors.

Sanji returns shortly after, seeing the wet pants Zoro was wearing on the floor. The blonde pulls his pants legs up to be able to sit at the edge of the tub and places both his feet into the slightly cold water.

Grabbing a fist full of green hair Sanji starts snipping- the blonde making sure not to cut the poor cat's ear off. Sanji is surprised at how silky the cat's hair/fur is. Sanji isn't sure exactly which it is. The hair would sometimes slip from the blonde's grasp. Zoro in his part stayed still, occasionally popping bubbles and splashing water with his tail.

Cutting it close to military style, Sanji is pleased with the look. 1) He wouldn't have to cut it as often. 2) It made the cat look more civilized and _tamed _and 3) Zoro looked like a real Marimo.

Grabbing the shampoo, Sanji starts scrubbing the cat's head to Zoro's displeasure. "Stay still Marimo! You'll get water in your ears." After fighting and trashing Sanji is satisfied that the cat smells more like his human half than his feline half.

In the process of washing Zoro, Sanji figured out that Zoro is really sensitive behind the ears. Each time Zoro would start thrashing to get out, all Sanji had to do was scratch right behind the ears and Zoro would go numb under his touch. That's the only way Sanji was able to finish the cat's cleaning.

"So bright guy, what am I going to wear?" Zoro huffs, looking at Sanji, still mad because he had to take a bath. His pants are wet, and Sanji's clothes clearly will not fit him. Zoro is visibly shaking, his arms wrapped around himself, waiting for Sanji to do something. He didn't want to stay cold and wet.

Sanji grits his teeth. _I didn't think of that... _Throwing a towel on Zoro's head, Sanji heads out, calling behind him. "I'll be right back!"

Sanji decides that maybe he could borrow some clothes for now, and then go shopping. He heads to Kaya's apartment, Usopp's girlfriend, since it is close. Knocking and waiting a few seconds, the beautiful woman opens the door. "Ah, Sanji!"

"Hi, my lovely… how are you today?"

"I'm fine. It's rare to see you home at this time. Has something happened?" Kaya questions worriedly, one hand on the door and the other by her side.

"Yes, actually." He starts. "You see, my 12 year old niece came over to visit today. And I have no clothes for her. I wanted to know if you had any clothes to spare?" Sanji asks while blushing. He isn't used to asking females for anything. It is a man's job to give, not the other way around. But he has to get some clothes for Zoro. Not only that, but he's lying to her. Zoro is not his 12 year old niece, but an annoying stubborn cat. Kaya is too pretty to be lied to, Sanji thinks bitterly.

Kaya is a blonde girl, with beautiful black eyes, who makes a living by sewing many girl dresses. She is a very nice, soft spoken and pretty girl. Many people always ask how Usopp nailed a girl like her, him being one of those people. But true love comes in unexpected packages. He just wishes he can find his true love.

"Yes, actually. I made a few extra dresses that I'm not entirely pleased with. I can give them to you if you want them." Kaya suggest, already entering her house again to look for said dresses.

"Thank you." Sanji says from the doorway. _Dresses, oh Zoro's going to LOVE this. _Sanji chuckles to himself. But he guesses beggar's can't be choosers.

Kaya returns shortly after, with three different dresses. One is blue, the other yellow, and the last orange. Each with a corresponding hat. "Here you go."

"Oh, no Kaya, I only need one." The blonde didn't want to abuse from the poor girl. Taking the orange dress and its corresponding hat, Sanji smiles at her politely. "She will only be staying for a short while."

"But she can keep these too." Kaya reasons.

The blonde starts sweating. _Should I just tell her the truth? Zoro, you are sooo going to pay for giving me stress. _Sanji thinks, Zoro already becoming a hassle.

He ran away from precious Nami, in which he has to now do something to apologize, and now poor Kaya. He was taking something from her. He's never taken anything from a lady.

"Please Kaya, I can't take all of them. I feel bad already just taking one. If I take another I might die from a heart attack because of guilt" Sanji over dramatizes by placing the back of his hand on his forehead. "Please don't make me live with the guilt."

"I'm so sorry, Sanji-kun. I didn't mean for you to feel that way…" Concern in her voice. "I will keep theses dresses. I'm so sorry." Kaya says, bowing to Sanji.

"No need to apologize... thank you so very much my angel." Sanji is about to leave when he hears Kaya speak to him again.

"I would like to meet your niece." Kaya says, smiling at Sanji.

"My niece?" Sanji questions in confusion, wanting to return to his apartment.

Kaya looks at Sanji, a little puzzled. "Isn't that dress for your niece?"

"AH, my NIECE! Yes, you may… I mean..." _Great what do I say now? _Sanji didn't want Kaya to meet Zoro. "I mean... she would love to meet you." Sanji runs back to his apartment, not being able to say no to her. Kaya watches as the blonde flees. Not entirely sure what happened to her neighbor, she turns around and heads back inside.

Entering the bathroom, Sanji is met by a shivering Zoro. "Sorry I took so long, but look what I've got~!." Sanji sings with an evil gleam in his eyes.


	4. Shopping Chp:4

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

"What is that?" Zoro asks, pointing at the offending material in the blonde's hand. The towel Sanji had thrown to him loosely around his waist.

"This? This is the clothes you're gonna wear until I can get you something better. You can't go out wearing nothing." Sanji points out, while walking closer to the shivering cat. "It would look good on you.~" He moves the orange dress up and down from the shoulders, as if it were dancing.

"Like I would wear something like that!" He complains, a frown on his lips. "I can just stay here until you get back or... something." Zoro offers, taking a step back, away from the approaching blonde.

"Nope, I can't do that. You're coming with me." Sanji says with a smug smile.

Zoro gives Sanji a glare, clearly meaning he is not going to put that dress on. "I rather be dead before putting that on!" Zoro bares his fangs.

Sighing, Sanji tries to reason. "Tell you what, I'll buy you something nice. Today is like your birthday, right?" He questions.

Zoro raises an eyebrow. "Birthday?"

"Yeah," Sanji says while pushing the dress over Zoro's head, now that he is distracted. "Most of the time." He starts to explain. "A pet's birthday is the day the owner gets it. Unless, however you know what day you were born."

Zoro shakes his head. "No." He pushes the dress back off his head. "I told you already, I'm not wearing that. It's a dress! I'm not some kind of pretty girl! It's not my style either!"

The blonde chef glares at the green cat. "You're right, you're not a PRETTY girl." He doesn't blame Zoro, he wouldn't want to wear a dress either, but there is nothing else- plus he had to go through a lot to get this, so he better wear it. Placing his fingers behind the cat's ears, Sanji scratches until Zoro becomes limp. Taking the opportunity, Sanji is able to dress the cat.

"Stop doing that… that's… cheating!" Zoro argues, using Sanji's chest as support to stay standing. He hates when the blonde takes advantage of his weak spot.

"It's November 11th." Sanji continues talking, ignoring the cat's rants. "So from now on, every November 11th you can ask for anything and I will get it for you." He bites his bottom lip, hoping not to regret it later.

Turning around and grabbing a hat, Sanji places it on Zoro's head, pushing Zoro's ears back first with his other hand. "There we go. No ears, no green, and no tail. You know, a dress would really suit you, it hides your tail perfectly." He says with a genuine smile.

Zoro blushes while pushing Sanji's hand off his head. "I'm only wearing this humiliating thing once! This hat hurts my ears and everything sounds muffled." He complains.

"Maybe if you didn't have such a big head it wouldn't hurt." The blonde comments to himself. Lucky enough Zoro doesn't hear him. Taking a pair of his black dress socks, Sanji places them on each of Zoro's feet. _This would have to do. _He thinks. Standing up, Sanji opens one of the bathroom cabinets and takes out a small box. He opens it to reveal a makeup set.

"Why do you own a makeup set?" With a sly smile, the cat adds "To help improve your hideous face or hide that curly thing on your face?"

Sanji whirls back around, blushing furiously. "Wah?! Are you talking about my eyebrow? I'll have you know girls go crazy for this!" Sanji screams, offended by what Zoro said.

"You sure you don't mean "crazy" as in dizziness? Cause when I stare at it for too long, I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"You little-!" Sanji grabs Zoro by the collar of his dress, bringing him up to his face. "Say that to my face short stuff!" Growls Sanji.

Zoro hugs his stomach while throwing his head back. "It's too close, I feel like I'm going to throw up-ohhhh, the agony!"

Sanji grits his teeth. "You're pushing your luck, Marimo!" Releasing the cat, Sanji turns around to grabs the right color powder that matches Zoro's skin tone. He grabs the cat's chin roughly and turns it to face the side. "You should be thankful I have this to hide these marks on your ugly face." Zoro growls in protest by the way the blonde is treating his poor face- but allows Sanji to put powder on his face. Sanji also conceals the scar that goes over the cat's left eye- Now it looks like Zoro has two different color eyes.

Once Sanji finishes, he feels pleased with himself. The cat actually looks human. The dress covers his tail just fine and the hat covers his ears. The orange dress is short sleeves, so he had to also cover the markings on the cat's biceps. Overall, the dress suited him well. Sanji just hopes people wouldn't notice that the 'girl' isn't wearing any shoes- he is only wearing his socks. He also notes that he will have to put some weight on the poor malnourished cat. Hopefully, no one will call human service thinking he is the one starving the poor thing.

"If anyone asks, you are a distant relative or something."

Zoro is looking at himself in the mirror when he asks, "Am I your distant relative or am I something?"

Sanji thought that Zoro was joking, but looking at the cat's serious reflection through the mirror, Sanji knows he is serious.

"You're my niece that came from… France to visit. I'm going to introduce you to someone. Keep your tail and ears hidden. Ah, and your name will be…" Sanji thinks hard, eyebrows furrowing before he gets a name. "Tora!"

"That's the best you can come up with?!" Zoro exclaims, while turning around to face Sanji, his face in clear disgust. "You're making me wear this thing and you're also burdening me with such an awful name!?"

"I think you look nice in a dress. Orange complements you well." The blonde chef says, giving the cat a grin. "Let's get this over with." He starts to head out.

But Sanji soon realized he has one other problem. Zoro walks on all fours. The blonde chef almost face palms. "Zoro, that's not how girls walk, heck, that's not even how humans walk."

Zoro gives Sanji a glare. Studying Sanji, the cat tries to walk just like the blonde. Standing on his two unsteady feet- the only result is Zoro looking like a walking monkey. "This is hard!" He complains, going on all fours again.

Sanji sighs. Grabbing onto Zoro's hand, Sanji helps him stand up straight. "Use me as leverage, just please don't humiliate me." Sanji says tiredly. "Also, if possible don't speak. At all. Don't. Say. Anything. Keep yourself unnoticed."

If Zoro's ears were perked up, they would have dropped after hearing what the blonde told him. It was close to what Roronoa said to him. The blonde notices the cat's spirit drop, but decides to ignore it. He has too much to deal with right now to worry about it. He'll ask later if he remembers.

Upon reaching Kaya's door, Sanji breaths before he knocks and waits for the blonde girl to open. His eyes wander to Zoro. He can't see the cat's face from the angle he is, the hat is blocking his view, but he can tell Zoro still looks down. Sanji's attention returns to the door when he hears it open.

"Sanji!" Kaya greets when she opens the door. She instantly notices the girl next to Sanji the moment she opens the door. "What a pretty girl you are. The dress looks marvelous on you." She coos. "What's your name?"

"Tora." Kaya hears the blonde answer for the young girl. "She's from France. She came to stay for a bit." Kaya's eyes light up when she hears this. "JE 'ma pelle, Kaya." The blonde female says, addressing Zoro. "I only know a bit of French. I took a class but found it hard. I feel like I didn't learn anything" She giggles, placing a hand over her mouth while doing so.

Sanji smiles, wanting to say that her French is horrible, but since she is a girl he opt to give her a warm smile. Zoro on his part keeps his head down, shielding his face with the rim of his hat from Kaya's curious eyes.

"Sorry, she's really shy." Sanji apologizes for Zoro, while scratching behind his head. "Well, I have to get going… I'll see you later." With a firm tug, Sanji pulls Zoro towards the elevator.

"Bye Sanji, and nice to meet you Tora!" Sanji hears Kaya say from behind him.

Once inside the elevator, Sanji scowls at the cat. "What was that? She was talking to you. You don't ignore a lady."

Keeping his gaze to the floor, Zoro answers, "You told me not to say anything, so I didn't"

Sanji frowns. "I guess I did say that. Fine, don't talk unless spoken to. Got it?" Zoro nods his head in understanding.

To Sanji's delight (for the first time in his life) Nami is not in the lobby. Don't take him wrong, he loves Nami, but right now he prefers not to see her, especially with Zoro next to him. Nami is smart and will know something is up the moment she sees them. Relieved, Sanji reaches his car and drives to the nearest mall.

The mall is pretty empty compared to the other times Sanji has gone. Sanji keeps a low profile by not flirting with girls, even though no one seems to mind them. Sanji reaches a children's clothing store. Zoro isn't big and he is thin, so shopping here would be the best.

"Stay close to me." Confidently, Sanji let go of Zoro's hand.

The blonde grabs a cart and starts stuffing it with different kinds of clothes and sizes. Though he is shopping for the cat, he's not 100 percent sure oif he will keep Zoro. He still has mixed feeling towards the cat. He can't seem to make space in his life to fit him.

Sanji is almost finished when he notices that Zoro is way too quiet. Maybe he can take this opportunity to ask him 'what's with his sour mood all of a sudden.'

"So, marimo what's eating you?"

"..."

"Marimo, this counts as talking to you..." Sanji says while looking at some purple dress pants.

"..."

"Marimo!" Sanji turns to where the cat is, only to see that Zoro isn't there. Sanji's face literally drops. The blonde frantically looks around for anything that resembles orange. "I should have known he wouldn't have listened to me!"

Looking around the store and finding no Zoro, Sanji decides to look in the other stores. Taking the cart full of clothes, Sanji runs to the register to pay for them.

"Thank you." Sanji thanks the lady he just paid.

Sanji looks through the crowd to see if he can locate the cat. The blonde chef felt like the mall has gotten even more crowded, just his luck. Sanji's blue eye widens when he spots the Marimo not too far away. Sanji sprints towards the cat, who is in front of a store window looking in.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sanji pants as he reaches Zoro's side. "Didn't I say to stay with me?! As in stay next to me at all times!"

"You got lost so I went to find you" Zoro shrugs, not taking his green eyes away from the store window. Whatever is on the other side of the window being much more important than Sanji.

Sanji can feel his blood boil. "What are you looking at?" Sanji leans over Zoro to look for himself, his anger subsiding a bit. Zoro didn't even seem to be minding him, the cat's attention fully on whatever item is on the other side of the window display.

Zoro points at three identical golden earrings. "I was looking for you until I saw these. Can I have them?" His eyes are big, and his mouth in a small smile.

"I'm not buying you earrings. What do you want to be, some kind of pirate? Choose something else." Sanji scuffs. No way is he buying this stubborn annoying creature earrings.

Zoro tears his eyes away from earrings to glare at the chef. "You said I could ask for anything and you would give it to me." He challenges.

Sanji pinches the bridge of his nose. _Why did I have to suggest that? But he is a man if his word… _"Fine, you can have it." Sanji pulls one of the belts he bought just a moment ago and ties it around Zoro's wrist. Zoro looks at his belted around his wrist before looking up at Sanji with a questioning gaze.

"That way you won't get lost."

"You mean, so you won't get lost?" Zoro corrects Sanji.

_This boy is soooo going to get it soon._

Sanji buys the earrings and gives them to Zoro. "I'll help you put them on when we get home." Zoro makes a noise at the back of his throat indicating he heard Sanji, but is too busy looking at his new earrings to say anything.

The blonde chef decides to stop by the pet store to check if there is anything he needs. He wasn't the type of kid that grew up with a pet. He didn't know if cat's needed anything. Maybe if he looks around, he might spot something he might need. Maybe a leash and collar. _Yeah, that could work… _Sanji thinks, with a mischievous smile.

Sanji enters the pet shop while dragging Zoro behind him. Sanji looks at the aisle and heads to the one labelled as "Cats". The aisle is empty except for a man with a big afro, as he places some cat food into the shelves.

Sanji sees many cat things that he can't use. He did look at the collar and was disappointed to find them too small for Zoro. He was, at one point, tempted to buy cat shampoo, but decided against it.

"Do you need any help?" The afro man that is stacking food asks without turning to face them.

"No, I was just looking around." Sanji says, dismissively.

The afro man stands up and faces them. "Are you getting a cat? Cause cats are the best pets to have. They're my favorite animals."

"I'm more of a dog person." Sanji replays, while scowling at Zoro, who is still looking at his earrings.

"You're like my boyfriend then. He just loves dogs." The tall man's eyes shift. "And who is this?" The afroman asks, eyeing the kid next to Sanji. The afroman walks over to the blonde and the cat.

As the afroman gets closer, Sanji can't help but notice how tall and skinny this man is. The afroman is wearing exotic clothing, making him look like some kind of artist. He is pale and bony but has a smile on his face that makes Sanji relax, just a little.

The skinny guy stops in front of Zoro and crouches down to the cat's level. "Hey there." Placing a bony hand on Zoro's hat, the Afroman pulls it off.

Zoro's eyes widen, a small noise escaping his lips as he looks up in surprise at the Afroman- placing one of his hands over his head, while the other still held on to his earrings.

Sanji comically falls face first on the floor. "What… what do you think you're doing?"

Zoro looks between Sanji and the Afroman, not sure what to do at this point.

"Yohohoho!" The Afroman laughs heartily, making Zoro's ears lower, haven't heard anyone laugh like that before. "I know a cat when I see one." Taking off the bandana around his neck, the Afroman ties it around the cat's head. "Isn't that better?" The Afroman stands up, and looks at Sanji. "The name's Brook. Nice to meet you."

"Sanji." The blonde grabs and shakes the offered hand, still dumbfounded that this random man figured this out so fast. "How did you know?"

Brook pats Zoro's head. "I have a thing with cats. Know one when I see one. Though, I've never seen one quite like this one. If you ever need help, you know where to find me."

Sanji nods his head in affirmation. _Can people really just look at someone and know it's not human?_ He thinks. "Can you keep this a secret? I don't want people to know about Zoro."

"Of course Sanji-san, but can I please show it to my boyfriend? He won't say anything, I promise!" Brook pleads, both hands clapped together.

Sanji is skeptical, but allows the afroman to do as he pleases.

"Hey Franky, come here a sec!" Brooks calls out.

Sanji hears a deep voice respond that he is on his way. In less than a minute, a broad man with blue hair and a tattoo on his hands shows up. He is just as tall as the skinny dude, but not as thin- but the complete opposite. The man is big, built and wide. Sanji finds them to be a weird couple.

"What's going on afro-bro?" Franky asks. "I can't leave the register for too long."

Brook smiles at his boyfriend as he nears Zoro again. "I want you to meet Sanji and his pet."

Franky looks at both the customers. "That's bad bro, calling someone a pet." He says while crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Look at this." Brook crouches again to be at Zoro's height. The tall man can hear the cat growl, but ignores it- pulling the bandana off the cat's head to reveal its ears. Franky's face drops, but a smile easily makes its way to the broad man's lips.

"This can't be true. This has to be fake." Franky says in disbelief and amusement, inching closer to his boyfriend.

Brook pulls on Zoro's ears, showing Franky that indeed theses ears were in fact Zoro's'. This gesture, however, causes Zoro to hiss and scratch Brook's hand.

Sanji is about to scowl Zoro for attacking Brook, but the skinny man holds up his hand. "I wouldn't like it if someone pulled my ears either. Sorry, Mr. Cat-san." He looks at Zoro with a smile.

Zoro keeps glaring at Brook. "We should get going. Nice meeting you both." Sanji pulls the bandana over Zoro's head and picks him up, fearing Zoro might attack Brook.

"That's some suuuper cat you've got there. Take good care of him!" Franky says, waving at Sanji, as the blonde leaves the pet store in a hurry.

"I think it would be safer if you stay home from now on. I just got you and two people already know about you."

"Can you put this on now?" Zoro asks, Sanji almost shoving the earrings onto Sanji's face. The blonde grits his teeth, as he shifts Zoro's weight. _Does he even listen to what I say?_

_/_

Sanji can hear Zoro's new earrings chime each time the cat moves his ears, which is a lot. The blonde is starting to conclude Zoro does it purposely. Zoro would move his ears, shake his head, and roll on the floor, just to hear them. He figured it's ok, as long as the cat didn't bother him directly.

The chef had returned home tired from the mall. Then Zoro kept bugging him about the earrings. After that, he had to prepare lunch and then hear Zoro complain about the clothes Sanji bought for him. He didn't understand what was the big deal. So what if he chose a lot of dress pants? He had a sense of style. Then he was also stuck with the task of adding a hole in the pants for the Marimo's tail to pass through.

It is almost noon when Sanji is finally able to sit down and relax on the couch. He can feel his eyelids drooping by the minute, he is exhausted. He listens to Zoro's earring chime like a melody, until he feels sleep overtake him.

/

The blonde slowly regains consciousness to the sound of someone talking and some barking. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Sanji's mind finally registers. W_ait, barking?_

Sanji's eyes snap open. Looking around, the first thing he notices is Chopper, Luffy's dog barking at him. "What the? What are you doing here?" Sanji springs out of his seat, only to see the door wide open. _This can't be happening to me! Why was Chopper in his apartment, and why is the door open!? _He panics, thinking Zoro ran away, or someone kidnapped him while he slept.

Sanji bolts towards the door, Chopper hot on his heels, trying to bite Sanji's pants. He stops by the doorway, only to hear a familiar 'shishishi'. Looking into his kitchen, he sees the fridge open with both Zoro and Luffy looking inside of it. _I'm going to get grey hair before this is over…_

"Zoro! Luffy!" The blonde shouts angrily, marching into his kitchen. The blonde is able to see Zoro tense and Luffy hit his head with the top of the fridge. They both turn around to look at Sanji, nervous smiles on their faces.

"Luffy, how did you get in here?" Sanji demands, while glaring at the cat. Zoro glaring right back at him.

"Easy, I picked the lock." Luffy says with a smile, like it is the easiest thing to do. "Do you know that you have a cat boy living in your apartment?" Luffy questions, pulling Zoro's tail. The cat instantly growls, and yanks his tail out of Luffy's hold.

"You broke into my house?" Sanji's glare now aimed at Luffy. The chef really thought Zoro was the one who let the raven haired teen inside, but he was sadly mistaken.

"Yup! Sanji, I want cat ears and tail!" Luffy cheers.

"Too bad I can't give you any." Sanji pinches the bridge of his nose. "Go home Luffy, it's late."

Luffy pouts. "But Sanji, what about my food?"

"Luffy, I had a rough day. I'll give it to you another time. Just go home."

"But..." Luffy protests. Zoro leans over, closer to Luffy's ear and whispers something that Sanji can't hear. Luffy listens attentively, before he laughs. "Ok, Zoro. I'll see you tomorrow." Luffy skips out of the apartment with Chopper and closes the door.

"What did you say?" Sanji asks, raising an eyebrow.

Zoro smirks at Sanji. "Something for me to know and for you to never figure out, Curly-brow."

"Go to bed!" Sanji roars. Zoro runs off, laughing at Sanji. The blonde sighs. _That's three people other than Law that knows. I'm I the only normal one that found Zoro weird? It's a human cat for freak's sake! Still, I can't run the risk. I need to be more careful._

Sanji finishes cleaning the mess in the kitchen both Luffy and Zoro had created, before heading to bed. The blonde takes off his shoes and shirt, before noticing a big bump under the quilt on his bed. Sanji removes the quilt only to see Zoro curled in a ball, his tail wrapped around him, with his ears flat on his head and his chest rising and falling as he sleeps. The blonde smiles- it is a cute sight.

_If I were nice, I can let him sleep here. Too bad I'm not._

The blonde chef kicks Zoro clean of his bed. "On the couch." He orders.

Zoro looks up at Sanji, while rubbing his head. "What? You can't do that!" Zoro stands up, looking at Sanji, anger written on his face.

"Oh, yes I can. Now scat!" Sanji jumps onto his bed. "Oh! And don't forget to turn off the light when you leave."

"But it's cold..." Zoro says, hoping to be able to get into bed with the blonde.

Sanji shuffles a little, trying to unpin himself from his comforter. "Here." Sanji tosses the comforter hitting the cat square in the face. "I have my sheets to keep me warm. Night Marimo." Sanji turns his back to the cat, signalling that the conversation is over.

Sanji hears when Zoro's bare feet walk away. _Maybe I should have let him stay in bed. I was kinda mean. Maybe I should call him back. _Sanji is starting to feel bad until he notices his light is still on. _Forget what I said. That little monster can sleep outside for all I care!_

**AN:** I finished another chapter! Zoro hopefully will be aging in a few chapters. It's easier to set a relationship with Sanji with a younger Zoro. Hope you keep enjoying the story!


	5. Rorona's Creation Chp:5

**Take You In**

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Sanji wakes up early to the sound of his alarm clock. Clicking his alarm, the sleepy blonde shimmies to the side of his bed, he sits, stretches his muscles before picking up his cell phone from on top of the counter and dials his father's number.

"Hey dad, I'm taking today off. I have some things to work out."

"Eggplant, take as long as you need… You can take the week off if you need to."

"No, just today. I'll be at the Baratie early tomorrow morning."

Zeff sighs "Whatever makes you happy..." Sanji hears when Zeff hangs up. The blonde gets up from sitting on his bed and takes a quick shower before calling Law.

"Morning Law, you up?" Sanji asks, towel over his head, drying his blonde hair.

"Yeah," The sleepy voice responds. "Are you still going to your uncle's house?"

"Yup, the address is Netrare Street House 43_, _I guess I'll see you there. I'll be reaching in about an hour." Before Sanji can hang up, the blond hears Law speak quickly.

"Sanji-ya...? Um, I kinda told Kid I was going with you today. He insisted to come with me..."

Sanji scratches behind his head before answering, thinking about the consequences of more people knowing about Zoro's existence. "I don't know Law. A lot of people already know about Zoro. I can't afford to let more people know." Plus, he doesn't really like Law's new boyfriend. He only met him a few times, but that's all it took for Sanji to want to stay away from him. He wants to say that Kid is a jerk, but he decides against it.

"I know... but I'm sure Kid-ya won't say anything. He can hold a secret. Please? He told me I couldn't go if he wasn't coming and I really want to go..."

Sanji runs his hand through his hair before answering. "Fine, I guess." Sanji hangs up. He really didn't want Kid to join them. Kid is like a jealous boyfriend who always seems to be trying to say a smart or snide comment to make Sanji look bad in front of Law.

_Kid probably doesn't trust Law with me. It's not like I blame him. I am irresistible…_

The blonde chef quickly gets dressed- a black dress pants and a grey T-shirt. Sanji steps out of his room and heads to the couch where the cat is sleeping. He's not able to see the marimo because he is under the comforter, but knows he is there. Deciding to let the cat catch a few more Z's, he decides to wake him after breakfast.

/

Sanji is making eggs when someone knocks on his door. _Who would be here so early? _He thinks suspiciously. Sanji walks to the door slowly, and opens the door only to see Luffy with a bright smile on his face. And thankfully no Chopper. He relaxes.

"Sanji! Food! And hurry, cause I have school!" Luffy demands while extending both his arms to the air.

"Luffy, it's too early for this." Sanji says with a sigh.

Luffy side-steps Sanji, saying something about seeing Zoro and smelling food.

"Zoro is sleeping and the food is not for you." Sanji comments, following the raven hair boy, starting to feel irritated. He likes the young kid, but the kid thinks more with his stomach than with his brain. And Sanji being a chef, well... that's all Luffy wants from him, food.

"Can't you make extra? Feed the poor Sanji!"

"Luffy, you are NOT poor, and I'm sure you ate this morning. Your brother wouldn't let you go hungry." Sanji makes his way towards the stove again to flip the eggs, smelling that they are going to burn if he doesn't. "But I guess I can spare some food." He finally gives in, his instinct of feeding anyone always playing a part.

"YES! But you have to hurry Sanji, I'm already late." Luffy informs, leaning over the blonde chef's shoulder. Luffy takes in the smell of the eggs Sanji is cooking, a drool appearing on Luffy's lip.

"Right..." Sanji made some pancakes in a flash and shoves the eggs and pancakes onto Luffy's face. "Just GO, keep the plate."

Luffy smiles at Sanji. "Thank you! For the food and the plate!" With that, Luffy runs out.

Sanji sighs. Finishing breakfast, Sanji goes to wake the sleeping lump, in which he soon figures out the green cat sleeps like it's dead.

To Sanji's surprise, it is impossible to get Zoro to wake.

He tried shaking, screaming, and putting an ice down the cat's back. All that did was stir it. He contemplated throwing water on him but couldn't. He would wet his couch in the process.

Having to meet Law, he quickly packs breakfast for the cat, grabs the bandanna Brook gave him and picks Zoro up.

_I hope this isn't what Zeff was referring to when he said to settle down. I am for sure not having any kids if it's going to be like this…_ He thinks bitterly, as he juggles the food, Zoro and his key, as he tries to lock his door.

_/_

Sanji arrives at Roronoa's house after Law and Kid. Parking his car, the blonde picks up the still sleeping cat before walking to the house, where Law and Kid are waiting.

"Took you long enough. You're unfashionably late" Kid comments, his eyes looking at Sanji from head to toe as he reaches. Law gives Kid a kick to the shin, making a face for Kid to keep his mouth shut.

Kid is Law's new boyfriend. He has red hair and is about 3 inches shorter than Sanji. He always tries to act "cool". In which to Sanji, Kid's "cool" is defined as: **C**-constipated. **O**- outdated. **O**- Out rated. **L**-loser. '**COOL'**

"Let me help you with that." Offers Law, hands already reaching for the sleeping Marimo.

Sanji passes Zoro to Law when the doctor extends his hands so the blonde could open the door. Taking Zoro, Law ajust him so his head is on his shoulder.

"So this is the famous little monster. He looks better than the chef..." Kid comments, looking at Zoro's sleeping face on Law's shoulder. Law gives Kid another glare.

Sanji can hear his own teeth screech together as he pushes open the door. Sanji turns around to take the cat back, only to be declined by Law, saying he didn't mind holding him. Sanji knows Law has a weak spot for animals, so he didn't find it surprising.

Law walks over the couch and places down Zoro. He stays there for a few seconds, still amused by the sleeping creature, before continuing to follow Sanji to the attic when the blonde calls him.

As they enter, Sanji explains what he already knows. "There is a box marked as 'Not Important'. The letter said that's where everything is."

"Why would he label it that?" Kid asks.

"Maybe to divert anyone who tries to find it? If someone labels something as not important, it is of no value." Law offers, looking at Sanji to see if he is correct.

"You're so smart Law." Kid cooes, hugging Law from behind when he sees the blonde glance at them.

Sanji instantly looks away, trying to seem like he hadn't seen anything, or at least didn't care. Sanji didn't care, but it bothered him that Kid was doing this to get under his skin. It was stupid of the red head- one reason he didn't like him.

Law glares at Kid. "I don't know what you're up to but you better watch it." He hisses. "If you keep this up, I promise you it won't end nicely..." Kid instantly releases Law before muttering sorry.

Sanji places some of the boxes on the floor, making it so Law and Kid can also look in them while he did his own search.

Most of the boxes were filled with endless journal entries in which Law, as the vet and the most scientific one, offered to look at when he got home and had more time. He will inform Sanji of any new discoveries he makes. In the boxes there were also old computers. Some of those computers didn't even turn on, and the one that did were in a different language. It isn't until noon that the three men finally stumble upon something useful in the mountain of boxes label as "not important."

Kid has found a few tapes labelled by numbers.

"Want to check these out?" Kid asks Law and Sanji, pointing at the box full of old tapes.

"Yeah, I haven't learned anything yet." Sanji says, feeling relieved they finally found something. He is starting to get a headache with all the paperwork he doesn't understand. They look like formulas, Sanji isn't sure since he's never seen them before. All he knows is that he is getting frustrated, and wants some explanation.

Sanji places the tape into a DVR that is in the attic after Kid plugs it in. The tape starts with a lean man. The man has black hair combed back into a ponytail. Sanji knows who he is the moment he sees the man. He can't deny that it's his uncle. He has an identical swirl on his left eyebrow like his.

He is talking about an experiment to make humans better. The military wanting stronger, more intelligent and more agile soldiers. The scientist apparently found these traits humans lacked in animals. Humans and animals fused correctly can make the perfect weapons. The intelligence of a human, but the speed and strength of an animal.

The tape continues with Roronoa in a lab, surrounded by other scientists. There is another man who catches Sanji's attention. He is really tall, tan and always has a smile on his face. What catches his attention is that this man is the only one not wearing a lab coat. The man wears a feathered looking 'cape' (Sanji isn't sure what it is) and he also wears colorful clothing.

The tape shows people getting injected with something the blonde can't figure out. The people who were injected would start to thrash about and go crazy, screaming in pain as their bodies tried to change into that of an animal, bones cracking and pushing the skin painfully. They would do this until they would just stop moving. As the tape continues, Sanji can tell there are many setbacks. All of the test subjects shown had all died in agony. There were at least 60 people experimented on and none had apparently made it. Each of them dying painfully.

The tape continues to show scientists shaking their heads in disappointment. The tape suddenly goes into static. Sanji Law and Kid look at each other, trying to understand this new information.

Sanji thought it was over until he sees his uncle's face on the television screen.

"All the experimentation has failed. But I, Roronoa, have succeeded. All of the scientists unanimously decided to abandon this project after so many setbacks. But we were getting so close." The man who is Sanji's uncle spoke. "But I can't just leave this project. I put too much time and money into this…" There is a moment of silence. "They wouldn't even try my idea. I know if they did, the experimentation would work." The raven haired man says, disappointed.

"Hearing they were going to cancel the program, I decided to motion my idea behind their backs." The man's face lights up as he speaks. "Instead of making someone change into an animal, why not be born like one?

"Form as an animal." Roronoa says with the same bright aura. "Changing into an animal puts too much stress on a person's body, but if the baby is born part animal, then maybe we have a chance…" A hateful looks comes over Sanji's uncle features. "But they denied my proposition just because it could harm a baby, but I knew it would work. And what is one child against a whole nation?"

"So instead of injecting the serum into a pregnant woman with the probability of it killing her, I took small samples of feline DNA and fed it to her instead. That way the baby growing inside her womb can develop with the animal traits… I Roronoa, created a new weapon." He chuckles darkly.

Law looks at Sanji with a puzzled look. Sanji's eyes never left the television screen as the man continues talking. The blonde notices when his uncle's face becomes dark. Almost regretful.

"She didn't make it… The pregnancy advanced. She gave birth in six months instead of nine. I couldn't do anything to save her. She was in so much pain." The raven haired scientist says with a solemn expression on his face. "She died because the baby inside of her…" His lips and body trembles, words shaky as his eyebrows furrow, taking a pained look to them. "Ate its way out."

Sanji places a hand over his mouth, not knowing what to do but to just stare in silent shock. He couldn't begin to imagine what that poor woman felt, being eaten from the inside out. Law has to look away from the screen, his eyebrows furrowing. Kid keeps staring at the screen, trying to wrap his mind around what he is listening to.

"I tried to help her… I truly did… but it was like a monster. Its eyes were golden, full of blood lust, bloodthirsty." Roronoa lifts his hands to the screen, blood covering them. Sanji hears when Kid gasps. He can't believe what he is seeing.

On one of his hands, his uncle is holding a small knife. "I had to defend myself. But instead I made my perfect creation blind in one eye. It was out of control, so I had to chain it." The man places one of his bloody hands on his head, smearing blood. "I didn't expect it to be born so strong or so blood lusted..." Roronoa moves the camera to the left to show the "thing" he is talking about.

Sanji clenches his fist when he sees the familiar green hair and animal traits. Sanji feels when Law places his hand on his, but the blonde keeps his eye firmly on what he knows for sure is Zoro.

The cat seems as big as three years old, in which the blonde finds odd because judging from what his uncle is saying and from his bloody appearance, it seems like it is the same day the cat was born.

Zoro is in a corner, chained by the neck. He is sitting crossed legged on the floor, just staring at his uncle. And it isn't an _'I want to hug you'_ stare. It is more of a '_you look like dinner' _stare. The cat is covered in blood from head to toe, it's left eye bleeding profoundly. The blonde notices the recording is done in this very attic.

Sanji's uncle moves the camera to face him again. "I had to tell someone, so I told my best friend Doflamingo… I should have never. When he came all he did was talk about power and controlling. When Doflamingo sedated the animal to take blood samples, I took the opportunity to take it and run." Sanji can see the guilt behind his uncle's eyes as he speaks.

"I can't give him to Doflamingo, so I ran and hid. I just hope that from the little blood sample Doflamingo obtained, he can't do anything... I need to look for my records back at the lab and bring them here. I might have to do more than one trip because of all the information related to this. If I get caught, this tape is for whoever finds this monster. Even though it's wild, I know it has a human mind as well… But I wouldn't trust it. It has a double personality. Like the animal half and the human half are always fighting for control"

Roronoa looks at the screen hard. Sanji feels his heart skip when his uncle's eyes meets his through the screen.

"Sanji… keep him chained and locked. He can't be trusted. He has a double personality. I don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to rest in peace if something happens to you. I know I won't be able to live long. I know that there are many after my head for doing this… but no one knows about you. So when my time comes, I'll be handing him to you." Roronoa chuckles. "It's probably now, if you are watching this. Everything you need is recorded. Sanji, be careful, nothing is what it seems."

"Another person that will be after Zoro will be Doflamingo. Doflamingo will try to get his hands on my weapon. Don't give him the monster Sanji. If you do... I don't know what can happen. I should have never done this, but I did. I'm sorry Sanji, please forgive me..." The television cuts out and goes to a plain blue screen.

Sanji tighten his grip on Law's hand. He didn't know what to think. The Zoro his uncle described is so much different from the Zoro he met. _But it is Zoro. The bloody thing sitting in that corner is him. I let a monster into my home. It could have killed me if it wanted to._

Laws voice brings Sanji out of his thoughts.

"This doesn't make sense… The blood on your uncle's hands means Zoro was born the same day Roronoa made that video. How is it that Zoro was that big? It's impossible." Law places a hand on his chin. Releasing Sanji's hand, Law makes his way towards the other boxes. "I'm going to look these over..."

Kid glares at Law. "No, you are not getting any deeper into this shit. People are after that monster sleeping downstairs, dangerous people. Not to mention we don't know when that cat will turn on us. I don't want to be eaten alive!" Kid reasons, while making his way towards Law, intending to drag him out of here if need be.

"Kid's right, Law..." Sanji says, agreeing with Kid for the first time. "I don't know if Zoro will hurt you. I think I want you out of this too."

Law gives both Kid and Sanji a disappointed look. "What?! The road gets a little tough and you want me to just abandon the people who need me?"

Kid cuts Law off. "Law, you only feel this way because Zoro, is in some way, part animal. You feel pity for"-

"Don't you dare use that nonsense on me!" Law turns to look at Sanji. "And you! I can't believe you would even agree to that. You know me already. I won't back down if someone needs help! That's why I'm there for you. You can't do this alone. You don't even understand half the things here. And who would you go to if one of you got hurt?"

Sanji's eyes stay on the floor. _Law's right. He can help a lot… If Zoro gets hurt, who will I go to?_

"Law, Zoro was given to me to protect and that's what I'm planning on doing. You are needed for that, so if you want... I will gladly let you enter this mess I now call my life." Sanji says, feeling a little more confident knowing Law will be with him.

Law gives Sanji an approving smile.

"But Law, you have nothing to do with this." Kid continues to reason, eyeing his boyfriend. Not wanting his boyfriend to get hurt. If those people really want Zoro, then he runs a risk of getting hurt or worse, killed.

Law gives Kid a small kiss, "Yeah, but I want to be part of this."

Kid sighs, finally giving up. "Fine then… count me in if you need anything. I can't let you get hurt, someone has to take care of you and help out..."

"Thanks Kid." Sanji smiles, his feelings for Kid lightening up a little. _Maybe Kid isn't so bad after all._

"I wasn't talking to you." He smirks, while glaring at Sanji before looking at Law again. "You my darling, can ask for all the help you want."

Sanji rolls his eyes as he descends the steps from the attic. _Jerk_

**AN: **Don't worry, the confusion will be dealt with in the upcoming chapters. I didn't want to put too much information into just one chapter. Sanji and Zoro's relationship will get stronger in the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy.


	6. Festival Chp:6

**Take You In**

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Sanji couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about the cat who is just in the other room. That animal can kill him in his sleep. Each time the blonde would start to doze off, he would wake himself up. He found it a bit stupid, but at night he would sometimes hear the cat get up and walk around. He never did enter his room, but it still scared the chef to no end. It scared him enough for him to call Law. Law said it was perfectly normal for cats to wake up during the night, saying something about cats hunting at night, which only made Sanji more nervous each time he heard the cat move during the night.

In the mornings, Sanji would wake up the same time he normally did and got ready to leave for work. After trying to wake Zoro for a week, the blonde decided that it took more effort to wake him than to let him sleep. Sanji would cook breakfast, lunch and dinner and leave a note which instructed Zoro to warm it up. The blonde would spend the day at work, and at night, Sanji returns home to a sleeping cat. He would undress and go to sleep. The routine continued like this until the month of November left.

"Eggplant, how many times do I have to tell you, get a life?"

Sanji looks up from chopping some vegetables. "Dad, come on. It's boring home. And it can get pretty lonely." He adds, returning to his work.

"That's the reason I said to meet someone" Zeff reasons, while taking Sanji's knife. "I don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life." Sanji looks at his father while he talks. "Go have fun tonight. There is a festival coming to town. Take a friend, a girl, anyone. But you are not staying here."

The blonde finds himself in his car driving back home. His father is really persistent and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

_Who am I going to go with? Nami? Nah, she wouldn't want to go with me, she has Luffy now._

Sanji opens his door and throws his keys on the counter. He glances at the sofa, not seeing Zoro there. It is weird for the blonde not to see the cat on the couch sleeping. In the morning, the blonde would leave when the marimo slept, and would return when the marimo is already sleeping.

_But where can he be? This house isn't that big…_

Sanji makes his way to his room. When the blonde enters, his immediate reaction is to sprint towards the crazy cat. When the blonde had opened the door, he sees Zoro trying to cut his ear off. The only thing that passes through his mind is to stop Zoro. He runs quickly, jumping over his bed and grabs Zoro's hand that is holding the scissors up to his ear. Zoro flinches back, eyes widening when he feels Sanji's bigger hand hold his wrist.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Sanji roars at the surprised cat. "YOU SHITTY CAT!" His grip tightens around the marimo's wrist.

"Sanji? What are you doing here?" Zoro asks, while trying to pull his hand free from Sanji's tight grasp.

The blonde watches as blood trickle down the cat's right ear. "Why were you trying to cut off your ear?"

"I wasn't going to cut my ears!" Zoro explains, finally freeing his hand, more because Sanji released him.

"Then what is this?" Sanji pulls the cat's ear, the one that has blood trailing down it.

"GAH! That hurts! I was just _fixing_ it!"Zoro complains, swatting Sanji's hand away. Sanji keeps looking at Zoro, waiting for him to explain himself.

"On the box... TV thing, there was this thing, where people would cut the dog's ears and tails short for style."

"And you like that style?" Sanji asks, while lifting an eyebrow, not believing Zoro would like it. There has to be a reason why he wants to cut his ears.

"No, of course not! I thought… that if my ears and tail were shorter... then maybe..." Zoro looks to his side meekly, not being able to look at Sanji in the eye, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "I can go with you, to wherever you go everyday..."

Sanji can't help but stare at the cat dumbfounded. When he saw Zoro trying to cut his ear, he didn't know what to think. He even told himself no excuse is good enough to justify what the cat was trying to do. But now… he didn't know whether to be mad or not. The Marimo was just trying to be with him.

"Marimo…" Sanji bites his bottom lip before he looks back at Zoro. "You're so stupid... you can't solve everything by cutting it." Zoro watches as Sanji turns around and disappears into the bathroom. He returns with a small bandage. "Marimo… I'll be right back. I have something to take care of. You think you can manage here until I return?"

Zoro's nods his head while his left ear drops down, while the other hangs to its side a bit, not being able to lower completely. "I guess."

Sanji ruffles the cat's soft hair before he heads outside. "And Zoro, if you shape your ears short… how will you wear those earrings you love so much?" Zoro's ears perk up, his eyes wide. Sanji doesn't hear Zoro's answer as he closes the apartment door behind him.

The blonde is glad he made it when he did. The cat didn't cut his ear to deep, but who knows what could have happened if he hadn't arrived when he did. Also, he would have to limit what the cat watches on TV when he isn't home.

Standing outside his door, Sanji lights a cigarette and takes out his phone to call Luffy. Sanji puts his plan into motion.

He returns shortly after with Luffy bubbling right behind him. Sanji places the bags he is carrying on the counter and calls for Zoro to come into the dining room. When Zoro reaches the dining room, Sanji continues with the next part of his plan.

"Hey Marimo, I got something you will like~." Sanji sings, while placing one of his hands inside one of the bags he brought with him. Luffy is next to the blonde with a wide grin on his face, leaning one the balls of his feet.

Zoro's eyes goes from the blonde's face to Sanji's hand, which is inside the bag. "What is it?"

"Tonight, I am taking you and Luffy out!" Sanji says, giving Zoro a small smile. The blonde can visibly see the cat's face lighting up with the thought of leaving the apartment.

Sanji pulls his hand out to reveal a pair of fake fox-like and dog-like ears with its corresponding tails. The dog ears and tail are black, while the fox pair are orange.

Zoro tilts his head to the side in confusion. Looking from the items, then to the blonde's face, the cat waits for an explanation from the chef.

"You see, my little slow Marimo..." Sanji says slyly, while handing the fake, black dog ears and tail to Luffy. "Tonight there is a festival." The blonde proceeds by putting on the orange fox-like ears. "And I think it would be the perfect way to get you out of these four walls." He takes the belt, which has a fox tail attached to it and wraps it around his waist. "Without you having to cover yourself."

Luffy steps closer to Sanji with his ears and tail on. "Zoro won't have to hide cause the people will think your ears and tail are fake, just like ours."

Zoro fidgets on his feet before answering. "But cook… what if people do notice?"

"They won't." Sanji pulls on the cat's ear with the earrings lightly. "If you keep these still, they will never know. Plus, they're green. They WILL think they are fake. So go grab a jacket… and don't forget your shoes."

The blonde watches as the cat runs back into his room on all fours, his clothes were being kept in the chef's room.

_That "walking" seriously needs to improve. I'll just say he's in character or something if somebody asks._

_/_

Sanji has to say, this is probably the weirdest thing he has ever done. Walking down the main street of the festival, many people stared at him. Maybe they thought Sanji was a bit crazy dressing up as a fox, with the two younger ones dressed up as a cat and a dog. But the "disguise" fulfilled its purpose. No one asked or suspected that Zoro's ears and tail were real. They did, however, give the cat weird looks when Zoro walked without the aid of either himself or Luffy on all fours. All Sanji could do was smile meekly as the people watching Zoro would turn their questioning eyes at him.

Sanji on his part allowed the two younger ones have their fun. The two ate cotton candy, rode rides and even danced to the live music playing. Sanji was at bliss watching both of the younger ones have fun. At times, women would flock to him, thinking Sanji was a dad playing along with his sons- which the blond quickly corrected, saying they were his nephews. They complimented him on his looks, saying he looked cute and adorable wearing the fox tail and ears. The blond would blush and thank the ladies, not really sure what to do since he was normally the one to compliment them.

"You guys ready to go home?" The blonde asks, the two who just got off a roller coaster ride.

"Nope!"

"Yeah..."

Both the cat and the "dog" (Luffy) say in unison.

Luffy looks at Zoro questionably. "You want to go home? You're not having fun?"

Zoro looks at Luffy's questionable gaze. "Yeah, I am. But..." Zoro stifles a yawn. "I'm sleepy" Zoro says, while rubbing his eye.

Sanji chuckles, "Alright, let's go… and no complaining Luffy." He adds.

Luffy has his mouth open to protest, but closes it when he hears Sanji's command.

Once they reach the car, the blonde starts looking for his car keys in his pocket. "Where did I put them? " Sanji comes up empty with his left pocket. Patting down his other pocket Sanji doesn't feel them.

"Curly-brow hurry up, it's cold." Zoro complains, Luffy smiling after hearing Zoro's nickname for Sanji.

Sanji can hear Luffy also start to complain about the cold behind him. Sanji presses his head against the car door, letting the cold metal cool his head and relax his mind. His day never goes like he wanted them to. Something always has to come up and mess it up.

"Do you need some help?"

Sanji looks up when he hears an unrecognizable voice. His blue eyes lands on a tall man, slightly built with a beard that swirls inwardly.

"I can't find my keys… Don't worry, I'll find them." Sanji replies, feeling uneasy with the man.

Sanji watches as the man slinks his way closer, a bothersome smile on his face. The man's eyes moves from Sanji to the two kids, which at this point are talking about the cotton candy they ate.

"Cute kid and teen you've got there..." The man says, a sly smile creeping onto his lips, wrinkling his cheeks and forehead.

"Sir, I said we're good. We don't need your help." Sanji is starting to get the feeling that this man is not trying to help him open his car door, but is thinking something else.

In a flash, the man runs to the two talking boys. The man reaches his hand out, trying to grab onto the boy who is closest to him, which is Luffy. Instead of grabbing Luffy, to his surprise, he has a foot to his face.

Sanji was able to run fast enough to push Luffy out of the way, knocking the cat down with Luffy in the processes. Both Zoro and Luffy look up to see Sanji slowly take out his lighter and cigarette and light it, his foot still planted firmly on the man's face from their position on the ground.

"What a scum… These are children." Sanji says with disgust, his eyes shadowed.

The man steps back. "People pay high prices for kids. They're so young you can break them in, and do whatever you want with them. So young and full of life. And the teens are old enough for other more mature things; you know what I mean, Foxy Man...?" The man tries to explain, while rubbing his aching face with an evil smirk.

Sanji grits his teeth, almost breaking his cigarette in half. "Scum..." The blonde switches foot, kicking him straight up. The man's body flies up into the air upon impact. Before landing on the ground, Sanji jumps onto the hood of his car for additional height, and jumps off it. With a barrage of downward kicks to the man's abdomen, Sanji finishes him off, effectively breaking the pavement under the man with the force the blonde hits him.

Because of all the movement, the blonde hears his keys jingle. They are attached to the belt loopholes, to the back of his pants.

_When did I put you there? Oh, well…_

Sanji turns to look at the two kids still on lying on the ground. "Let's go home."

Both kids get up and run into Sanji's car without saying a word.

The way home is torture for the poor blonde. Both boys asking a series of question. "Why do you fight with your feet? - Who taught you? - Why didn't you tell us?- How long have you fought like that?-What kind of training is needed to become like that?" Both of them are asking at the same time, trying to catch Sanji's attention so he can answer their question.

Sanji smacks his head on the steering wheel when he pulls up to the apartment complex. "Ok, guys, no more questions. The important thing you need to know you already asked. I fight with my feet cause I'm a cook and I can't damage my hands. And my father was the one who taught me. Now let's get inside, I'm tired."

Luffy insisted that he wanted to stay over. So the blonde asked permission from Luffy's older brother, Ace, inwardly hoping the man would say 'no', but he didn't. Sanji set up the living room by moving the chairs and spreading a blanket for both boys to sleep on. _It's Zoro's first sleep over. _Sanji thinks with a smile.

"Ok, no talking, playing or breaking things. SLEEP!" Sanji commands. "Good night." He turns on his heel to go into his room to get a good night's sleep.

"Sanji? You aren't staying with us?" Luffy asks, his elbows on his pillow as he lays flat on his stomach.

"No, I have my bed that's calling for me." Sanji says, his eye going to Zoro who has his back turned to them, apparently already fast asleep. A small smile crosses over Sanji's lips.

"Can you please stay?" Luffy does his puppy dog eyes, which works because he still has his dog ears on.

Sanji sighs in defeat. "Fine..."

_I seriously need to get away from these crazy children…_

Sanji walks over towards Luffy and is about to walk over the cat, when Zoro rolls onto his side and makes the blonde trip. He falls on the floor, and looks over his shoulder.

"You little...!" Sanji wants to strangle the cat, but gets distracted. He looks over Zoro only to see Luffy laughing while hitting his knee.

"Sanji is funny! Why don't you just sleep in the middle?" Luffy suggests, between laughs.

"In the middle?" Sounding a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we don't have germs or anything like that." Luffy lays down and pats the spot where Sanji is to lie, between Zoro and him.

Sanji sighs again. Leaning over Zoro, he turns off the lamp, making the room go dark.

In a few minutes Sanji hears when Luffy falls asleep because of the boy's soft snores. Getting a bit more comfortable by turning on his side now facing Luffy, the blonde decides to try to sleep.

Before he can doze off completely, the blonde feels when the cat moves behind of him. He decides to pretend to be sleeping.

_What's he doing? Is he awake?_

Sanji opens one of his blue eyes, now being able to see the cat looming over him. Flashes from the video runs through his mind. Fear starting to make it's way into Sanji's mind.

_Is he going to attack me? Why is he so close? _Sanji can feel sweat starting to form on his brow. _He is going to try to kill me. I should have minded my uncle when he said to chain him._

Sanji closes his eyes tight when he feels the green cat's face get close to his ears. Close enough for Sanji to feel the cat's hot breath.

_I'M DEAD!_

"Thank you, Sanji..."

Sanji's eyes fly open, inwardly thanking himself that Zoro can't see that he opened his eyes. Zoro says it so low, that if weren't for the fact that Zoro is so close to his ear, he would have missed it.

He hears when the cat lays back down, cuddling closer onto Sanji's back.


	7. Aftermath Chp:7

**Take You In**

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Sanji had to say, the cat's personality made an 180 degree change. Zoro would wake before the blond left for work and ate breakfast with him. Even though the blonde knew Zoro will go back to sleep once he left the apartment. When he returns, he would find Zoro waiting by the door. Asking him many questions ranging from "How was your day?– to-What will you cook today?" Sanji also noticed the cat was more cooperative. He actually helped clean the house and took a shower without being forced or threatened to. Sanji was starting to wonder if the cats sudden change had to do with the festival outing or with his fighting abilities. Either way, he can get used to this more well behaved Zoro.

During the week, Zoro informed Sanji that a witch with orange hair (that's how Zoro described her) had sneaked into his apartment. The marimo said he hid in the closet corner when he smelt that it wasn't him. Sanji wanted to confront Nami, because he knows it was her, to not go into his apartment, but decided against it. She must be suspecting something was up. After all, Zoro would watch television meaning he either forgot to turn of the television, or someone is in his apartment. And she seems to have told Robin, because the raven haired woman approached him the other day, asking if he had an animal in his room, which Sanji curtly denied. Zoro wasn't exactly an animal, so technically he wasn't lying to a lady.

Sanji watches from the Baratie window at the rain that pours outside. It's raining so hard he can barely see out. _It's been raining non-stop for three days now. Though the forecast announces the rain should be passing soon. Why is it raining in December of all months?_

The blonde is going to resume his cooking when there is a flash of lighting and the Baratie goes pitch black. "Shit." Sanji curses, not being able to see anything. _Curse it, I can't finish this meat soup Luffy asked for…_

"Black out!" Sanji hears Zeff say from somewhere in the dark.

Looking outside the window, Sanji responds, "Yeah, looks like it's the whole neighborhood." There is no light outside, but he knows it's still raining because it's pouring so hard he can hear it.

"Well, Eggplant, go home. I'm going to close early. Can't see anything." Zeff turns on a flashlight. "Hey! All you workers! Pack up and go home early." Zeff shouts.

Sanji takes out his lighter and lights it so he can see what he is doing. He packs the items he was using, and places the meat he was cooking into the refrigerator, hoping electricity returns soon so it won't spoil.

/

Waving at his father, Sanji grabs his umbrella, the thought of lightning striking his umbrella crossing his mind, before running to his car and heading home.

The drive home is dangerous. The rain, lightning and thunder only getting stronger. Cars are driving past non-working traffic lights, and it is hard to see clearly with no lights from the street post and the heavy pouring rain. However, the blonde is able to make it back home in one piece.

Sanji slides out of his car and runs into his apartment complex, which apparently also is part of the power outage. Taking the stairs, since the blackout affected the elevators, he makes it to his door and opens it. Rinsing his umbrella by the door, Sanji looks into his pitch black apartment.

"Marimo! I'm home!" The blond calls, as he closes the door behind him. Taking off his wet shoes and jacket, Sanji places them by the door to dry. He didn't want to wet his house more than he had to.

Not hearing a response, he calls again, only to receive the same result. Lightning flashes, lighting the room at the same time. The blonde is able to see the couch for a brief second before it goes dark again, but still no cat.

The blond wonders where the cat is. _Is it scared of the weather_?

"Marimo?"

Sanji steps into his living room, still looking for the cat. He is only able to see what little the moonlight provides through the window. Sanji heads to his room, to check if Zoro went to sleep there. When he was a kid, hiding under the covers always made him feel safer, maybe Zoro did the same.

He is about to head to his room, but a noise stops him. The noise sounds like bare feet on wood, and it sounds like it's coming from right behind of him. Spinning around, Sanji looks back, not being able to see anything but darkness. He bites his bottom lips, eyes trying to see through the dark before he calls out for Zoro.

"Marimo?"

The blonde hears the same noise to the left, then the right. Whatever it is, the thing is circling him and is fast. Sanji hears a voice yell- "Gotcha!" -before he feels his body get slammed onto the ground, from the weight and impact of another.

"Marimo? What are you doing?" Asks Sanji, pinned under the cat's small body.

"Hunting... and I got you!" The cat beams at Sanji. "Something is wrong with the light. It just turned off… it's dark."

"Why are you hunting me?" Now lifting himself with his elbows, getting close to the cat's face, Sanji can just make out Zoro through the dark.

"If I'm able to take you down, then I'm stronger." Zoro says with a smirk, which is not seen by the blonde, however, Sanji is able to hear the arrogance in his voice.

"You had to do a sneak attack to get me, that doesn't count. " Sanji argues, annoyed at the cat's words. "Anyways, get off me. I need to light a candle."

"Ha! Don't feel any way, I wi-"

Sanji notices the cat's sudden stop in speech. He also notices the marimo's body stiffen. "Marimo?"

Zoro growls as he leans closer to Sanji's face. The blonde feels when the cat's hand tugs at the back of his head, bringing his head back and exposing his white neck.

"WHAT THE HE-" The blonde stops when he feels the cat's breath against his neck.

"You smell like… meat." Zoro licks Sanji's neck. "And taste so good..." Zoro leans back to be able to look at Sanji, while licking his lips.

"Marimo, get off me NOW!" Sanji tries to squirm from under Zoro, only to get both hands pinned down by an inhuman strength a cat that size could not possess.

Lightning flashes, lighting the room-Sanji pales when he sees Zoro's once green eyes turn into a beautiful golden yellow, glowing down at him, before it goes dark again. He becomes aware of the small hands that could not wrap around his wrist a second ago, slowly, but surely are.

"Marimo… Zoro! You're getting… heavy! Get off me!" Sanji can feel his heart pounding, and his breath speeds up as he starts to panic. He doesn't understand what is happening to Zoro, but he knows Zoro is not acting like himself.

_Something is off. This can't be the same small cat._

Sanji tries to pull his hands free, but Zoro's strength seems to have increased drastically. The only result he gets for trying to free himself, is Zoro raising Sanji's torso up a few centimeters and being slammed back down hard. Sanji gasps in pain when his back hits the ground, the sound resonating in the small apartment. The blonde feels when Zoro leans in again and gives Sanji a small nibble on his neck, as if tasting him first.

Sanji closes his eyes tight, trying to understand what is happening. But no matter how he thinks about it, one thing keeps passing through his mind...

_He's going to kill me!_ He's going to kill. _Is it because I smell like meat? This can't be happening to me!_

Sanji cringes into himself, moving his shoulder upwards, when he feels Zoro lick him again, slowly. With force, the blonde feels when his head is yanked back again, and hears the cat growl, a deep rumbling sound. "Keep still." The voice orders Sanji. Sanji doesn't recognize the voice. It sounds so animalistic and deep. Sanji can hear the cat slowly open his mouth, ready to bite into Sanji's long neck. Sanji chokes on his breath, thinking this is the end.

Realizing that one of his hands is free, since the hand Zoro was holding his arm down, is now pulling his head back from his hair. Sanji decides to take action, now determine to get out from under Zoro.

_I'm not going to die here, being killed like this._

Thinking fast, the blonde reaches out and scratches behind the cat's ear. The cat growls in protest, but eventually falls on his side, not being able to move.

Sanji jumps up from the floor, stumbling a bit before gaining his bearings. "Marimo! What was THAT!?"

"What are you talking about blondie?" Zoro huffs.

Luckily for the blonde, the light for the dining room flash on.

_YES! _Sanji almost jumps for joy.

Sanji looks at the cat that is still lying numbly on the floor. Sanji's mouth comically hit the floor. On the floor is Zoro. Same cat ears, tail and green hair. But the cat looks bigger or older... the blond isn't sure. The cat looks as old as Luffy, but is about an inch shorter.

Zoro sits up, while pulling the now tight shirt over his head. Sanji can't help but stare at the muscle the cat now has. The blonde can't help but also notice the two stripes the cat has around his biceps are now four. Zoro's hair has also grown out, making him seem almost more... animalistic.

Sanji swallows hard, before beginning to speak. "Marimo... you look older..." Looking at Zoro, Sanji can't help but feel his blood run south.

"I do?" Zoro looks down at himself and shrugs. "I don't see the difference."

"What do you mean you don't see the difference? The shirt you were wearing doesn't fit anymore, you're taller, and broader and have more muscles." The blonde points out, a blush making its way to his cheeks.

"I guess, cause the shirt isn't the only thing that feels tight."

Sanji's eyes trails down the cat's well-defined tanned body, stopping at the marimo's black pants. Blushing, Sanji turns around, having to shake his head. "Stay here... I'll see if I can get something from Luffy. He runs out his apartment, face still flushed. Zoro has changed so much, his body no longer of a small boy, but a strong, lean muscles, defined abs, tan, smooth skin, that he can just tou- Sanji shakes his head. _I shouldn't be thinking like that about Zoro! _He curses himself.

Sanji returns shortly after with a pair of pants and a jacket. Sanji looks at the feline who is still lying on the floor.

"What? Too lazy to get up, Marimo?"

Zoro stands up slowly before aiming daggers at the blonde. "Give that over if you're going to give it to me..."

_What happened to the nice obedient cat?_

Sanji hands the clothes over, giving his own glare in return. The blonde turns around beat red when he notices the cat shimming out of the tight pants. When he turns around to face Zoro after a minute or two, he has his pants on, now fighting to find the right way to put on the jacket.

The blonde can't help but notice that Zoro has a slim waist, and hard abs. His muscles rippling as he struggles to slip the jacket over his head.

_Zoro really has the body of a cat._

Sanji chuckles when he realizes that Zoro has gotten his earring stuck with one of the jacket's pocket buttons.

"Let me help you. You make me want to cry seeing you wrinkle your shirt that way."Sanji offers. Sanji can hear the cat growl in irritation. He pulls on the fabric, gently, trying to detach Zoro's earring from the fabric. Sanji can't help but notice the cat still has the scar he got not too long ago, while trying to cut his ear.

_So maybe he didn't age, wouldn't that scar disappear? _Sanji asks himself, while pulling the jacket down roughly. He blushes when he pulls the jacket and is now face to face with Zoro. Sanji's eye meets with Zoro's, noticing that the cat's eyes are not just green now, but has a hint of yellow. Zoro's facial features are more stern- strong jawline, sharp eyes, thin lips and high cheek bones.

"Zoro... go to bed. I have some stuff to deal with right now." He orders, needing to get away from him.

"Don't tell me what to do, crap cook." Zoro growls at Sanji. "I'm going to bed cause I want to, not because you sent me." Zoro turns around and heads into Sanji's room.

The blonde is about to ask the marimo where he is going, but decides he doesn't want to upset Zoro even more. Not after what happened. Thinking back, Sanji feels a chill run down his spine.

_What happened? The cat just changed. _Sanji enters his bathroom, and locks himself in. _Was it because I smelled like meat? Did that wake his animal side or something? I'll have to tell Law and see what he gets from it._

Sanji gasp, eyes widening when a dreadful thought comes to him.

_What if it was Law... or worse Luffy? Luffy at times has the smell of meat lingering on him. What if it was Luffy who was attacked? _Sanji imagines a dead, bloody Luffy on the floor. _This is getting more and more dangerous. I'll have to teach Luffy and Law the cat's weakness. Cause if it wasn't for that..._

Sanji places a hand around the side of his neck that Zoro was surely planning on feeding on. He closes his eyes, trying to forget.

Sanji dresses into his pyjamas. When he walks into his room, Sanji is met with a sleeping Marimo. He sighs. Lifting his leg, Sanji was planning on kicking the cat off the bed like last time, but this time the marimo grabs Sanji's leg.

Zoro pulls Sanji onto the bed, pinning both of Sanji's hands down and half of Zoro's torso on Sanji. Zoro glares down at Sanji, fangs bared- clearly angry.

"Stop kicking me!" Zoro growls down at the blonde, before relaxing back onto Sanji's bed. Sanji swallows again. _Note to self: No more kicking the grumpy cat._

"What are you doing here?" The blonde dares to ask, eyeing the cat for any movements. His body in flight mode, and if he has to... fight.

"The couch is too small, and it's cold." Zoro gives Sanji a glare. "Plus, I don't feel good."

Sanji lays down slowly, aware that Zoro might attack him during the night. Zoro turns his back to Sanji. The chef looks at Zoro's green head, his eyes trailing down Zoro's strong tan back, a frown on his lips.

_What happened to my little kitten? He's so different now. So much scarier... and scornful._

The blonde blushes when realization hits him. He is with another man on his bed. It's not like he has never had one, but this seems different. Sanji can't deny it, the cat looks handsome. He is tanned and has well-built muscles, even though the cat has never lifted a weight in his life. He wonders if that is part of a feline trait. Tigers and lions have naturally built bodies and that slim waist. Shaking his head, Sanji tries to ignore the snoring cat next to him.

Sanji tries to go back to sleep, but the memory of the cat's golden, sinister eyes keeps him up. What his uncle said was true, and it makes sense now. The double personality and the blood lust. Sanji knew he saw it too. His uncle had warned him and he didn't listen, but now he couldn't see himself chaining Zoro- however, he is starting to contemplate it. Someone like Luffy can get hurt if Zoro loses it, and even worse, if he isn't there to stop him.

Now Sanji understands how the cat was so big in that video. Sanji is starting to suspect that each time Zoro went thought one of those frenzies his body will change. The problem is why and how.

_I'm going to ask Law what he found out. I don't think Zoro's aged. The scar looks fresh and if he aged wouldn't it be gone? Law should be able to figure it out._

Sanji is finally able to close his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Yay, another chapter completed!**


	8. A Gift For The Cat Chp:8

**Take You In**

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Sanji wakes before his alarm clock. Taking a quick glance at the sleeping cat next to him, the blonde confirms what happened the night before was no dream. He can still feel the cat's warm body from the night before still lingering over him and his hot breath and defined body. Sanji shakes his head again, taking one last glance at the cat's tan back. Rolling out of bed and picking up his phone he heads into the living room. Looking at his phone, Sanji notices he has a text, tapping it, he read:

_**Hey, Eggplant, don't come into work today. The workers from yesterday night have come in to work this morning and I don't need your extra hands. Be a good boy and stay HOME! Love Zeff**_

Sanji almost gags at the last words and seeing a heart at the end. _That old geezer is a piece of work alright._

Pressing the 'end' button, the blonde dials Law's number. He places the phone by his ear, hearing the phone ring, he waits for an answer.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice is heard.

"Hey Law, this is Sanji," He whispers, so he won't wake Zoro. "I need you to come over to my apartment today."

"Do you know what time it is? I'm going back to sleep..."

"Wait Law, you don't understand! The cat aged and if it wakes up, I'm not sure what it will do… Law please come and check this out." Sanji pleads.

Sanji hears when Law sighs through the phone. "Fine, I'll be there in an hour or two. You're becoming paranoid Sanji-ya. Just let me get ready, and make me breakfast when I reach."

"Thanks Law, I owe you one..."

Sanji hangs up as he flops down onto his couch. The blonde feels something fluffy behind him, and looking back, Sanji's face drops. His couch is all scratched up. He can see the fluffy foam through the rips, as if they are clouds coming down to sleep on his couch.

_OH, he did NOT just use MY couch as a scratching post!_

Sanji storms back into his room, not caring if he wakes the sleeping lump on the bed -doesn't matter because if he doesn't wake before he reaches, he sure will when he gets his hands on him. Grabbing the sheet the cat is laying on and pulling it, he watches as Zoro rolls onto the wooden floor, Zoro makes a _thud_ sound, making Sanji wonder if he hit his head.

The blonde watches as the marimo's head slowly appears from the other side of the bed. "What's your pro-" '_yawn'_ Zoro stifles a yawn "-blem Ero-cook?" Zoro asks with a glare, while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"My couch! You used it as a scratching post! It looks horrible!" Sanji screams angrily, jumping on his bed to kick the cat. Sanji misses because Zoro swiftly slides under the bed.

"It's too early for this, cook!" Zoro shouts from under the bed, feeling irritated that Sanji woke him. "Can't we do this another time?" He tries to compromise.

The blonde looks under the bed, to see Zoro yellow-green eyes looking back at him. With a smirk, Sanji climbs back onto his bed, and looks over the other side. Seeing the cat's tail on the other side, his smirk widens.

"Nope!" Sanji jumps off the bed, and grabs Zoro's long green tail and pulls him out.

"COOOOOK!" Zoro screeches, as he digs his nails into Sanji's floor, leaving long marks as they scratch.

Sanji flips Zoro over onto his back and pins him onto the floor. Their breaths are even now, as they both glare at one another.

"Look you, that couch cost a lot of money. Not to mention that it WAS one of a kind! You're going to have to pay for it!" Sanji's blue eyes boring into Zoro's yellow-green eyes.

Zoro grits his teeth, an animalistic growl escaping his lips. Flipping Sanji over, using his now bigger and stronger body, Zoro glares down at Sanji, a deeper growl escaping his throat. "It was an impulse… the couch was ugly anyhow, looks better like that if you ask me."

Sanji huffs, biting his lower lip, feeling anger overwhelm him again. But there is something else there too. Sanji doesn't know what it is. He can feel the heat spreading over his face, as his body starts to shiver slightly. Now that Zoro looks older, he also looks more… attractive? His strong body, lean waist, and strong features…

The blonde soon realizes, _This was the same position he had me the night before…_

He starts to tremble when he remembers the hunger-filled yellow eyes that wanted to kill him. The hot breath, and sharp fangs that wanted to bite into his white neck. That primal beast that wanted to eat him… kill him. That same beast- the one looking down at him.

Zoro notices Sanji's change in attitude- with a sneer Zoro loosens his hold. "I'm going back to sleep." Zoro announces, while rolling off the blonde. Zoro stands up and walks over to the bed and lays down, limbs spread out, taking up both of his and Sanji's space.

Sanji sits up and looks at the cat. "Sure, take the bed while you're at it too!"

Sanji storms out the room, his face flushed, without him knowing why.

/

"He's healthy as a horse. Err, cat in this case. Nothing seems different, just his size." Law says, while taking his stethoscope off of Zoro's back. "His teeth have changed into those of an older cat, but he still has a few baby teeth. This could explain his two types of age teeth from my earlier examination, from when you first brought him to me."

"Sooo, he aged?" Sanji asks, while sitting at the edge of his bed, opposite side of the cat, eyeing Zoro who looks about ready to go back to sleep, if his constant yawning didn't give it away.

"Well, you said he got that cut on his ear not too long ago and it didn't heal completely... so maybe he didn't age, I'm not sure." Law has a hand to his chin, thinking. "But if I have to give it a name, I would say he 'developed." Zoro's ears twitches, as he looks up at Law, from his seated position on the bed.

"Developed? What do you mean?" Sanji asks, still confused.

"I would say developing more into his primitive instinct. You see his eyes look more of that of a feline. The marks, teeth and nails all grew. And he growls more than he used to. I would say each time he lets this 'other self', like you described it, take over, he becomes more of an animal." Law concludes. "At least that's what I think. I'm not an expert in this." He admits. "Though his aggressive behavior can be because of his changing body, making him more irritable." He shrugs.

Sanji hums before answering. "So it's like he becomes more of an animal." Sanji repeats to himself. _Was he really trying to bite me the night before? Was that his animal side trying to take over him?_

Law nods, "Well, that's what I think..."

"Cook, I'm hungry, feed me." Zoro growls out, taking the conversation elsewhere.

Sanji glares at the cat. "What do you want, moss head?" Though Zoro can be annoying, he won't let him go hungry. Even if the night before he was seen as dinner in Zoro's golden eyes.

Zoro contemplates his answer before perking up. "Meat!... Or fish." Zoro adds as an afterthought.

Sanji runs a hand through his hair. "It's breakfast Marimo."

"Yeah, and you asked what I wanted. Meat… Please" Zoro says sarcastically, flopping back onto Sanji's bed.

_Great, another Luffy, just what I needed. _Sanji thinks, as he heads towards his kitchen. Law follows him.

"Sanji," Law whispers. "I'm not sure we should feed his primitive instinct. I'm not sure what will trigger another development."

Sanji smirks at Law. "Whoever said I was making meat? It took forever to get Luffy to eat a "normal" breakfast; I'm not planning on starting again."

Law smiles at Sanji."Oh, Sanji what happened to your couch? It looks like it went through a war or something."

Sanji growls, remembering his poor couch's condition. "The cat..." is Sanji's only answer.

"Get him a scratching post, cats love it." Law suggests. "Keeps them away from your things, if you know what I mean..."

"No, I dont…"

"SAAAANJIIIIII!"

Sanji hears his name being yelled, as he enters the kitchen. Luffy is opening the door and letting himself in. "You didn't lock your door like last time! Does that mean you want me to enter so you could cook me something?" He asks.

Sanji glares back at Law. The vet chuckles before mouthing '_sorry'_ for not locking the door when he came in.

"No, Luffy. But it's Saturday and I guess I can cook you something. Take a seat and wait." The blonde makes his way to his kitchen, making a mental note that he has a lot of mouths to feed this morning.

Luffy ignores Sanji and heads into the blondes room. "Zoorrrooo! Here kitty kitty?!"

"3, 2, 1." Sanji murmurs under his breath

-"Sanji! Zoro is no Kitty, he's a Cat now! SOOOO COOL! How did you do that, eh Zoro? Eh, Zoro?"

- "Luffy! I'm trying to take a nap, stay if you're going to sleep, if not, Go!"

Sanji hears the two in his room.

_At least the cat will stay awake with Luffy around. _Sanji inwardly laughs at the cat's misfortune. _The Marimo sleeps too much anyways. Luffy should do him some good._

After a lot of screaming, arguing, and fighting from Luffy and Zoro, Sanji calls the two to eat and offers Law a seat by the table. Luffy ate his food in one bite. Zoro gave his smiley face pancake a frown as he glared at Sanji, but ate it anyways, under Sanji's threatening glare. Remembering the first time he neglected Sanji's cooking and ended up hanging from his tail over the balcony, Zoro ate his food with no complaints. Law ate his silently while watching Sanji and Zoro glare at each other occasionally. The blonde noticed Zoro's glare, but said nothing since the cat ate it without saying anything.

"Ah Sanji!" Luffy calls, wiping his mouth with Sanji's table cloth. "Ace wants to know if you can cook for our Christmas party? Oh, and New Years. He says he'll pay, like always."

Sanji gives Luffy a scowl for wiping his mouth with his table cloth. "Yeah, don't I always do it? If I don't, it would be like breaking tradition." Sanji says, giving Luffy a smirk. "Count my cooking skills in."

"YES! Sanji's cooking for Christmas!"Luffy looks at Law. "It would be weird if you don't come. Please come?"

Law chuckles. "You know I can't miss your parties. Can I invite Kid?"

"I guess, I have no problem, and I'm sure Ace wouldn't have a problem! Zoro's coming right Sanji?" Luffy asks, eyeing Sanji now.

Zoro ears perk up after hearing his name. Not knowing who 'The Christmas' is, he decided to turn the conversation out. Both Law and Zoro looks at Sanji.

Feeling all the eyes on him Sanji scratches behind his head. "Eh, I think he can come. If I can get something to hide these ears." Sanji adds while rubbing behind of Zoro's ears until the cat leans into Sanji's palm. "Sure, he can come."

"Stop that!" Zoro growls out, but is too powerless to do anything about it.

Sanji keeps scratching the cat's ears, leading Zoro's head down to the table, until his head is lying on the table.

"Yay! We are going to have so much FUN!" Luffy cheers, because Zoro might come. "Eh? Zoro, what are you doing?" Luffy asks, noticing the cat's head lying on the table with Sanji's hand underneath.

"This cook… won't leave… me alone." Zoro hiss, while trying to keep his eyes open and not give in to the bliss feeling of Sanji's soft hand.

"Let me try!" Luffy jumps from his seat and lands in between Sanji and Zoro.

Sanji smirks at Zoro as he removes his hand, knowing full well the cat won't be able to do anything to protest. After numbing the cat, it takes Zoro a few seconds to compose himself, giving Luffy just enough time to do what he wants.

Luffy reaches and scratches the cat's ear, the one not on the table. Zoro growls again, before holding Luffy's hand. "Luffy, that's not working so stop."

"Really? Awww, that's not fair. So only Sanji can touch you?"

Law and Sanji both blush at what Luffy said. Sanji clears his throat before speaking. "Luffy, I'm sure you're not doing it right." Sanji leans over and scratches the ear Luffy was scratching earlier. Zoro growls, but leans into the blonde's touch again, his eyes wanting to close.

"NO! Sanji, it's something only you can do!" Luffy cheers.

Sanji looks at Law. "Law, why don't you give it a try?" Sanji offers. "Stop growling Marimo, be the nice little kitty you were." Sanji scowls, smacking Zoro over the head. Sanji hears Zoro growl deeper. "Right here, Law" Sanji instructs.

Law leans over and scratches where Sanji had just scratched. Sanji watches the cat pout at him from his hunched position over the table. Sanji doesn't know why, but he wants Zoro to only react to his touch. He is actually nervous that Zoro will react to Law's touch. He isn't jealous, Sanji tells himself, it is his cat, so he shouldn't react to anyone but him.

Both Sanji and Luffy stare as Law's hand starts scratching Zoro's ears. Sanji hears the cat growl again and after a few seconds, he pushes Law's hand away. Zoro stands up while slamming both hands on the table. "What am I some kind of cat or something?!" Zoro glares at Sanji before storming off to Sanji's room and slamming the door shut. Luffy was going to scream that he is a cat, but Law covers his mouth, muffling his words.

Sanji sighs, knowing Zoro is angry, before he starts to pick up the dishes, a small smile tugging at his lips- which does not go unnoticed by both guests in the room.

_Maybe the cat isn't so bad after all. The cat is at least loyal, and cute when blushing under my touch. _Sanji freezes in his walk towards the kitchen. _The Marimo was blushing? Why would he be blushing?_ The blonde shakes his head before continuing to the sink. _Maybe it has nothing to do with me, but just that he liked how the petting felt, like any other cat. _Sanji concludes. _But still, he was sooo cute!_

"Sanji what happened to your couch? It looks like it went through a meat grinder?" Sanji hears Luffy from the living room.

_Forget me calling that monster cute! He's horrible!_

/

"Yohohoho! I see you're back Sanji-san, but you bring different guests this time. How may I help you?" Brook sings while stringing his guitar. He is sitting on the counter, crossed legged.

"WAAH! That's a guitar! That means you can play music!" Luffy cheers, as he runs into the pet store. Luffy introduces himself as he reaches Brook's side, Brook does the same. "Brook, you just have to play for our Christmas get together!"

"Yohohoho! My only family is Franky and we normally go to his place to celebrate. If he wants to go over, then yes, I would love to play for you!"

"Shishishishi, I'm sure he'll say yes, party starts at 6 on Christmas!"

"Hey, Brook." Sanji greats as he strolls into the pet store with Law right behind him. "This is Law. Law, this his Brook- he also knows about Zoro being a half cat." Sanji introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Brook says, still strumming his guitar.

"Same here. Nice store you've got here." Law compliments while taking in the nicely decorated pet store.

"Yes, thank you." Turning his attention back to Sanji, Brooks addresses the blonde. "Where is Mr. Kitten?"

"He stayed home. Anywho, the not-so-little monster is not important right now. I need something for the Marimo to claw on. You think you got something?"

"Yohohoh, yes. I had a feeling you would need something soon. I told Franky to make one just for your little kitty. We only order small ones, but I got Franky to order this one and adjust it for Kitty-san. Come, let me show you." Brook says while jumping down from the counter he was sitting on with his guitar.

Brook leads the three of them to the back room. Sanji sees Franky and waves at the man as he continues to pack boxes.

"My sweet, I'm going to show Sanji-san and his guest the creation you did for Kitty-san." Brook informs over his shoulder.

"Oh. So he did come to get it like you said he will. SUUUUPPPEERR! Blondie!" Franky says, dropping the boxes to pose with both hands placed together over his head.

Luffy laughs at Franky, while Law smiles in amusement after watching Sanji's face redden in embarrassment.

"This is it!" Brooks announces, gesturing to a large red scratching post, that is at least the height of Luffy, if not a little taller.

A smile crosses Sanji's face, just imagining the Marimo's face when he sees this. It actually looks cool. If he were a cat, he would love it. Also, his couch is safe from the cat's clutches.

"I'll take it! I'm sure the Marimo will love it!" Sanji says happily.

"Yohohohoho! I'm sure he will. You two seem to have such a deep bond!" Brook laughs. "Yohohoh!"

Sanji blushes at that comment. When he brought the cat to the pet store, he was upset because the Marimo had gotten "lost". Which according to Zoro, Sanji was the one that got lost, not him. Have these feelings that Sanji is experiencing, now that Zoro is older, always been there?

_And the Marimo? He was blushing after I touched him. But then again that could be for any reason. Maybe the cat was embarrassed to be rendered helpless in front of Luffy and Law._ Sanji finds himself wondering again about Zoro.

/

Zoro slams the door after escaping those people's touchy hands and slides to the floor, his back pressed against the door- wrapping his tail around himself defensively. Zoro can still feel the heat on his face that has spread there when Sanji's warm hand connected with his ears. When Sanji touched him, he felt an electricity flow through his body. When Sanji had scratched his ear, his body hummed with pleasure as his body became numb under those warm hands.

But when Law and Luffy tried it, he didn't feel anything. In truth, it felt weird, however, each time Sanji would look at him, he would feel uncomfortable under the blonde's ocean blue gaze. If Sanji kept doing what he was doing, he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

That night when Sanji was under him, he felt like eating the blonde right then and there. But it wasn't from hunger. Zoro growled in frustration. He had never felt this feeling before. Having the blonde powerless under him. He felt like he dominated the blonde. But then Sanji got away. It was like a prey getting away from a predator who hasn't eaten in weeks. He longed for Sanji to be under him again, to feel the power he had over the blonde. Zoro didn't know if it was his human half that felt like this or his animal half. But having Sanji under him that night triggered something.

Zoro crawls back to Sanji's bed. When Zoro lays down, he notices the blonde's scent lingering on the sheets. Taking Sanji's pillow, the cat sniffs it, eyes closing.

_It smells like him, nicotine and spices._

Zoro wraps his arms around the pillow and lays down on it. Getting ready to take his first nap of the day, his morning nap.

/

Sanji returns to his apartment after dropping Law off by his house. Luffy trailing behind him as they move the cat's present into the apartment.

"I think he'll love it!" Luffy says while running to get Zoro. Sanji hears the cat get irritated again when the young boy enters his room and once again wakes him up. "Come on Zoro! We got something for you!"

Luffy drags Zoro into the living room by his hand, Zoro seeming not to care to get up, as he tries to pull away and return to the warm bed the raven haired boy had pulled him out of.

"What is that?" Zoro asks while eyeing the scratching post suspiciously, and creeping closer, his ears flat on his head, like it will attack him.

"This, marimo, is for you to never touch my couch again. EVER!" Sanji says, grinning from ear to ear.

Sanji watches as the cat runs his hand down the post before hugging it tightly.

"It feels so nice!" Zoro purrs, as he rubs his cheek against it with a bright smile.

"So you like it?" Sanji asks, feeling happy that the cat enjoys his gift. Seeing Zoro smiling is enough to make him want to smile too.

Zoro frowns at Sanji, "No, but it will do." Ignoring the blonde, the cat continues to rub himself on the post- a kitty smile on his face.

Sanji grits his teeth in annoyance. _That little ungrateful cat. It's clear he loves it, but won't admit it. The same with my food. It was 'good' he says. What does that even mean!?_

No matter, he knows Zoro loves it. He can see it on his face.

Luffy stays with the cat as Sanji starts working out what he is going to cook differently for the Christmas party this year. He wants to put all his new dishes into the menu he learned this year. Everything has to be perfect!

Sadly enough, Sanji can't concentrate with Luffy and Zoro making so much noise.

_How can a cat and kid have so much fun with a scratching post in the first place?_

**_A/N: Thank you guest reviewer. Your review made me smile and happy. Thank You! XD_**


	9. Party Chp:9

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

That night Zoro slept with Luffy on the rug in the living room, while hugging his new scratching post tightly. Sanji wasn't able to sleep in peace. Even though Zoro only slept once in the same bed as him, he strangely felt lonely not hearing the cat's soft snores next to him. So after struggling to get into a comfortable position, the blonde finally fell into a restless sleep.

Apparently, Luffy is on Christmas vacation because he keeps sleeping over by Sanji's apartment. Ace occasionally knocks on the blonde's door to check up on his younger brother, and at other times Smoker. Even though Luffy annoys the cat, which is noticeable by the way Zoro glares at the raven haired boy, but he seems to enjoy the boys company- making Sanji wonder if Zoro is that desperate for company that he will accept Luffy's as company rather than staying alone.

The days passed similar to these, and before Sanji knew it, he has to get up early in the morning to start making the food for tonight's Christmas feast.

_Add a little spice here and a pinch of salt to this, _Sanji hums as he cooks, remembering an old song he used to sing. Sanji is so busy with his cooking that he doesn't notice the cat lean over his shoulder and take a strong whiff of the food he is cooking. It's so unexpected that he jumps in fright.

"Zoro! Don't lean over my shoulder like that! You scared me!" Sanji yelps, holding his hand over his heart. "And why are you shirtless? It's below zero!" He reprimands, seeing Zoro bear chest a little too close, making his inside turn in all sorts of ways.

"What are you cooking?" Zoro asks, ignoring Sanji' question while peering down at the chef's work. His nose moving slightly as he takes in the nice smell. He hums at the back of his throat as if approving Sanji's cooking, though he never really complimented him on his cooking.

Sanji sighs. "You have to wait like everyone else to taste such wonderful food."

"I'm fine with that." The cat answers, with a jaw popping yawn. "But I'm hungry now."

"Eat cereal or something, I'm busy today. I have a lot of food to prepare to feed the D. brothers."

Zoro pouts. "Cereal? I don't want to eat that." Zoro complains while crossing his arms in front his tan chest.

"Make yourself something to eat. Are you missing an arm that you can't make something yourself?" Sanji answers back, sounding annoyed, but not looking at Zoro, his attention returning to what he is cooking.

"But Sanji, you were the one who told me I can't touch anything in your kitchen. You made your point that day-" Zoro recalls. –"I tried to get something to eat that YOU didn't prepare. You kicked me out the kitchen and tied my tail to one of the couch's feet." Zoro explains, getting a bit irritated because he is hungry, sleepy and wants his nap. Plus, the smell is making his stomach growl for food.

Sanji stops what he is doing to make a quick sandwich and tea. "Here Marimo, now stay out of my hair." Sanji scowls angrily, slamming the plate on the counter.

Zoro growls down at his food, his mouth turning up into a distasteful sneer. "Forget it, I rather go hungry!" The cat says, heading back to bed. If Sanji is going to act stupid, then he could stay with his food. He didn't care what Sanji did with it, but he is not eating it. Annoying stupid blonde!

"Oh, no you don't. You know the rules; you eat everything I put in front of you!" Sanji screams, following the cat with the plate in hand. "Eat it! You made me stop to make you this, so you better eat it!"

Zoro spins around sharply by the bedroom door, "I don't know if I should follow that stupid rule, since you said the kitchen is prohibited and made that a stupid rule too! And when I try to follow your stupid rules I get your stupid attitude? I'm done with this!" Zoro raises his hands in defeat. "I don't have to follow any of your so called rules! So I'm not eating that food!" Zoro rages, smacking the plate out of Sanji's hand.

Sanji tries to make a grab for it, but misses. When the sandwich hits the floor, the blondes attention goes straight back to the cat, who at this point has started to enter his room. Sanji didn't know what got over him but he mustered all the power he had in his leg and kicked the marimo hard enough to dislocate his shoulder.

"HOW DARE YOU WASTE PRECIOUS FOOD!" Sanji screams down at the cat, his face red with anger. His hands are twitching with the rage he is feeling at the moment, and his body is still in a fighting stance.

The cat stumbles forward and lands on hands and knees. Zoro looks over his shoulder, while kneeling on the floor, as he holds onto his aching shoulder, to look up at the blonde. "What is your problem blondie?!"Zoro is used to Sanji's weird way of punishing him, like tying his tail, or even sparring with him, nothing serious like the cook just did. His right arm feels like it was almost kicked out from his shoulder.

The blonde's temper subsides when he sees the look the cat is giving him. It is a look an animal would give its owner when the owner would punish it, and the animal has no idea what he did wrong. It is almost close to betrayal that reflects from the cat's glaring green eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for my anger to get out of control like that."Sanji tries to explain, as he kneels so that he can be at the same level as Zoro, now feeling guilty. "It's just... when I was younger; my dad and I went through a lot of things. When my mother died in a car accident, my father blamed himself for her death." Sanji pauses for a second, furrowing his eyebrows. "He fell into depression and stopped cooking. He couldn't be a chef anymore. We became poor, and that led to starvation. We barely had anything to eat… I learned that food is precious and should never be wasted. My father eventually regained his senses and saw how much I had changed." Sanji says, his blue eyes full of melancholy, moving from the cat's eyes to the sandwich on the floor. "He hugged me while crying saying he would never abandon me again."

Sanji's eye's return to Zoro when he stands up and picks both the sandwich and plate, Zoro not even once looks at him when he does this. "I'll eat it." Zoro says, taking a bite from it.

The cat makes his way back to the dining room, eating the sandwich. Sanji watches the cat's retreating back, noticing where he had hit him; the skin is starting to lightly bruise. Sanji swallows hard, feeling guilt start to settle in his gut, before he gets up and returns to the kitchen to continue his cooking.

They stay in silence until it is time for the party. Sanji feels bad for kicking the cat like he did, even though he felt like he deserved it at that moment. He also feels happy Zoro listened and didn't pity him, and maybe will respect food more now. In a way, Zoro is trying to understand him, and that feeling makes a smile form on Sanji's lips.

/

"Marimo, leave the television and come here a sec!" Sanji calls from his room. Zoro glances towards the direction of Sanji's room as he growls and rolls from lying on the couch- not wanting to leave his soft piece of cotton. Zoro enters the room only to meet Sanji waiting with something wrapped in his hands. "Merry Christmas, Marimo!" Sanji says, while shoving the present into the cat's un-expecting hands. Zoro almost drops it, but is able to hold onto it. He looks at it for a few seconds before he speaks up, all the while Sanji waiting patiently for him to open it.

"What's this, cook?" Zoro questions, shaking the gift next to his ear, his head slightly towards the gift as he tries to hear what is inside. Whatever it is, it does not make a sound, and is not heavy.

"Just open it Marimo." Sanji orders, glaring at the cat who starts sniffing his present_. Zoro can act like an animal when he is ready. _Sanji thinks with a sweat drop. It's both weird and cute.

Zoro rips open the present and pulls out a cloth like material. Zoro unfolded it to unveil a beautiful long black coat. The material on the inside of the coat feels nice and fluffy under the cat's hand. Zoro rubs his face against the coat with a satisfying hum. He loves the feeling it has.

"I like it, Sanji." Zoro says honestly, not moving the coat from his face as he closes his eyes again in pure bliss, a smile on his face.

Sanji smiles at the cat's delight. Just seeing him smile is enough. "I got it long enough to cover your tail." Sanji explains. "See?" He takes the end of the black coat and pulls it enough so Zoro can see its length. "That way you can come to the feast in a few hours."

Sanji gently takes the cat's coat and helps the cat shimmy out his shirt. Noticing the bruise on his back, Sanji feels guilt eat at him harder. He can see the imprint of his shoe on the cat's back, where it swelled a bit and is now dark purple.

Sanji takes a clean blue shirt and places it over Zoro's head, being mindful that it doesn't snag on the ears, and helps him dress into his coat, which fits Zoro perfectly from head to tail. Sanji finishes the look with a grey scarf and boots the cat had picked out. Sanji gave him dress shoes, thinking he would look better with them; Zoro threw a fit and highly denied it. The blonde buttons the coat which hides the cat's long tail and places a warm hat on the cat's head to hide both his green hair and ears.

"Wow, Ero-cook, I have to say, I can't see anything." Zoro compliments, eyeing himself in the mirror.

Sanji grins at the cat. "I'm glad you like it. Watch television until it's time to go. I have to get ready." Zoro nods as he leaves.

Taking a quick shower, Sanji dresses into his own white coat that reaches his thighs, black dress pants, dress shoes and ear muffins.

"Let's get going Marimo. I have to introduce you to my second family."

/

Sanji was able to get almost all his food in one go. The Marimo was surprisingly strong. He lifted up three times what Sanji could lift up and apparently could have lifted more if he could balance it. Sanji and Zoro placed the food on the table as everyone Sanji knew started to file into the court-yard. Robin always opened the court-yard of the apartment every year for this feast. Friends, families and people he didn't know would stop by to have a good time and food.

Sanji introduced Zoro to all his friends, stating Zoro was a distant relative who had come over to visit. Zoro got in an argument with Nami and Smoker, he still doesn't know why. There was an awkward silence when he introduced the cat to Robin. The cat scared poor Usopp away, in which Sanji can understand why; Usopp was saying one of his not-so-true stories, earning a glare from the cat. The blonde had never seen Usopp disappear so fast in his life. He got along just fine with Ace and Kaya, surprisingly.

Sanji also introduced Zoro to Zeff, changing his first tactic (instead of a distant relative, an old friend.) Weirdly enough, Zoro got along perfectly with Zeff, which ran chills down the blonde's spine. Sanji had to drag the cat away from his dad.

Sanji takes advantage to get some space from the cat by depositing Zoro with Luffy, Chopper, Brooks and Franky that had joined the party, and left him at the corner of the courtyard playing music. Sanji needed to talk to a girl or his system well go over drive.

Sanji was able to see Kid and Law enter, sitting in a corner having a drink. They were talking with Robin and Nami.

_So they did come._

"Yohoho! Sanji- san what a lovely party. I have to say, you guys know how to party hard!" Brook says, stringing his guitar. Luffy laughs right along with Brook, before taking a big bite from his meat, his cheeks puffing out.

"Yes! You guys have Suuuper cola. The food taste so good, and there are so much people here!" Franky adds.

"Yes, this party- you can say is open for everyone. I'm glad you're having fun." Sanji says, smiling at the pair. Sanji turns around to face Zoro. "Don't move from here or you'll get lost." Sanji orders.

"Speaks the one who got lost in the mall?" Zoro counters, raising an eyebrow. "Sure, I'll stay with Luffy."

Sanji turns to Luffy. "Watch him. He can't even follow, let alone walk in a straight line."

"SHISHISHI! Yes Sanji, I'll keep him under my watchful eyes!" Luffy cheers, taking a bite from his meat again, as his short attention span goes to Brook.

"Thanks."

Sanji sees a girl and floats towards her, ignoring Chopper that is barking behind him. Sanji flirts with almost every girl in the party, until he feels someone tug at his sleeve. Sanji turns around to see Zoro. The blonde frowns in annoyance.

"Sanji, Luffy is going to the docks and he asked if I can go. Can I?"

"No." Sanji says flat out. "Stay here."

"But Sanjiiiii, they said it's not far."

"No, Marimo. I know it's in walking distance, but you are not going and that's fin-" Sanji's orders are cut short when he looks at the cats pleading expression. "Stop that!"

_Gah! He is being so cute right now. _The Marimo's eyes are so big and green. It reminds Sanji of 'Puss' from Shrek. Sanji knows the only reason the cat wants to go is because Luffy is going, whether he admits it or not, the blonde knows Zoro grew rather fond of the young teen, and the cat will be able to get out for once.

"OK, Marimo, but stay out of trouble, don't go near the water. " Sanji waves Zoro off as Zoro thanks Sanji quickly and runs to where Ace, Garp and Luffy are waiting. "And don't come back late!" Sanji adds as an afterthought.

"He's your kid or something?"

Sanji jumps when he hears a voice next to him. "Zeff?"

"I didn't know I had a grandson already..." Zeff looks down at Sanji with a grin on his face.

"Stop teasing me you old fart!" Sanji says playfully nudging his father on the arm. "How's my cooking? Better than yours I'm concluding." Sanji questions, hoping to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Keep dreaming Eggplant, you can't hope to surpass me."

"Say's you. Before I'm your age, I will be crowned the top chef in the world. Everyone loves my cooking tonight, even you." A smug expression on Sanji's face.

"Been there, done that, little eggplant. Plus, they only enjoyed it because I was the one who taught you in the first place."

Sanji laughs. "Fine old man. But one day you'll see my cooking will pass even yours by a long shot!"

Sanji spends the rest of the night chatting with his father, and when the party is nearing to an end, he starts worrying about Zoro. It is starting to get late- almost twelve at night. Zoro left with the others almost four hours ago. The party is ending soon, and still no Mairmo. He had already cleaned and picked up some tables and chairs and still no sign of them. Sanji paces impatiently, wanting to go and check for himself, but decides to wait a few minutes more.

"Waiting up? It's not New Years." Nami comments, walking up to where Sanji is pacing back and forth, with Chopper in her arms, her red dress fluttering in the wind that has started to pick up.

"No, I'm just waiting for Zoro and your idiot boyfriend."

"Me too. I'm sure they just got drunk in some nearby bar. You know how Ace can be sometimes, party 'till you drop. I'm scared for Luffy-kun."

Sanji pales a few colors. "Why didn't I say, NO!? At a bar, who knows what could happen."

Nami looks at Sanji. "Should we look for them? Luffy said they were going to the docks, but Ace loves to go to the bar right next to it."

Sanji straightens his back. "Of course mademoiselle, but you may stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you. Those bars can get pretty nasty for a flower such as yourself."

"And here I thought we could have a normal conversation. I'm going with you. " Nami sighs, but says determinedly, leaving no room for Sanji to object. "And I won't hear any 'no' from you."

/

Both Sanji and Nami arrive at a rundown bar with flashing lights blaring from the inside. Nami wraps her hand around Sanji's making Sanji float with hearts until Nami hits him on the head, telling him to focus. Sanji composes himself before stepping into the bar, with Nami next to him.

The bar is not brightly lit- there are flashing lights of every color that can be thought of, which only make seeing that much harder. The place is crammed to full capacity, making moving through the crowd a hassle. However, Nami is able to safely get them both into the crowd and out to the next side.

"You see them?" Nami asks, almost screaming because of the loud music. One of her fingers pressing her ear to mute the loud music.

Sanji scans the party trying to spot one of them. Sanji's blue eyes widens when he spots Ace dancing with another girl. Sanji points to Ace, and Nami nods when she sees him, and they both proceed towards Ace.

"Ace!" Sanji calls as he squeezes himself through the crowd.

Ace spins around when he hears his name being called. "Hey, Sanji! Came here to party?" Ace says with a smile.

"No, where are the two teens?" Sanji asks Ace, already wanting to get out.

"Ah, Zoro went with Garp. Old man said he'll teach the runt to drink or something like that. Luffy stayed in the car."

"So you drove here?" Nami asks.

Ace confirms his answer with a nod of his head. "Smoker came with the truck..."

"Nami, you look for Luffy. I'll look for the Marimo and meet you outside." Sanji tells her.

"Ok, Sanji-san. Don't take too long."

Sanji squeezes himself thought the crowd to where he knows the bar is located. Sanji spots Smoker's head from one of the tables that are set up.

Smoker spots Sanji coming first, before Garp, who is also sitting at that table.

"Sanji, my boy!" Garp cheers, his face flushed. "Come and take a drink!"

Sanji glares at the man sitting there. When Sanji gets closer, he is able to see Zoro wasted on the same table with Garp. Sanji's grit his teeth when he sees this. "Garp, he's under age, he's no older than your grandson Luffy!"

Garp laughs whole heartedly. "Kids a natural drinker. Too bad he got wasted on his seventh. For his first time I give him props. He drank it as if it were water!"

Sanji notices the half empty bottle Zoro's hand has in his loose grip. Sanji pulls the cat up right by his shoulder, "Marimo, come on get up. Time to go home." Zoro looks at Sanji with half lidded eyes before closing them again, leaning his head back onto the cold table. Sanji was able to see how red the Marimo looks, and how hot the teen's body is.

"Leave the boy. He'll be fine." Garp laughs, clearly drunk.

"Shut it, old man." Sanji grabs onto Zoro's arm and flings it around his neck, pulling the marimo to his feet.

Zoro lets out a grunt, showing his discomfort and leans into Sanji's neck. Zoro presses his face deeper into Sanji's neck, trying to stop the ache in his head."Sanji, my head hurts..."

"Don't worry Marimo, we're going home now."

Sanji can feel Zoro's hot breath on his neck, making his face slightly redden. The blonde readjusted his grip, noticing that he is carrying more than half of the cat's full weight. Zoro's feet are useless, only serving to keep him upright.

_Good thing the Marimo is a good few inches shorter than me._

Sanji makes it to the exit, and sees both Nami and Luffy waiting for them by the truck.

"Eh! Is Zoro ok?" Luffy asks, moving from Nami's side to go help assist Zoro.

Sanji doesn't get time to answer when the cat pushes Sanji and runs to the grass and starts vomiting. Sanji can see Zoro dig his nails into the dirt as another wave of nausea hits him, his body physically trembling, his stomach and chest heaving, trying to get air into them as his body continues to empty his intoxicated stomach.

Nami looks away in disgust, wrinkling her nose. "How much did he drink?"

"I'm not sure, seven bottles I think…. That's what Garp said." Sanji informs, still eyeing the cat, not knowing what to do to help._ Will rubbing his back make a difference?_

Zoro bites down hard on his bottom lip as he tries to control the pain in his head and abdomen. Zoro can feel himself heavily sweating. His body is starting to feel stiff and really hot, even with how cold it is. Zoro claws at the ground, taking the dirt that is there with it, before sliding his hat off. The hat is starting to feel extremely hot over his ears. Zoro gasps for air has he feels another wave of nausea hit him hard.

"Marimo what do you think you're doing?!" Sanji screams, running over to where the cat is hunched over on the floor vomiting again.

The blonde reaches by Zoro in a flash, trying to cover his ears from Nami's sight, but it is too late. The chef hears when Nami gasp.

**A/N:Thanks to all who Review, Follow and Favorite this story. **


	10. You Are Not Human Chp:10

**Take You In**

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Nami stares in shock as Sanji tries his best to hide the cat's ears. "What is that?" Nami's eyes are wide, staring at Zoro. She can't believe what she is seeing. There is an animal human creature right in front of her. She knows she hasn't drunk enough to make her drunk, so what she is seeing is real.

"That? That's nothing Nami, you didn't see anything!" Luffy says, stepping in front of Nami, effectively blocking her view of the two males. He has a sheepish smile on his face, as he tries in vain to convince Nami that what she is seeing is nothing.

Nami pushes Luffy to the side. "I know what I saw, and those were ears!" Nami continues walking until she is about a foot from Sanji and Zoro.

"Nami-swan, I can explain..."

Zoro ignores both Nami and Sanji as he staggers to get up. The cat leans closer to Sanji, putting his bodyweight on Sanji, and whispers. "I want to go home."

Sanji nods once in understanding. "Nami I can explain, but it can't be here or now."

"Law knows about this, right?" Nami asks, her eyes never leaving Zoro.

"Yeah, why?" Sanji asks, tilting his head to his side while looking up at Nami- adjusting Zoro, who is still leaning on him.

"Call him and see what to do. I don't think… whatever he is-"

Luffy Interrupts. "Kitty!"

Nami rolls her eyes. "I don't think, cats are supposed to drink any form of alcohol. That could be the reason why he is reacting this way."

Sanji nods and pushes Zoro off of himself to be able to stand and take out his cell phone from his front pocket. The blonde dials Law's number while pacing back and forth.

Nami walks closer and crouches to study Zoro's face. Zoro glares at her, trying to keep his composure. "So you're a cat?" Nami says, raising an eyebrow.

Zoro growls under his breath. "Leave me alone witch."

Nami is about to give a rebottle when she sees the golden earrings on the cat's ears. "You have golden earrings!" Nami's eyes turn into Bile signs. She was going to reach for them, when the cat grabs her hand in a death grip, his teeth bared.

"Don't touch them. Sanji gave them to me!" Zoro glares daggers at her. Nami gulps before the cat loosens her hand and staggers onto his two feet.

_Sanji gave it to him. Sanji only buys gifts for girls. It took a lot for Sanji to buy something for Law, even when they were together. That's one of the reasons why they decided to break up. _Nami is getting the impression that the cat's relationships with Sanji is getting more serious than good friends or master and pet.

Sanji comes back and flings Zoro's arm over his shoulder again. "Law said to give him water and to keep him awake until he gets here."

"How long is he going to take?" Nami asks.

"He said to give him at least 2 hours. He has to go to the clink to pick something's up."

Nami nods as Luffy and her follow Sanji back to the apartment complex.

/

Sanji flops Zoro onto his bed. "Nami-san make sure he doesn't fall asleep. I'm going to get some water for him." Sanji says politely, while leaving the room.

Zoro rolls to his side with a grunt, the pain in his head is not lighting up and he still feels nauseous. He just wants to sleep.

Nami sits at the end of the bed and starts to pet Zoro's head gently. "Sanji must have changed if he bought you something." Nami looks down at the cat, but she can't see his face since he is facing the other side. "He doesn't buy anyone anything if said person is not a girl."

"Nami I can care less. Let me sleep." Zoro rasps out, taking the sheet that are folded under the pillow and placing it over his head.

Nami frowns at the cat's rudeness. "You need to learn some manners. I know you're part animal, but that gives you no reason to act this way." Nami leans over, closer to Zoro's ears. She frowns, annoyed that Sanji bought Zoro gold when he buys her flowers and chocolate. "You're not right for him. You are not human."

The cat's ears twitch, and he moves back enough to look at Nami. "What are you talking about witch?" _How does she know about my feelings for the cook? If these feelings are what she is implying that is. I'm not even sure what I feel._ Zoro feels himself panic slightly.

Nami looks at him with pitied eyes. "Zoro…. you're no good… not for Sanji, or any human. You are not like us. The way Sanji acts around you. I can see it… When I saw you two at the festival, I thought you were his new boyfriend." Zoro becomes even redder when he hears this. "I was happy he was moving on. Even though we argued when we first met- I knew you were a good person. Women have that sixth sense to know? But I knew something was up with you." Nami pulls on the cat's ears and leans to whisper. "You are not right for him. You can never be with him..." Zoro eyes widen, as he shakes his head slightly, starting to feel angry as a sneer makes its way to his lips.

"Nami… Leave me alone." Zoro whispers harshly, while pulling his ears flat on his head, effectively releasing Nami's grip on them.

At that moment Sanji walks in with Luffy, the raven hair boy eating a piece of leftover cake.

Nami stands up and dust her dress. "Zoro's still awake. Luffy let's go to your apartment."

"But Nami, Sanji still has food." Nami glares at him. Grabbing his hand Nami drags Luffy out the room, saying her for well to Sanji.

Sanji closes the door after they leave. Turning around, Sanji makes his way back to his room. "You awake Marimo?" Sanji asks as he strips from his coat after placing the cup of water on the desk.

Zoro grunts in response, not really wanting to talk at the moment. What Nami had said to him is still bugging him. Zoro peeks over his shoulder to look at the blonde. "Sanji?"

Sanji looks up from taking off his shoes to look at Zoro. "Hmm?"

"Do humans… Can humans date animals?"

Sanji laughs wholeheartedly, not getting where the cat is getting at. "No, animals and humans can't have a relationship like that."

"What should I do then? I'm not a human..."

Sanji looks at Zoro questionably. _Why is he asking me this? Is he going through puberty? _"Well… I'm sure you're a special case. I'm sure there are people that wouldn't mind. " Sanji takes the glass of water and offers it to the cat, but Zoro declines with a wave of his hand. Shrugging, he turns off the light, ready to hit the hay sack until Law reaches. Sanji sits down where Nami was sitting not too long ago and turns on the small lamp on his night stand. "Move over Marimo. You're on my side."

Zoro doesn't move. "What about you Sanji? Would you… get into a relationship with someone like me?"

Sanji's face becomes red. "Me?" The blonde scratches behind his head. The cat's gaze is unmoving at this point, determine to know Sanji's answer. Waiting for what Sanji will say to him. There is something behind does eyes that tells him if he says no, it will destroy Zoro….

"Well, yeah, I guess. There is nothing really wrong with you."

Sanji can visibly see the cat's expression change from a gloomy one to a little more lively. "Marimo, alcohol can mess with your brain. It's called being drunk. You are not coherent with what you are saying and doing. When Law comes, you can sleep this off."

"I don't feel "drunk." I just feel sick to my stomach." Zoro groans. The cat finally rolls to his side, giving Sanji's space back, a smile on his lips when facing away from the cook. Sanji sighs and lays down, thinking that what the cat was saying is because he is drunk.

Sanji is about to doze off until he feels the cat bolt upright. Sanji turns on his side to watch the cat lean over the bed trembling and sweating again. Sanji leans over and pulls Zoro by the shoulder to lay down, "Don't you dare dirty my floor Marimo." Sanji watches the cat take deep rapid breaths. "Marimo?"

"I'm fine." Zoro huffs. Zoro's gazes at the blonde's worried face next to him. Sanji's lips are pressed in firm line, making them look irresistible. The blonde's hair is messy from lying down not too long ago, giving him an almost wild but sexy look. His pale milk like skin glowing under the moonlight that filters through the open window right behind the cat. Zoro bites down on his bottom lip, taking in the blonde's perfect face.

"Marimo, you sure you're ok?" Sanji asks again when the cat stares at him.

Zoro slides from his pillow and places his head on Sanji's chest. Zoro can hear the chef's heart pounding under his ears and the sharp in breath the blonde made when he placed his head on Sanji's chest.

Not knowing what to do, Sanji just starts to pet the cat's head. Feeling the cat's warmth on him, the blonde is starting to doze off until he feels Zoro move a bit. Looking at Zoro, Sanji notices Zoro is now over him, both his hands placed on each side of his chest, looking down at him.

"Sanji? I sometimes don't know what to do. I know a part of me wants you. All of you, and I sometimes feel like I can't control myself. I just want to take what you have to offer and make it mine, and mines alone." The cat says in a whisper.

Sanji's blue eyes are wide open. Not sure what to say to this, the blonde stays quiet, listening to what the cat has to say. _Is the cat confessing his feelings?_

"But my other self..." Zoro growls before he continues "Just wants to tear you to shreds. To devour every inch of you. Sometimes I don't know which is winning. Like right now. I don't know if to kiss you are to bite you. It's like a battle with myself."

Before Sanji can say anything, Zoro hungrily kisses the blonde's mouth. Sanji is caught off guard. The impact of the kiss hurts, and when he expects Zoro to lighten up, it is the complete opposite. The cat is practically devouring his lips. It is strong, rough, and wild- like expected from a strong beast like Zoro.

Sanji moans from both pleasure and the pain, but the feeling isn't long lasting. The blonde feels disappointed when the cat leans back, taking deep breaths with his nose.

Sanji on the other hand is panting, his blue eyes on Zoro's perfect body. "You really are an animal. Can't believe you would do that without asking." Sanji says, a smirk forming on his face.

Zoro growls down at Sanji, before tugging on the blonde's shirt to slide it off, almost ripping it off Sanji's body.

Sanji holds the cat's hand. "No Marimo." Zoro looks down at Sanji with a puzzled face. "If we are taking this anywhere, I'm the "master" so you do what I say. And I say I lead." Sanji explains, liking the face Zoro makes when he hears this. Zoro is frowning at him, eyebrows creased.

"That's bull and you know that. You can't do anything about it anyways, now can you "masta?" Zoro teases while ripping Sanji's shirt open, revealing the milky skin underneath- Zoro grins down with lustful eyes.

Sanji glares up at the cat. _There goes another shirt. _The blonde can't stay mad long because Zoro starts trailing kisses down the blonde's now exposed chest, taking in every detail of the blonde underneath him.

Sanji giggles when Zoro reaches a sensitive part on his chest. He would have left Zoro to do with him what he wanted, if he wasn't so arrogant. Sanji trails his hand on the cat's powerful neck, until he reaches his head and uses his secret technique. Scratching the cat's ears Sanji pushes him onto his back, and lays on top of him, straddling Zoro. Sanji grins down at Zoro when he realizes Sanji is now on top.

"That's cheating." Zoro glares at Sanji, still sounding like the kitten Sanji grew to know.

Sanji leans down and kisses the cat's lips. Being able to move again, Zoro pulls Sanji deeper into the kiss, his nails digging into Sanji's back, ripping the back of the blonde's shirt in the process, and his nails firmly pressed on his back.

_I'm the one that's going to come out in pain; he really is like an animal. Gentle was far from describing the Marimo's approach. _Sanji arches his back when he feels Zoro's claws dig into his back.

"Marimo, gentle," Sanji moans between breaths. Pushing the cat down onto the bed, Sanji slides the blue shirt Zoro is wearing over his head. Sanji takes in the cat's tan body. His well defined chest, lean waist and the way he purrs- _Wait purr?_

Sanji lays his head on Zoro's chest, feeling Zoro vibrate a bit. Sanji leans back to look at the cat's face. Grinning Sanji says, "You like me a lot don't you? This is the first time I hear you purr."

Zoro growls at Sanji, a blush forming on his cheeks, as he pushes Sanji slightly with his hands "It's not that cook. I would enjoy it more the other way around. And you're ruining the moment! Shut up for once!"

Sanji laughs. "To bad Marimo, your way to arrogant for you own good." Sanji kisses Zoro gently on the lips. Instead of feeling the cat's rough lips kiss him back, he feels his body fly off the bed and hit the floor hard- skidding to a stop on his back.

Rubbing his head with his hand, Sanji feels his anger rise, and is ready to insult the cat with all the colorful words that adores his vocabulary- but a crash and the window braking makes the blonde hold his tongue.

An outline of something big breaks through the window and lands on top the cat, exactly where the chef had been only a few seconds ago, and with a tumble of limbs they fall onto the floor. Whatever it is, it is big. Sanji can't make it out, because it is so dark.

Sanji watches as Zoro pushes the creature off himself and stands on his feet. Zoro glares at the thing that attacked him, the only thing Zoro can clearly make out is that it is big, and taller than himself and has yellows eyes to glows. Zoro growls, "What do you want?"

Without answering the _thing_ jumps towards him, a speed to fast to belong to a normal human. The cat rolls to his side, landing on all fours, without taking a breather the cat readies his claws and charges the _thing_ in front of him. The _thing_ sidesteps him and grabs the cat by the hair, using the momentum, the _thing_ throws Zoro to the wall nearest to him.

Zoro shakes his head now on all four again. Zoro glares at the _thing_ in front of him. The _thing_ looks down at him with piercing yellow eyes, waiting for the cat to attack. Zoro clenches his teeth, charging again towards it, the _thing_ tries to repeat what he had done the last time, only to miss. The cat moves his head at the right time, and slams his body onto the _thing,_ making it fall onto its back. Pinning the larger creature down, Zoro tries to bite the _thing's_ neck with his fangs, only to be thrown off. Zoro growls in frustration when he lands on all four.

When Zoro is about to charge again, since the thing is still on the floor, the cat feels something wet running down his side. Placing his hand there, Zoro brings his hand to his face only to smell blood. _When did it get me? I didn't even feel anything. _Zoro tries to think back, but he can't remember.

Sanji runs to the other side of the room, and flashes on the lights. All the blonde could have seen before the lights were on, was things rolling on the ground. He couldn't even make out the difference between the two. Now that the light is on, Sanji can see the two animals, because the man standing on the other side of the room is just like the Marimo.

He is tall, well built, and pale with raven hair. The man looks like Zoro, but it has different features. The ears did not look of that of a feline but that of a dog, the same with its tail. The other thing that really made the blonde uneasy is the yellow eyes. They look the same as the cat's that night- yellow and evil.

Sanji looks down at the cat, who is kneeling not too far from the blonde. Sanji notices the gash right under the cat's rib cage. "Marimo! You're bleeding!" Sanji is about to rush towards Zoro's side, until a cold menacing voice stops the blonde in his tracks. Sanji looks at where the voice had come from; his eyes wide and there, by the broken window, is a man Sanji recognizes. "If it isn't Roronoa's nephew.

"Doflamingo...?" Sanji says absentmindedly. The blonde hears Zoro growl at the new incomer.

"Mihawk," Doflamingo addresses the dog, "Would you please take out the blonde, he is not needed." The raven haired man's yellow eyes slowly move from Doflamingo to the other two people in the room.

In a blink in of an eye, Mihawk is next to the blonde. Sanji reels back from surprise, he tries to duck out the way, knowing he can't dodge quick enough, but whatever the dog was planning to do, is interrupted when the cat pulls Sanji out of harm's way.

Zoro is holding Sanji by the waist, the blonde hanging between the cat's elbow, Zoro's arm around his waist. Sanji's eyes are big, his heart beating fast, knowing that if Zoro wouldn't have rescued him, he will be seriously injured or dead. The blonde squirms, wanting to get on his feet, before the cat finally releases Sanji. Before Sanji can address Zoro- To thank him- Mihawk is in the move again, charging them. Zoro charges forward as well, ignoring the blonde shouts to stop.

Mihawk tries to punch the cat, but the cat dodges again, and this time Zoro tackles Mihawk onto the ground and bites the dog on the neck. Mihawk, knowing if he kept moving Zoro will snap his neck, stops and starts punching Zoro on the head repeatedly.

Sanji winces each time the dog hits the poor cat on the head- but Zoro doesn't let go, his fangs digging deeper. Hearing Doflamingo laugh, Sanji turns his attention towards the man by the window. Growling in anger, Sanji decides to try to do something. "Doflamingo! Take your dog and leave us alone!"

Doflamingo's eyes goes from the fight to Sanji. "Ah, Sanji right? I almost forgot about you. I see you've raised my little kitten just right. Now I'm here to reap what you sow"

Sanji grits his teeth in anger and annoyance, charging Sanji raises his leg to kick the man's ugly grin off his face, but Doflamingo blocks with his own leg. Taking advantage the smiling man punches Sanji to the side. Sanji's body fly onto the wall. Sanji coughs before looking up at Doflamingo, while holding his aching side.

"What do you want from him? You have a creature of your own!" Sanji screams at Doflamingo.

The man's smile grows bigger, "Do you really want know why?"

Sanji shivers when the man says this; however Sanji attention returns to the other two creatures in the room. At this point Mihawk is on one of his knees, visibly panting, blood dripping from his throat. Zoro also panting, his head bleeding profoundly but standing powerfully, glaring at Mihawk.

"I don't see the difference, only that one is better than the next." Sanji mocks Doflamingo, whose smile dulls. If Zoro beats Mihawk, then this pink jerk is nothing for him.

Doflamigo's smile stretches over his face again. "So you do want to know what I want. I'm glad you're interested." Doflamingo pulls a gun out from behind him, and faces the barrel to Sanji. "Because of you... there really will be a monster in this room."

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. It always makes my day. Thank you! XD**


	11. You Are Human Chp:11

**Take You In**

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Sanji's eyes moves from the raven haired man on the floor to Doflamingo, who has a gun aiming at him. "I will kill you after the show." With the same smile still on his face, Doflamingo throws his head back and pulls the trigger. A gunshot sound is heard throughout the small room as the blond feels the pain of a bullet hit him. The sound is so loud Sanji has to close his eyes, and the pain that follows the impact of the bullet makes Sanji's arm throb in agony.

/

Zoro ears lowers because of the gun shot noise, but then dread overcomes him, as his eyes dart from one side of the room to the next. _Where is Sanji? Why can't I see him? Where, Where, WHERE!..."_ It keeps repeating in his head as his eyes look for the blonde. His eyes fall on Doflamingo, the man pointing his gun at something. Zoro follows with his eyes to where the barrel of the gun is pointing at, and his eyes widens.

The cat pales. Zoro feels like he can't breathe when he sees the blonde bleeding, lying lifeless on the floor. Sanji's body unmoving- it can only mean one thing. "S...S, Sanji?" The cat is visibly trembling. Zoro takes a step forward, all noise ceasing to exist at this point. "Cook… Sanji?" Zoro's voice sounds scared, and shaky. The person he has known for most of his life is...

"A waste of space, huh?" Doflamingo says, laughing with pure joy. "Just like his uncle, won't you say Roronoa?" Doflamingo addresses the cat, who is still looking at Sanji's body in disbelief. "A waste of space and energy. Better off dead."

Zoro looks down at his feet, his hands clenching into a tight fist, enough to make his hand tremble from anger- his knuckles turn white and the inside of his palm bleed because of his claws digging into them. _Sanji didn't deserve this. He shouldn't have died like this. People like Sanji shouldn't have to die. _"Why did you kill him?" Zoro finds himself asking, his voice deep and serious.

Doflamingo grins. "Because worthless scums should die." Doflamingo can't say anything more, because the death glare Zoro is directing at him sends chills down his spine, enough to make his smile falter. The cat looks even scarier with half his face covered in blood, from the earlier beating he received from Mihawk.

/

All Sanji knows is he felt a strong pain on his shoulder and now he can't move. _What did he do to me? _His body feels heavy, his limbs feels like they are made out of jelly. From his position lying on the floor, Sanji can see the cat getting angry, his teeth are bared as his body continues to tense. Sanji tries to move his hand but he can't, no matter how hard he tries. He even finds it hard to breathe, so moving is impossible. The blonde's blue eyes widen when the aura around the cat changes into something darker. Something the blonde can visibly see. It is a dark ominous aura- it looks like vapors, that is a dark purplish color emitting from the cat.

The cat's eyes changes into a golden yellow again, lock on Doflamingo who still has his gun pointed at Sanji, who is on the floor paralyzed. "You see..." Doflamingo says in a whisper, for only Sanji to hear, without turning to face him. "The difference between Zoro and Mihawk is obvious now. Mihawk doesn't have that animalistic characteristic he has. A characteristic to lose control and kill his target without any mercy… A natural killing machine. A state where he loses his human side of thinking. That's what I want. A beast that will not hold back and tear into anyone and kill anyone... A monster." Doflamingo says sinisterly, finally looking down at the blonde with an evil grin.

Sanji's eye widen, _Zoro is reacting like this because he thinks I'm dead. _Sanji finally understands, so he tries to move again, but still finds it impossible. _Was that bullet drugged or something? _The blonde's attention return to the cat, when the cat's physical appearance starts to change once again. For a brief second, the blonde swears he saw a beast with three heads and six arms, but it was so fast, like an illusion, that the blonde isn't sure it was true.

Since the cat is not wearing a shirt, the blonde can see every muscle on the cat's tan body get larger, his back and shoulder get broader, his ears and tails grow, along with his claws and fang, which Zoro is bearing at Doflamingo. A deep growl emits from deep within the cat's chest, with each step he takes towards Doflamingo, his tail swaying from left to right, blood dripping from his forehead down to his chin until it rolls off his chin and lands on the floor. If Sanji thought he looked animalistic then, the blonde was highly mistaken.

"What now, Doflamingo?" Sanji manages to spit out low, "Now he is going to rip you... to shreds." Sanji sees when all the colors drains from Doflamingo's face when the man notices the error he has made. Doflamingo stops pointing his gun at Sanji to now point it at the cat, who is slowly walking towards him.

"Mihawk attack him!"Doflamingo screams in rage, fearing for his life.

Mihawk is not too far from the cat, trying to stop his neck wound from bleeding. Leaping to his feet, the raven haired man dashes towards Zoro, claws drawn- but something makes Mihawk stop dead on his track. The dog's gaze is on the cat- but he doesn't move.

A dark aura is emitting from Zoro. Sanji can feel the room start to get several degrees colder, and the wind start to pick up. Suddenly, the lights of the room flicker off. Sanji squints his blue eye, trying to see through the darkness. He can't see much, but when the clouds move from in front the moon, and the moon light filters in, then he can see what is happening.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill him! Killing him NOW! Kill him!"

Doflamingo screams, squinting his eyes, trying to see through the darkness. But Mihawk doesn't move, his two feet planted firmly on the floor and a hand slowly moving to the open flesh wound on his neck.

When Doflamingo's eyes go back to the cat approaching him, he is able to see from the little moon light provided, why Mihawk had stopped like his life depended on it. Zoro aura has changed completely, and that isn't what brought chills down Doflamingo's and Sanji's spine.

In front of him is the monster Doflamingo was talking about. His eyes a golden yellow, his teeth glistering from the moonlight, his body built to take down any opponent, big or small, and animalistic. But the cat's eyes… They are not a pair of eyes, but a pair of three- six eyes. Doflamingo trembles, now taking in the cat's monstrous features. Zoro has three heads, with all six eyes fixed on him, and six arms. _How could this be possible! This can't be possible. Was this cat even part human? _

Sanji is speechless. The cat looks like a monster. It has three heads and six arms. What he thought was an illusion really is the cat. The monster side of the cat, the untamed beast that will kill without second guessing himself. The blonde feels fear start to fill his body, as he watches the cat walk towards Doflamingo. Sanji tries to get up, to run away, but his limbs feel heavy and impossible to move. Sanji bites his bottom lip, for the first time in his life, the blonde feels true fear. Fear for his life, this bloodlust monster, who can take his life from him without any hesitations.

Out of panic Doflamingo shots three rounds at Zoro. When Zoro doesn't stop walking towards him, or drop to the ground in pain, Doflamingo believes he had missed the beast- but as the cat gets closer, his red blood can be seen shining on his tan skin because of the moon light. Doflamingo shots again, but this time being able to see when the impact of the bullet hits Zoro on his chest, hard enough to jerk the cat's body back when it impacts him, but not enough to stop him. _Does he feel anything? I need to get out of here!"_ Doflamingo is panicking, fear starts to overwhelm him.

In a flash the cat is in front of Doflamingo. The man tries making a break for it, to run away, but Zoro grabs the man by the throat and slams him onto the floor, Doflamingo's feet the last thing to hit the floor by the sheer force Zoro slams his body. Doflamingo spits blood from his mouth when his back hits the floor.

"Don't kill me! Please I'm begging you!" Doflamingo pleads, tugging at the cat's strong grip around his neck to let go. But instead of letting go, the cat's grips tightens around Doflamingo's neck. Doflamingo coughs, trying to get air into his lungs, his hands fumbling around the cats arm, smearing Zoro's blood all over the place.

Zoro has a gleeful smile on his face, blood dripping onto Doflamingo's face, knowing he will kill this man, the man who killed Sanji. Zoro grits his teeth- remembering the dead blonde. This makes the cat want to make sure Doflamingo dies a slow and painful agonizing death. "You're going to die." Zoro says, his voice coming out in three, deep and animalistic.

Sanji is staring at what is happening- at the cat, pinning Doflamingo down, a sick smile on the cat's face, that smile promising certain death. This can't be the cat he knows. _The Zoro who loves his earrings, the Zoro who can't leave his scratching post alone, the Zoro who laughs and plays with Luffy… the Zoro he loves. This can't be him._ _This isn't him. This Zoro right here, at this moment is the monster Doflamingo wants. The monster who will kill and not feel guilt afterwards. And if Zoro were to kill Doflamingo right now, Doflamingo will win. It will show that Zoro really is a monster. That Zoro is cold and not human. A beast, a monster, that has no heart. If Zoro kills Doflamingo, he will be a beast. _The blonde brings himself up onto his hands and knees, ignoring the pain on his shoulder, and with little strength he has left, runs towards the cat.

Zoro brings back the hand that is not gripping the man's neck, blood flying off his finger tip, ready to slice the man's face open. To make sure this man suffers before dying. "Die!" Zoro yells, fangs bared, an evil smile on his face.

"Marimo!"

Sanji tackles Zoro onto the floor, sliding a few inches before coming to a stop.

Zoro growls and starts thrashing, trying to get the blonde off him. Sanji holds on tight, not letting the cat's torso go, feeling and smelling the cat's blood on his face. "Marimo! It's me, Sanji!" The blonde screams, his eyes shut tight, hoping Zoro will come back to his senses.

Zoro slowly stops moving when he notices the person that tackled him is Sanji. "Sanji?" Zoro's voice sounding wavy, uncertain and still in three- most likely not believing that Sanji is alive.

Sanji is able to see the cat's eye color change back to their beautiful green, and the extra limbs and heads disappear into thin air. Zoro hugs Sanji in a bone crushing hug. Now that Zoro is bigger and stronger, it really does feel like a bone crushing hug to Sanji who is injured. "Marimo, you're hurting me."

"You're alive?" The cat starts patting Sanji down. His hand stops and hovers right over the shoulder that is bleeding. Zoro growls, his gaze going to Doflamingo who is sitting up while holding his throat, surprised to still be alive. "You..." Zoro growls out, his voice going deep.

"No, Marimo. You are not going to kill him." Sanji orders, holding Zoro's chin and bringing the cat to look at him again.

"But Sanji… he hurt you. I can't let him live after doing this to you." Zoro glares into Sanji's blue eye. Sanji shakes his head. "No, Marimo. You are no animal… as long as you keep your animal side in check, you are human" Zoro is speechless, while looking down at Sanji, because he would have never called himself a human. _An animal, yes. A beast, yes. Even a monster. But a human? _He would have never called himself that, especially after what Nami had told him.

Sanji feels when his body goes numb again- without the adrenaline the blonde feels the pain return. Zoro holds the blonde upwards. "Sanji?" Sanji falls limp onto Zoro's strong arms, the feeling of fatigue and whatever it was those bullet had inside of it starting to take its toll. Sanji leans his head on Zoro's bloody chest, feeling the cats heavy panting and racing heart. "You still don't feel good? And You're bleeding badly." Sanji whispers- remembering how the cat was breathing rapidly when he wanted to vomit just a few hours ago... just before they were going to show their feelings for one another…

Zoro grunts before answering the blonde, "That's not important right now, Sanji we need to take care of that wound first." Sanji nods. The blonde is right, Zoro isn't feeling up to par, but with the adrenaline rushing through his vain, he barely feels anything. "What about you, you have at least four gun wounds."

Zoro shakes his head. "I'll be fine, I'm built a whole lot stronger than you.

"Sorry to interrupt, Doflamingo says, standing up and aiming his gun at the two males next to each other. "But Roronoa has to come with me. I'll make deal with you. Roronoa, if you come with me, I will let Sanji live." Doflamingo points his gun at Sanji. "What do you say?"

"You must be stupid? I'm not going with you. I can take you down!" Zoro growls, moving a protective hand around Sanji's shoulder.

"Really?" Doflamingo gives a sly smile. "I think otherwise. Either Sanji gets shot because of me, or ripped to shred-" Doflamingo waves his gun in a circle motion, "-by him."

Zoro looks back and sees Mihawk, his hands ready for an attack. Zoro growls inwardly. Zoro looks down at Sanji. The blonde has apparently fallen asleep on him, or maybe passed out, Zoro isn't sure. But he doesn't want Sanji to keep getting hurt because of him. He and Sanji can't have a relationship, like Nami had said. Even if Sanji said he is "Human"... Zoro doesn't feel like he is. So the best thing to do is to... "All I have to do, is go with you?"

Doflamingo nods, a smile forming on his lips. "That's all. You and the blonde will live, I promise."

Zoro helps Sanji lay down. Grabbing the sheet that are on the floor, he rips it and ties it around the blondes shoulder tight, stopping the wound from bleeding. "If you hurt Sanji, I will kill you."

"No need to worry." Doflamingo throws a black vial, which the cat catches with ease. "What's this?" Zoro asks, looking at the thing on his hand.

"Let's just say I don't trust you. It's a reassurance."

"How am I sure it's not poison?"

"I wouldn't go through all this trouble to kill you, now would I? It will make you go into a deep sleep, keeping me safe." Doflamingo says, a smile threatening to split his face in half. "You can trust me. Plus I need to treat those wounds; I can't trust you enough to leave you coherent. You are stronger than me."

Zoro looks at the vial, then at Sanji. "How am I so sure you won't hurt Sanji?"

"I promise I won't. I never go back on what I say, Roronoa. Sanji will be fine."

Zoro leans down and gives the blonde a small kiss on his parted lips. "I love you Sanji." He whispers.

Standing up, Zoro takes the vial and pours it down his throat- the taste bitter. The effects are almost instant. Zoro sways on his feet, his back hitting the wall behind him- he can see Doflamingo's face still smiling at him as his vision starts to blur. The moment his knees hit the floor, all he sees is darkness.

Doflamingo points his gun at the blonde on the floor. "Stupid fool, I can't believe he actually believed me." Doflamingo is about to shot, but a growl stops him. Looking to where it came from, Doflaminngo is shock to see it is Mihawk.

"Don't dishonor him like that." Mihawk glares at Doflamingo.

Doflamingo grunts, but lowers his gun. "Should have known you were going to say something. You and your stupid honor." Doflamingo says, putting his gun away. "Fine."

"Let's go Mihawk." Doflamingo goes to the window and jumps out. The dog picks up the cat and flings him over his shoulder before following his master out into the cold night. Leaving the blonde on the cold floor.

/

"Wake up Sanji!"... "Sanji!" The blonde can hear his name being called and someone trying to wake him. Slowly opening his eyes, Sanji sees orange. "Nami?"

Sanji hears the redhead speak, but not to him. "Law! Come he's awake."

Sanji opens his eyes fully. "Nami?" Sanji asks, as he sits upright, his mind still feeling groggy. Nami smiles at him when she sees him moving. He notices that he is in his bed, with his blanket over him.

Law's face comes into view. "Sanji, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Sanji winces at the pain on his shoulder. Looking down at it Sanji remembers what had happened. "Where is Zoro!"

Law shakes his head, "That's what I want to ask you. We found you lying on the floor. Blood everywhere; thankfully it is not all your blood. I had to stitch the wound on your shoulder." Law looks down, not being able to look at the blonde when his lips part to ask, "Did Zoro do this to you?"

Sanji stares in shock. "No, this is a bullet wound. Some crazy guy… Doflamingo, the guy from the video... came and must have taken the Marimo with him."

Law sighs in relief, knowing the cat isn't who injured the blonde. "We are going to have to go back to your uncle's place and find out who exactly is this Doflamingo fella."

"Sanji you feeling better?" Sanji looks up and sees Luffy by the doorway looking in.

"Yeah, Luffy. Just a small wound, nothing I can't handle."

"We are going to get Zoro back, right? We are not going to leave him?" Luffy asks, his face sad. Sanji knows the two have formed a strong bond. A bond that Sanji himself can not understand. A bond that is different from how he feels for the Marimo, a bond different than what Luffy and Usopp share as best friends. Sanji can't explain it, but he knows that Luffy has a special bond with the green headed Marimo.

Sanji slides his feet out of bed, Law helping him stand up. Sanji waves him off once he gets his balance. "Let's go get our Marimo back."

Law smiles at Sanji. Nami looks horrified about the idea of looking for the cat, but she doesn't say anything. However, after Luffy entwines his fingers with hers, she relaxes and looks ready to go.

"We will go to your uncle's house, there is one thing I need to check. Ill also fill you in on what I was able to get from the tapes and documents I brought home the first day we went." Law informs Sanji as he picks up his car keys from the counter.

Sanji nods, taking his jacket and slipping it on. Sanji bites his bottom lip when he sees the cat's present, his coat hanging over the backrest of his desk seat. And it pains the blonde even more when he leaves his room and before leaving the house sees the cat's favorite scratching post in the living room.

_For what's good for you Doflamingo, Zoro better be in One Piece_

**_A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished. Almost finished, only a few more to go. Thank you for reviewing. XD _**


	12. Awaken Kuma Chp:12

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Sanji, Law, Nami and Luffy reach Roronoa's house. Getting out of the car, the group enter and head to the attic. During the drive, Law had explained to Sanji what he had found out.

"The Devil's Fruit?" Sanji asks, having heard Law mention it as he starts to inform him of his findings.

"Yes, Law responds. "Without it, the infant inside the womb would have died. The Devil's Fruit is what kept the cat alive, Yet it was also the cause of his mother's death. I'm not sure what it is, but I do know it's not good for humans to eat."

_Is that why he looked so demonic when he was facing Doflamingo?_ Sanji thinks. Zoro is part animal and part human, there is no way he could have looked that way- with three heads and six arms. Sanji shivers remembering how scary and demonic Zoro had looked when facing Doflamingo. With a killing intent... but that was because he thought Sanji was dead...

Law continues, "Apparently Doflamingo used the components in Zoro's blood to generate his own "creature", and Doflamingo must have noticed that "they" (his creation) didn't have that same aggressive instinct like Zoro. That primal instinct to kill and devour without any regrets. Almost like a monster..."

"I don't understand" Luffy voices his thoughts from the back seat, next to Sanji- Sanji giving his seat to Nami when entering Law's car, he will never allow Nami to sit in the back seat if he can give her the passenger side. "If Zoro has this Devil Fruit- thingy, why does it not affecting the other's like it does Zoro."

"The other experiments blood doesn't contain strong Devil Fruit contents, and taking it from the cat and giving it to another test subject only makes it weaker. However, Zoro's blood is able to be used to make more like him, but not with a strong Devil Fruit aspect. The monster side, like Roronoa described it in his document."

Nami hums at the back of her throat, "But still, this doesn't explain why he wants Zoro. He can't use his blood because the Devil's Fruit isn't strong enough when it's transferred to another body... and why can't he use this Devil's Fruit himself? Make his own "monster" without using Zoro? Only if he is trying to control Zoro."

Law sighs. "There are two things Doflamingo can do that I know of… One, he can give Zoro more of the Devil's Fruit and let him run wild. Or two, give Zoro more of Devil's Fruit and use Zoro's body to convert the Devil's Fruit for him to use- so it won't kill his other experiments- strong but not deadly. Because even though the Devil's Fruit helps strengthen the user; it is more likely to kill them. It takes luck for anything to live once the Devil's Fruit enters their system. From what I understand, he hasn't had much luck with that. If he came back for Zoro it only means the Devil's Fruit has been killing his test subjects…" Law tightens his hands around the steering wheel. "If we only knew what he really wants to do once he obtains that power."

_So Mihawk is a result of Zoro's blood_. Sanji thinks, remembering the raven haired man with golden eyes. That makes sense why that dog shares some features as the cat, and those yellow eyes. _Is it because he can't lose control that his eyes are always that color? That would explain a lot..._

Law opens the door of the attic and lets himself in- Luffy, Nami and Sanji right behind him. "What are we looking for?" Luffy asks, not sure where to stand as Law moves from one side of the room to the other as if looking for something.

Law doesn't answer right away, not until he bends down and starts going through some papers that are scattered on the floor. "Yes!" Law looks back at the small group with a smile. "This!"

Nami glares in frustration. "What is that?" She asks, while folding her hands over her black shirt.

"This is the address to the research lab. I have a hunch this is where Doflamingo is." He looks at Sanji. "Zoro might be there too."

Sanji grins determinedly. "Let's go Law!"

/

Zoro wakes, the first thing he sees when his vision clears is his hands dangling in front of him limply. He can feel his body sway as someone has him over their shoulder and is carrying him somewhere. His body still feels numb so he can't move, but he can feel his body quickly start to regain mobility.

Zoro feels his body move, as the person who is carrying him places him by a wall, sitting him upright. The cat's ears twitch as he hears a door screech close. Grunting, he tries to make his mind clear up- it still feels foggy. _Maybe I should go back to sleep, until this drug fully leaves. _Zoro thinks as the best solution, his eyes closing.

"That's him."

Zoro ears twitch_. Someone is here…_

"No, that can't be him. He looks too young. Mihawk looks older. I even look older!" Another voice, similar to the first respond.

"You can't sense it- But that is him."

"Yeah, I agree, that has to be him. Who else could it be?" A voice that did not belong to the first two agree.

"He's kinda cute." This voice is girly, and high.

Zoro opens his eyes slowly, the first thing he sees is something pink. "What the...?" Zoro fully opens his eyes, only to meet big yellow eyes staring back at him. Both Zoro and the pink hair person scream at the same time. Zoro reels back, effectively hitting his head on the wall behind him. Zoro rubs the back of his head before he looks again.

In front of him is a girl with pink hair and big round golden eyes. She looks goth like because of her style of clothing, but is dressed in pink- has a small crown on her head, and is hugging a small teddy bear. But what really catches his attention is this girl with pink hair has horse ears and a horse tail.

Scanning the room, Zoro notices she isn't the only one. To the left there are two other girls with black hair- they look identical. One looks more human than the next, her eyes a dark black- while the other has bird-like wings emerging from her back and golden eyes. To the other side of the room, is another girl with green hair just like his, who also has bird like wings, however, her wings are part of her hands, or more precisely, they are her hands. In addition to her wings, she has bird-like legs and the same color eyes as the other girls, golden. His eyes also recognizes one other experiment sitting by a corner-Mihawk, the dog.

One of the twins, the one who looks human, takes a step closer. "My sister says you are the one?" Zoro looks at her, confusion written on his face. "You are the one whose blood flows through our veins." She explains, her voice gentle.

Before Zoro can respond, the girl with green hair speaks, angrily and scornful, as if mad with the other girl. "You wouldn't know Tashigi; you aren't like one of us." Her voice sound venomous, as she looks at Zoro with a frown. "That's him alright."

"Monet!" Tashigi cries out when she hears this. The girl who looks identical to Tashigi walks up next to her.

"He looks like a wimp if you ask... but I guess that's him." The girl sticks out her hand, with a friendly smile the girl introduces herself. "The name's Kuina."

Taking her offered hand, Zoro shakes it. "Zoro."

Kuina glances back over her right shoulder. "That's my sister Tashigi. She's my twin."

Tashigi waves. Zoro grunts to show his acknowledgment. Zoro gaze falls on the green hair girl on the other side of the room. "That's Monet." Monet blushes and covers her face with her wings, turning slightly so he can see her back and not her face.

Zoro almost jumps out his skin when he feels something pull on his ears. Looking up, Zoro is met with golden round eyes- the pink hair girl smiling at him. "Horo Horo Horo Horo! Your ears are sooo cute!" Zoro swats her hand away with a scowl on his face.

"That's Perona; she loves cute things…. as you can see." Kuina says, holding back small giggles. Kuina looks at Mihawk. "And you already know who that is." Having seen Mihawk enter with Zoro.

Zoro looks at Kuina, then at Tashigi. "Is she human?"

Kuina looks at her sister. "Yes. I apparently I took in your blood and became this." Kuina explains, flapping her wings that are attached to her back.

Zoro looks at Monet, "Did Doflamingo want two birds are something?"

Kuina brings her wings in front of her to be able to touch them. Her hands are gentle on her white wings, as if they will break if not handled carefully. "I can't… I can't fly with these. They are flightless." The way Kuina spoke sounded sad, like she was rejected by Doflamingo. "So Doflamingo made her."

Zoro looks back at Monet. The girls wings are different from Kuina's. Instead of her wings emerging from her back, they are her hands, it makes Zoro wonder who has it worse. Monet shuffles a bit under the cat's stare. Zoro frowns and then looks at Perona, taking in her traits.

"You some horse or something?" Zoro asks Perona. Perona looks at Zoro before smiling and answering with a cheerful yes, while hugging the teddy bear tightly.

"Why is your sister here, she's human right."

Kuina smiles. "Yes and No. Even though she doesn't have animal characteristics, she still has some of your blood flowing through her. It's just not strong enough to give her any traits. Maybe that's reason I can't fly." Kuina whispers the last part.

Zoro looks away before he struggles onto his feet, still feeling slightly drugged. Zoro looks at his surroundings again, noticing that they're in a jail cell. It is kind of dark because the light is starting to die out, and there are no windows, most likely meaning they are being kept under ground. The place is small, and it looks well kept. To the left there is a wooden door in which Zoro wonders if that's where they sleep- seeing no bed on this side of the jail cell.

"We have to get out of here."

"We can't do that. Doflamingo will get mad and punish us. Plus, he told us to treat your wounds."

Zoro looks down at himself, now noticing that his chest and hands are full of blood. Zoro leans back on the wall and slides down until he is sitting once again. Perona comes running with a first aid kit, and starts treating the cat's wounds. Zoro has to give credit to the girl; she is fast on her feet - maybe because she is part horse.

Before Perona can finish, she hears the 'click' of heels on tiles. She looks behind her to see Doflamingo reaching the jail cell door, with a wide smile the blonde man opens the gate. "Roronoa, come with me."

Zoro growls when he hears Doflamingo as he pushes himself forward off the wall, but is stopped by persona's small gentle hand- pressing back on his exposed chest. Perona leans close to Zoro's ear. "Don't do anything. You will only get him angry and he will hurt the people you love. Like he did with me..." Zoro's eyes snap to Perona, her big eyes with sadness behind them. Zoro narrows his eyes at Doflamingo, a deep frown on his thin lips. He can't fight back... Zoro remembers Sanji's body- lifeless on the floor. Perona leans even closer to the cat's ear. "But if you know that everyone you know is safe. Fight. Fight and set us free." Zoro's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he looks at Perona's eyes determinedly. Perona has a serious face, her golden eyes determined, just like his. Looking around the small cell, the others have the same expression on their faces, even Mihawk. _**FIGHT, and let us FREE.**_

Zoro grits his teeth, before standing up and walking out with Doflamingo. Doflamingo places handcuffs on Zoro, before locking the cell gate and pushing him down the long dark hallway.

_Fight, fight, that's what she said. To fight…_

As they walk, Zoro feels something prick his neck, and almost instantly he feels his body go limp. His knees buckle from underneath him, as he feels two strong hands hold him up. "What the hell?" Zoro manages to ask, trying to get his gaze to look at the person who caught him. Taking in the person's scent, the cat concludes that it is Doflamingo. He tries to push away, but his arms and legs are not responding to his commands.

Doflamingo smiles, "I need you still for this experimentation… Can't have you killing my high class scientist."

/

Sanji can't seem to stop his leg from twitching. The place is at least a three hour drive, and with each minute that passes, Sanji feels even more nervous and scared. The worse possible scenarios passing through his mind.

"The place should be around here." Law informs, as he slows his speed. Taking a turn, Law parks his car into a mall's parking lot. "The rest will have to be done on foot." Sanji, Nami and Luffy all understood, and got out the car. They didn't want to bring attention to themselves.

Because of the long drive, the little group were able to make their plan. Or at least their "so called rescue." because in reality they are not master criminals, or the police to make a clever plan that won't fail. And to make a plan in three hours is crazy, to say the least. The plan is relatively simple. They are to divide into two groups. One group will make a distraction, which will be Law and Luffy. While Sanji and Nami enter the building and try to get Zoro out. However, if it's deem impossible, then they will draw a map of the place and estimate how much people are in the building to then head back more prepared, because they had no idea what they are facing.

It is the stupidest plan in the world, Sanji has to admit, but what else can they do? He can't go to the police, they will for sure take Zoro away, and probably give the cat right back to these people. Since they are scientist and all, and instead they will be the ones to get arrested. Plus, Sanji didn't want to drag anyone else into this mess. If something bad happens to any of them, Sanji isn't sure he can live with the guilt.

The little group is outside hiding behind a bush. "Ok. So that's the plan. Remember Sanji and Nami, the purpose is to take Zoro out." Law says, "But if you can't, you do the next best things… know the place, figure out as much as you can."

Before Sanji and Nami can answer, a loud and monstrous cry breaks through the silence. Sanji almost jumps a few feet into the air. Looking up, Sanji can't believe what he is seeing.

/

Zoro doesn't lose consciousness this time; however he can't move his legs, or any part of his body. After getting shot with the drug, Doflamingo dragged the cat into the lab, and tied him onto a table.

He has a hard time keeping his eyes focus, squinting his eyes Zoro is able to make out someone hovering over him. He looks like some kind of painted face, _a clown-_the same thing he saw when he went to the festival with Sanji and Luffy. The man is tall, pale, with purple lipsticks and dark makeup on his eyes.

What really annoys him is this guy has a spooky smile, just like Doflamingo, with the most annoying laugh he has ever heard in his life. "Shurorororororo!" Zoro ears go flat on his head, trying to block the sound as much he can.

"Caesar, this is him. Get on with the plan as fast as you can." Doflamingo commands.

"Shurorororo! Are you ever going to forgive the military for what they did to you?" Caesar asks, a smile still on his face, his gaze still on the cat. He's surprised that Doflamingo was able to get Roronoa's creation, after so long a wait. Though he looks no different from the other experiments he made, he knows this one is different. This one, unlike the others, is pure, and strong. Not only that, but has a driving monster inside him. Caesar's eyes go to Doflamingo, thoughts distracted, when the man punches a wall.

"They raided my home, and killed my parents, for no reason- just because they thought we were terrorist! They didn't even care to help me afterwards, left me there to die. Not even an apology! I'll show them what true power is- I'll make them bow to me! Show them how much I HURT AT THAT TIME AND STILL HURTING! Just because they have power they think they can do what they want, I'll show them! I'll show all of you!" Doflamingo screams in rage. Taking a few breaths, Doflamingo composes himself, the smile returning to his face. "I am going to rule this place with power. I want you to start right now, Caesar."

Caesar at this point is not smiling. He wonders how Doflamingo was able to trick all these people to help him with this selfish deed. Only a selective few know about Doflamingo's true intentions- to take over this country. Everyone else who doesn't know, thinks it's to be used in the military. And anyone who opposes Doflamingo would get killed, like the man that was able to get this all started. Roronoa…

Zoro growls when he sees Caesar with a syringe fill with a golden liquid. Even though his body is numb, he can still feel the needle enter his skin, and the golden fluid spreading into his vein. The cat can feel his body start to get hot and sweat start to form on his face. Whatever it was, it is starting to burn the cat from the inside- as if melting his inside.

"Is it working?" Doflamingo asks, eyeing the cat, who is starting to twitch uncontrollably. Caesar looks at the monitor, "His blood pressure is going up high and his heart rate..."

At this point Zoro's body is starting pull on the restrains, the pain becoming unbearable. "You better not kill him!" Doflamingo screams in rage. Caesar swallows hard, he didn't want to die, he knows Doflamingo will go through with his threat if Roronoa's creation dies. Lucky for the scientist, the cat stops thrashing and lays still, taking deep breaths- eyes close tight.

"Did it work?"

Caesar places a needle into Zoro again but instead withdraws blood. Putting it in a small device, Caesar frowns after a few seconds. "I don't see a difference. Injecting more Devil fruit didn't change anything… the same percentage."

"Again."

Caesar almost drops the blood sample. "Again, but it might really kill him this time." Caesar looks at the cat, who is still trying to get enough air into his lungs, eyes shut tight, and body trembling.

"I said again, and don't kill him." Doflamingo warns, with a hard glare.

Caesar bites his bottom lip before he take out a new syringe and fills it with the Devil Fruit contents, and with a nervous gulp injects it into the cat. Almost instantly Zoro starts thrashing, the only thing keeping his limbs on the table being the restraints, as it strain in pretest-trying to hold down Zoro. Where Caesar injected the Devil Fruit, the vein are visible, running up his arm. The pain becomes too much, and Zoro can't hold it any longer as he screams at the top of his lungs in agony. Caesar bites his lip, watching the number of the monitor start to rise higher and higher. He knows if the numbers continue like this, Zoro will die and in painful, horrible death.

Doflamingo has a stoic face, one bead of sweat running down his temple- waiting to see what happens. It takes longer this time but eventually Zoro stops moving, sweat pouring from his skin. His chest heaving, trying to get air into his lungs- clenching his hands, open and close, trying to deal with the burning pain all over his body.

Taking another needle, Caesar takes out more blood, but this time a smile appears on his face when he tested it. "Shurorororor! It worked! There is a great number of Devil Fruit in his blood, we can now use!"

Doflamingo yanks the needle from Caesar, eyeing it closely. A small smile appears on his face. _It is time._ Taking long strides, Doflamingo goes to his main experiment... his weapon. A monster different from any other. A human, animal and robot.

"Ready to wake up Kuma?" Doflamingo reaching Kuma's side, the smile on his face huge. "Part bear, human, robot and now a monster." Doflamingo smile widens. "I've been waiting so long for this. I didn't want to give you direct Devil Fruit and have you die on me. You are to perfect." Taking Kuma's hand, Doflamingo injects the cat's blood into it.

At first nothing happens, but then Kuma's eyes snap open- a glowing golden yellow. Kuma slowly sits up, his movement slow and robotic.

Doflamingo's smile grows even wider. "Kuma… You will listen to my every command. I created you." Kuma slowly moves his head to look at Doflamingo. Then turns it back to look straight again. Slowly, Kuma stands up. Kuma is about Doflamingo's height, with black jaggy hair. His hands are the only thing really resembling a bear, his hands are paw like.

"Follow me." Doflamingo instructs, now feeling good and powerful, now that his plan is in motion. He will take over this country and make them pay for making him suffer.

Looking back, Doflamingo notices that Kuma has not move, instead only stares at him with a blank expression. "I said let us go!" But still there is no response from the bear.

Caesar is still with the cat, making sure it stays alive, but after hearing Doflamingo's commands, his attention goes to him and Kuma. Caesar can already see that there is something wrong. _Kuma is not responding to Doflamingo at all. Could they have failed after all? Something is going on. _

Kuma's eyes are starting to glow more intense and his body is starting to tremble. Then the unexpected happens.

Right in front of them, Kuma seems to be growing, but not like the cat was changing, but literally growing bigger. Caesar stares wide eyes at what is going on. Other scientist start to scream and start to run out. Doflamingo looks dumbfounded. Kuma keeps growing, his back starting to hit the ceiling, until it is too much, and the ceiling breaks. A horrible cry is heard from Kuma, the people nearby having to cover their ears because of the volume. Kuma is huge, at least 15 meters high.

Caesar runs towards Doflamingo, desperately, and holds onto his featured cape. "This isn't good! Can you control that?" Fear is evident on the scientist face. This was not supposed to happen. They were to control this power and keep it under control and use it to their advantage. If Kuma does not listen to them, then they are all going to die!

Doflamingo has his eyes wide open. "What have I done?"

**AN: I have no idea how Zoro does Asura (3 heads and 6 arms) if you do know please tell. I used the devil fruit just to be able to explain it.**

**All your reviews really motivate me to continue, thanks you sooo much, your review are highly appreciated.**


	13. Not Strong Enough Chp:13

**Take You In**

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Sanji can't believe what he is seeing. There is a giant breaking out of the science building, right in the middle of a crowded city. He can hear car tires screeching and people screaming, but the blonde cannot turn his gaze away.

"What the...?"

Sanji looks back only to spot Usopp with his mail back over his shoulder, staring wide eyed at the monster emerging from the building. Sanji thinks Usopp will run and scream in panic, but Usopp is staring a shock, his eyes big, his body shaking. Sanji is about to go towards Ussop, to get him to snap out of it, to get him away from here, go home, take Kaya and leave until it is safe. But Law's hand stops him from running.

"Leave him; we have bigger things to worry about!"

"But..."

Law takes out his cell phone. "Call him or something..." Dialing a number, Law places his cell phone to his ear. "Kid..., Kid..., KID SHUT UP AND LISTEN! I need you to get out of town..."

Luffy looks at Law, a worried expression on his face. _Was the situation so bad that he is asking Kid to leave? Are they going to die? _Luffy looks at a scared Nami. She has a hand over her mouth, her eyes huge staring up at the huge monster. Luffy's glance go to Sanji. The blonde is frantically screaming on his phone- telling Ussop to snap out of it and to take Nami-san and Luffy, who are next to him, and leave. Luffy's gaze falls back on Nami.

Luffy almost jumps out his skin when Usopp reaches beside him and shakes his shoulder. "Luffy, we have to go!" Usopp screams, fear in his voice and his lips shaking.

But Luffy is in another world. Usopp's voice coming out muffle to him. He watches as Law starts to shake, telling Kid how much he loves him, and Sanji screaming into his phone, telling his dad to flee town with as much people has he could. Everyone telling their loved ones to go, to be safe, to live. And here he is with Nami. Putting her life in danger. What kind of person is he to do such a thing?

"Nami..." Luffy addresses the ginger head girl. "Leave with Usopp..."

Nami's eyes snap from Kuma to look at Luffy. "What? Luffy, if I'm going, you're coming with me..."

Luffy looks down at his feet, shielding his eyes. "No, Nami. I need you to live. If something happens to you... I wouldn't be able to live without you. You are what's important to me."

Sanji, Law and Usopp stare at Luffy. Usopp bows his head, not sure what to do at this point. Taking his hand off Luffy's shoulder, waiting to see what Nami will say.

Nami's eyes water, as a single tear escape. "Idiot, and you think I can live my life without you? Nami hugs Luffy, shielding her face on Luffy's shoulder. "I love you, and you are not going to die here, cause I'll watch your back, just like I know you will watch mines."

"But Nami you can get hurt. You can... die..."

Nami leans back to look into Luffy's eyes. "Then I would be dying with the person I love." Smirking Nami gives Luffy a cocky smile. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Turning around, Nami looks at Sanji and Law. "I guess we won't have to sneak in, especially with all the commotion that must be going on in there."

"Wait, you guys are planning on going in? Why?!" Usopp screams. He can't think of one reason why someone would want to get even a mile close to that thing. Even though Kuma isn't moving, Usopp can just feel this isn't going to be pretty.

"Zoro is in there. And we need to get him back." Sanji says, his gaze going on the building.

"Let's go in then." Law suggest, starting to make his way towards the building. Sanji follows right behind. Luffy gives a firm node at Usopp and then proceed walking after the other two, Nami's hand clamp between his fingers.

Usopp is about to run away, but stops himself. _What if his friends needed him?_ Shaking his head, Usopp decides to tag alone. He doesn't know what crazy spirit must have possessed his body for him to follow. Texting Kaya, Usopp leaves a short message. _**Take the necessary things and leave town. Please do what I ask. U will find out in the news real soon, please stay updated.**_

_**Love Ussop.**_

/

"How big is it now?" Doflamingo asks, his eyes still on Kuma.

"He looks about 20 meters tall... Why is it not moving?" Caesar wonders. It is weird to see something so big so motionless. He just hopes it will stay that way, and they can revert what they have done. "Doflamingo try talking to it. It's made to respond to your voice..."

Doflamingo swallows slowly. "Kuma… listen here. I want you to turn small again ...somehow." Doflamingo isn't even sure how Kuma has gotten that way in the first place, and he isn't too sure if he can turn back, but it is worth a shot.

Caesar frowns. _I'm not sure if Kuma can get small again only if we use __**that**__, which could kill him._

"Doflamingo… why don't we use the sea stone? Take him down while he is still immobile? "

Doflamingo snarls at Caesar. "WHAT?! I can't believe you would even say that! He hasn't done anything wrong yet. We can still control it!"

"But Doflamingo! It's not moving... let's take advantage of this and take it down while we still ca-" All Caesar feels is a sharp pain on his side. Looking down Caesar sees a piece of a blade on his side, following the hand, it is connected to- Caesar can't believe it- is Doflamingo. "Do… Fla.. mingo… why?" Caesar's vision swims as he hits the floor hard.

"I can't believe you would say that! You should have seen this coming! You go against me, then you will have to get out of my way!

"You are going to kill everyone if you can't control it..." Caesar says, as he spits some blood onto the floor. _Damn him for stabbing me on a vital spot…_

"I will control him, you will see." Taking a few steps closer to Kuma, Doflamingo addresses it. "Kuma! Listen to me. I am your master. I want you to listen to my every command." When Kuma does no movement, Doflamingo feels his rage reach its peak. "What are you deaf?! Look at me!"

Kuma's head slowly starts to move to look down at Doflamingo. Said man smirks. _I have this under control; he will listen to what I say. _"Now Kuma, I want you to get smaller. I want you to obey my every command."

Kuma keeps looking down at Doflamingo before slowly raising its leg and moving it over Doflamingo. Stomping down, Kuma tries to stomp on the scientist. Doflamingo is able to jump out the way on time, but not without killing someone else during the processes.

Doflamingo watches with wide eyes as he sees blood under Kuma's foot, where Caesar was laying down just a second ago. A frightening scream escapes Doflamingo's lips, echoing along the building walls; they were all going to die.

/

Zoro can hear the scream of people all around him. Slowly, the cat opens his eyes, taking in what is going on around him. His eyes snaps open in disbelief when he sees Kuma, a giant standing high and powerful-20 meters high. Zoro pulls on the restraints around his wrist and feet, finding it impossible to move. Zoro growls in frustration, the straps digging into his skin.

Pulling harder, Zoro hears the satisfying sound of the bands around his left hand giving way. Even though his hands are raw from all the pulling, Zoro keeps it up until he is finally able to yank his hand free. With his free hand, he unties his other hand and his two feet.

Zoro quickly stands, looking up to be able to look at Kuma. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Zoro is just glad that thing is not moving, it almost looks lifeless. Zoro spots Doflamingo and Caesar talking, most likely about the giant looming over them. Seeing them distracted, Zoro ducks, and heads to where he knows the jail cells are. Running down the dark hallway, Zoro sees many empty cells. He almost reaches the end of the hall, where he knows the other are, when he feels something grab his ankle- making him trip and land on his face. Looking back while rubbing his face, the cat sees a... fish?

"Get me out of here!"

Zoro blinks. In this cell, there are at least three others like himself. The man that had grabbed his foot looks like a fish, resembling more of shark, with a pointy nose and is blue. Next to him is an octopus, who is orange, and next to him there is another fish looking guy, with black hair and grey-ish looking skin color.

"The names Arlong, I knew you would come back. I sensed you the minute you stepped into this building..."

"You're like me..." Zoro concludes. _How many are there? _Zoro stands up from his fallen position and looks at the pad lock. Nails drawn, Zoro slices the lock clean off, sparks following when his nails make contact with the steel lock.

Arlong gives him a huge grin, showing his entire shark like teeth, before opening the cell door. He gives a firm nod of 'thank you' to the cat, and runs out, the other two following right behind.

The cat watches them run out towards the exit. _How many experiments did Doflamingo make? _Zoro turns around to head inner, the cat however, this time takes his time looking into each cell. He would stop and release any group that were caged inside.

The cat stops dead on his tracks. Right in front of him, are two people he would have never thought he would see in this place. "Brook? Franky?" Zoro asks, both hands holding two of the jail cell bars. Both man look up in unison, their eyes widening when they see the green cat. "Zoro!"

"What are you doing here!?" Zoro asks, he can't believe what he is seeing. _What were pet shop owners doing in a science cell like this one?_ It makes no sense what's so ever. Brook stands up and walks until in front of the cat, also grabbing the bars.

Looking back at Franky, Brook gives him a smile. "I guess we can tell him." Looking at Zoro again, Brook begins explaining. "You see, we are Roronoa's friends… before he passed away. He entrusted both Sanji and you to us. Since Roronoa died, Doflamingo has been trying to catch Sanji, thinking he already had you." Franky takes over at this point "We have been protecting Sanji for about three months now."

_Three months. These people have been taking care of Sanji that long, and we had no idea… How good are these two?_ Zoro can't help but think. He is surprised; he would have never thought these two were taking care of Sanji and him for so long.

"But after the party," Franky continues, remembering the Christmas party. "We saw a group of people gathered outside your window- both scientist and experiments… We tried to take them down, but there were too many of them. We were eventually overpowered. That's when I saw Mihawk jump through your window… we couldn't do anything to help you and Sanji then..." There is a moment of silence. "And that bring us to here..." Brook finishes off.

"You've been protecting Sanji this whole time... without him knowing." _That also explains how he knew I was a half cat, the day Sanji and I went shopping. There is no way Brook could have known…_

Zoro draws out his nails again, and with a few sparks and a sweep later, the lock falls on the floor. Zoro looks at both Brook and Franky. "Thank you… for taking care of Sanji and me for so long..."

Both Brook and Franky give a warm smile. Watching the cat head inner into the jail cells, Brook asks the cat where he is going. Zoro glances back to answer, but before he can, they feel the floor tremble violently, and a scream is heard which sound like Doflamingo.

/

While Sanji and the group neared the building, keeping an eye on Kuma, Sanji starts to really think. _What am I doing bring my friends along? They can get hurt. I'm stupid enough to only think of myself. _Slowing down, Sanji comes to a halt. "Law..."

Law looks back at Sanji. "What, getting cold feet?" Law smirks, as he also stops, but slowly frowns when he sees Sanji's serious face.

"I think we should turn around and run..."

"What! But Zoro! He's in there!" Law screams. _How can Sanji say that? Abandoning the cat like that. _Law waits for an answer, but Sanji keeps quiet, a steady glare on him. Law's eyes slowly go to the others that are there too, and it finally hits him… _How could he put these people- his friends- lives in danger… how could he have been so selfish. _Law watches his friends, that can lose their lives just trying to run away, even more so if they went towards the chaos… _How could I… not seen this before. _Biting his bottom lip, Law makes up his mind.

"Let's live!" _Even if they die trying to flee, at least they cherished their life enough to not give it away without a fight._

As they turn around to run away- out of nowhere, a laser hits a nearby building. Nami screams as the impact shakes the ground, and sends ruble flying. Luffy hugs her, trying to keep her from freaking out. Usopp stiffens, watching the building cave into itself as he hears people screaming and moaning in agony. Sanji stops and turns around, to see where the laser had come from. Law looks as well when he sees the blonde not moving. "Sanji!?"

Sanji's eyes widen. Kuma's eyes are a bright yellow, his mouth open, while another beam is getting ready to fire- but to another location. Sanji grits his teeth; he can't even begin to imagine how many people are going to lose their lives today, if that monster isn't stopped. Kuma is now shooting beams every which way; the thing is out of control! And when a civilian tries to run away, Kuma would stomp on them. Sanji has to look away a few times, seeing all the blood that is starting to cover the city he has come to know as home. Tears start to well up at the corner of his eyes when he sees families who have gone to the Baratie die…

Usopp's voice brings Sanji out of his shock state. "Sanji… what's that?" Usopp asks, walking until he is standing next the blonde. Sanji eyes follows where Usopp is pointing at. Sanji thinks Usopp is going crazy, because from this distance it looks like a bird or something. "It's a bird Ussop..." But slowly he starts to see what Usopp is talking about. The thing that looked like a bird, is actually a girl, with wings. His eyes widen slightly, he should have known better to not question Ussop on what he sees, he's always had really good eyes and can see from far.

"It can't be..." Usopp says in a panic, his voice breaking a bit. "I see Zoro!"

"What! Where?!" Sanji looks frantically around, trying to spot the cat, but just can't see him.

"There! He's on the roof- with two others on the other side of the building...!"

Sanji's looks at Kuma.

_Please stay safe Marimo..._

/

After Zoro freed the others from captivity, they headed to the upper level of the building, where Kuma is. Only for the one's who didn't know about Kuma to stare in shock. Arlong is not too far, and with his two men decides to join the group.

Mihawk glares at Doflamingo, who is in a corner shivering from fear. _Pathetic..._

"Can we go please?" Perona pleads from behind Mihawk, while squeezing her bear tighter, fear evident in her voice. She didn't want Kuma to see them. What if it decides to attack or something? Mihawk turns around to face the small group gathered there.

Mihawk walks back a few steps and stand on the first three stairs, catching the attention of the experiments. " I have not known you for long… But I ask you to fight alongside me… To save these humans from our own existence… For you who have families... let us save their lives. Don't turn your back on those who need you now! Let us fight and show the humans we are not all monsters... but also part human! We have the force to fight! We can saves these humans! The war isn't over, we can define this, we can Win!

The group of experiment give a loud cheer. All taking position to take down Kuma, to save the humans… Zoro looks up at Kuma.

_You better be alive Sanji._

_/_

"We will attack Kuma from all sides! Take it down as fast as possible." Mihawk looks at Perona, and Tashigi. "I want you two to help the humans get out of here. To protect them as much as you can."

"Hai!" Both said in unison, before exiting the building with Franky and Brook close behind. Mihawk assigns different groups to take down Kuma. "Monet and Roronoa you're going to attack from the upper left, Tashigi and I will attack from the upper right. Arlong, you and your men will be a distraction. Lucci, Kaku and Jabra you three will attack from the bottom. If Kuma has a weak spot, we will find it! Set out!"

Zoro is about to go to his position, when he feels someone grab his tail and yank it. Stopping, the cat looks back to see Kuina, her face hidden by her bangs. "Wait... I need you to do something for me..."Zoro keeps his gaze on her, waiting for what she wants to tell him. "Please promise me, that if something happens to me, my sister will live and be able to live as a normal human being..." Zoro's eyes widen a bit, and is at a loss of words. This girl is putting someone else's life on his hands... _But why would she ask him of all people..._

"Why do you ask me this? You believe you won't make?" Zoro has to hear her answer. Kuina trembles, still shielding her eyes with her bangs. Zoro sighs, and stretches out his hand in a hand shake gesture, "I will keep my promise to kill Kuma and help your sister, because I have to kill him to keep someone else alive... but that doesn't mean you can die..." Kuina looks at Zoro, as tears pour over her eyes. She tries to control her sobs by biting her bottom lip. "I promise..." Kuina responds, as she takes his offered hand. Zoro grins at her, as Kuina's body shakes with sobs. "Let's go then" Zoro says.

Each group went to position themselves where they belonged. Zoro is on the roof, waiting for the signal, while keeping an eye on Monet who is flying around Kuma. The cat can't believe how much damage has been done in such a short time. Houses are burning, people are dead all around, the stench of blood and dead bodies starting to fill his senses, making him feel sick. It is like a apocalyptic scene from a horror movie. There is a loud siren, he's not sure what it used for, maybe a warning of danger... he didn't know.

Mihawk and Kuina are on the other side of the building, waiting for the other groups to get into position. The moment Mihawk sees everyone in position, he raise his hand, taking the whistle around his neck, Mihawk blows into it, signalling the operation "_to take down Kuma" _to start.

The group at the bottom attacks Kuma first, effectively getting his attention. Kuma takes the bait and starts following, trying to stomp on them. Once Kuma reaches the two parallel buildings, both upper groups attack. Because of their experimentation, their bodies are much stronger than regular humans, and one thing they all have in common is they can harden any part of their bodies, a technique called Haki. While Monet use her harden wing to cut into Kuma's flesh, Zoro uses his nails, almost taking Kuma's hand with them. Mihawk and Kuina are able to both attack Kuma's eye, leaving him blind on the right eye.

_If we keep this up, we will surely tire Kuma out, and be able to win. Mihawk thinks triumphly, _but he thinks too early. Kuma had bounced back quicker than expected and with his right eye gone, Kuma fails to see Mihawk and Kuina, but with his left eye he is still able to see the other two. The cat who has just landed on the building, and Monet with her back turned to Kuma. It feels so painfully slow, knowing that in reality it is not, as Kuma raises his hand, as Mihawk tries to warn the two.

"YOU TWO WATCH OUT!" Mihawk screams, but it is too late. Zoro is able to jump, but not quick enough as Kuma's huge hand grabs onto his foot- hearing a sickening sound of bones cracking, and grinding together as they break, with Kuma's hand holding his leg. With the same hand, Kuma continues, in a swipe like motion and is also able to grab Monet and with the momentum fling them both into a glass building.

Mihawk watches in horror as both bodies collide into the hard glass building, before disappearing into the building and then reemerging, breaking the glass on the other side of the building - to then watch as gravity does its work. It is almost in slow motion as he watches the two fall head first towards the ground underneath them, blood all over. Kuma screams in frustration, while holding its bloody arm, the other hand going over his bleeding eye, his one eye lock where the two have fallen down.

Mihawk curses under his breath. "Kuina stay here." Dashing, Mihawk makes his way towards the other two, who are possibly dead. Kuina stares in horror, not being able to move. She can't believe what just happened. She watches as blood drips slowly from the broken glass above her.

When Mihawk reaches the two, he can't keep from gagging a little. There is so much blood, that it covers the floor, and the scent is so strong. Moving through the rubble, Mihawk reaches the two experiments. The window has sliced the cat from his right collarbone until his left hip and the foot Kuma had held on to looks painfully twisted, possibly broken. But Monet is worse, most likely dead, even though he doesn't want to admit it. She is literally in half, from her head until her stomach. He looks away from the bloody body- knowing Monet is dead, Mihawk runs towards the cat's lifeless body. As he gets closer the smell of blood only gets worse, and the image of the cat becomes even clearer. The bloody mess the two are in. The pain they must have gone through before being sliced open... _I'm so sorry..._

**_AN: Yay Another Chapter finished. Thank you guys sooo much for reviewing. You have no idea how happy it makes me. Thank you! XD _**


	14. You Found Me Chp:14

**Take You In**

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp /Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Mihawk runs to where the cat is laying, blood soaking his body. The dog would have thought Zoro was dead, but as he gets closer he is able to see the steady rise and fall of his bloody chest.

"Come on Roronoa! Up!" Mihawk demands, going on his knees.

Mihawk lightly smacks the cats face, trying to wake him. At first Mihawk doesn't receive any response, but then Zoro furrows his eyebrows before his eyes slowly opens. Zoro slowly sits up with the help of Mihawk, the man supporting his back with one of his hands.

"You ok?" Mihawk asks.

Mihawk feels stupid asking such a question, but what more can he ask? It's his fault that this has happen to both his comrades. At least one of them has lived.

Zoro shakes his head, trying to get his vision to stop swirling, before he is able to answer. "Hurts, but I'll live. Where's Mone-"

Zoro doesn't get to finish what he is about to ask, because he sees the bird-girl right in front of him, dead. Blood on every inch of her body- her body split in half. _Dead… Dead… She's Dead!_ The cat can't wrap his mind around it. His body starts shaking, _this can't be true. _Zoro brings both hands and grips his short green hair, pulling slightly, his breathing getting irregular. But a sharp pain on his leg brings him back to reality, making him scream in agony, and hold his leg. Zoro eyes look at his foot, where Mihawk has snapped it back into place while he was distracted.

"MIHWAK! You could have at least... said something before..." Zoro protests in pain, before Mihawk interrupts him.

"Can you walk?"

Zoro looks at his bloody leg. The cat tries to move his foot, which feels extremely heavy, and even the slightest movement will send a wave of pain. Zoro grits his teeth. "I don't think so… I can't move it..."

Mihawk grabs Zoro's leg again, the cat flinching because of the contact. "Looks like it's broken in more than one place. You'll probably never be able to use it again." Mihawk says.

The cat's eyes widen. "What! What do you mean I won't be able to walk again!?"

"Your foot looks like it got twisted enough to have broken multiple times." Mihawk explains, examining the cats shin, confirming his guess when the dog sees part of the cat's shin bone raising his flesh. "We need to also take care of that gash on your chest."

Zoro nods his head, agreeing with Mihawk. He is already starting to feel light headed because of all the blood loss.

"I can see if I find any-" What Mihawk was about to say is interrupted because of a beeping noise. Both the cat and dog look back over their shoulders, their eyes widen when they see Kuma mouth open, a yellow beam getting ready to fire right at them.

"Tche," _We won't be able to get out of the way on time._ Mihawk thinks, as he glares at Kuma, standing his ground.

Zoro on the other hand, is trying to get up and move out the way, but is failing miserably. Mihawk stares at Kuma, ready to meet death as it is. But something small catches his eyes. The building next to Kuma, Mihawk can't believe it, he sees Kuina with a pipe on her hand, ready to throw it at Kuma like a spear.

"Wait DON'T!" Mihawk finds himself screaming.

But Kuina doesn't stop, and it isn't because she doesn't hear him, because Mihawk is able to see when Kuina gives him a small smile- a reassuring smile that he will live, but she will not. She throws the pipe, hitting Kuma on his already injured eye. In a flash Kuma snaps his mouth shut, stopping the beam that would have ended the lives of both the dog and cat.

Mihawk's gaze goes to Kuma's feet; there at his feet, the dog is able to make out Arlong's dead body- blood dripping out of his mouth and next to him Lucci, apparently having suffered the same faith. Their death must have happened when Mihawk went to check Zoro... _So many dead… not even including the town around them... _because the smell alone is evidence enough that there are a lot of dead bodies. Mihawk sharp yellow eyes returns to Kuma, when the giant starts to move again.

Kuma slowly turns his head to face the girl. Kuina makes a run for it, but Kuma is faster. The bear grabs her by the waist and lifts her up.

Both Zoro and Mihawk stare with wide eyes, not being able to do anything, as Kuma starts squeezing Kuina's life out of her. Kuina is still fighting back, punching Kuma with all her might, until he squeezes her, and blood spills from her parted lips. Even from their distance, Mihawk can hear the bones in Kuina's body snap, her back bone, her ribs, and her flightless wings. Blood is pouring down her mouth, and she falls limp on Kuma's large hands. Kuma raises her limp body back, over his head and flings her into a nearby building, blood staining the broken window Kuina's body goes through.

The cat at this point can't hear anything. Kuina just died in front of him-he was not strong enough to help her. If only he was strong enough, none of this would have happened. The only thing that runs through Zoro's mind is the promise they both made to each other:

**Why do you ask me this? You believe you won't make?" Zoro has to hear her answer. Kuina trembles, still shielding her eyes with her bangs. Zoro sighs, and stretches out his hand in a hand shake gesture, "I will keep my promise to kill Kuma and help your sister, because I have to kill him to keep someone else alive... but that doesn't mean you can die..." Kuina looks at Zoro, as tears pour over her eyes. She tries to control her sobs by biting her bottom lip. "I promise..." Kuina responds, as she takes his offered hand. Zoro grins at her, as Kuina's body shakes with sobs. "Let's go then" Zoro says.**

Zoro shakes, but not from fear, but from all the anger, all the hatred he is feeling. Kuma has taken too much from him as it is… if Kuma dares to take more from him… Zoro's nails dig into the hard concrete floor... Kuma is going to DIE. He is going to kill Kuma. He doesn't care how he does it, but he will.

Mihawk looks back at the cat after hearing a frightening deep growl. His eyes widen.

"Roronoa?!""

/

Sanji and the rest of the small group, with other civilians, make their route away from Kuma. There is rubble covering the ground, bodies on the floor, and blood everywhere. The cries of injured and scared people, and police sirens deafening any other sound. The police and army are starting to reach around this time, as they file out their vehicles, guns in hand and in uniforms.

While running, the blonde chef spots Doflamingo. Gritting his teeth, Sanji makes a charge towards the blonde scientist, Nami slowing down when she sees Sanji depart from their small group, and he aims a kick to his head, which connects painfully hard.

Doflamingo rolls on the ground before coming to a stop on his back. Looking up, the scientist sees a really angry chef, teeth biting his cigarette.

"This is no time to be fighting! We have to leave, right now!"Doflamingo yells at Sanji, one hand raises defensively.

Sanji feels disgusted by the way Doflamingo acts. Sanji lowers into a crouching position, glaring onto Doflamingo's eyes.

"How do you stop it?"Sanji asks seriously.

"It doesn't matter! We're going to die anyways!"

Sanji punches Doflamingo, effectively breaking the man's nose. He doesn't use his hands, but right now that's not important. Families are dying, friends he knows are injured, and Zoro is still missing. "Now tell me, how do we stop this?"

By this point, Law, Luffy, Nami and Usopp are next to Sanji, waiting for the blonde as their eyes dart from Kuma to Sanji repeatedly.

"Sea stone!" Doflamingo yells. "But the amount we have will never stop him! It's too big and dangerous. We won't even be able to get near it! PLEASE let me go!"Doflamingo begs.

Sanji grits his teeth. "You're trying to tell me... this thing can't be taken down?! People are going to continue to die!"

Doflamingo shakes his head, before he speaks again. "I really didn't know this was going to happen..."

Sanji is about to punch the scientist again, but feels a hand on his shoulder; the blonde looks and sees Nami, the girl with a serious expression, as she looks at Doflamingo.

"Do you have any sea stone on you now?" Nami asks, in a voice that tells him not to lie to her. Doflamingo nods, digs into his coat and hands a small green stone that was in his white lab coat. Nami inspects the sea stone like she would any jewelry. "Would the ocean stop Kuma?" Nami asks with a questioning eye.

Doflamingo stares in silent shock.

"Answer the lady!" Sanji growls out.

"Guys hurry up!" Usopp says in the background, pulling on Sanji's sleeve. Luffy is also looking at the seastone, which Nami still has on her hands.

"Yes, I mean, I think so." Sanji can see Doflamingo is not sure, but he can see the determination that it might just work. "It's worth a shot. But how will we be able to get Kuma into the ocean?" Doflamingo asks.

Before any of them can even think of a response, a yellow light catches their attention. Kuma is facing directly at them, mouth open, with a beam ready to be fired right at them.

"Why is it trying to attack us!?" Usopp shrieks, tough out his mouth moving in a snake like way, and hands in the air.

"Because it sensed the sea stone." Doflamingo says, wide eyes.

Sanji turns back to glare at the scientist. "What do you mean!?"

"I mean… he is programmed to take out any sea stone. It's his weakness! When I took it out my coat, he must have sensed it! Shit!"

Acting on impulse, Luffy grabs the sea stone from Nami's hand and flings it has hard has he can. But that doesn't change Kuma's target. The beam keeps getting bigger until it is finally releases towards them.

It is almost in slow motion. Sanji turns around to shield himself from the incoming ray of light, which will not make much a difference, with his eyes close tight. Luffy covers Nami, turning her over, and shielding her. Law shields his eyes, and looks away. Usopp tries to make a run for it, and Doflamingo curls up in a tight ball.

Sanji expects pain and more pain. Maybe a burning kind of feeling, like being set on fire. Or maybe something like skin burning. But nothing. Sanji slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he notices is a shadow over them, and a growl that is deep and primal, like of that of a wild beast- close to the noise a crocodile does, but much louder and deeper. Sanji can feel his heart beating against his rib cage, as he tries to breath normally.

Slowly, Sanji looks up, where the noise is coming from. The blonde can't believe what he is seeing.

"Marimo...?"

The cat is over the small group, on all four. Sanji can see and feel the cat's blood drip on him from the open wound across its chest. But that isn't what is freaking the blonde chef; the cat... is almost as big as Kuma- if not, slightly smaller. From his position, Sanji cannot see the cats face, but he can see Kuma's face at a distance from where he is standing, and he does not look happy. Zoro used his body to cover the group from getting hit by the beam.

Nami looks just as horrified. "This… this can't be Zoro… can it?"

Luffy slowly releases Nami, also taking in the beast over them. Law stares wide eyed. Usopp looks like he is ready to faint in any given second. Doflamingo is visibly trembling, his eyes wide. But no one says anything, too shock to say anything.

The question going through everyone's minds: _Is Zoro on their side..?_

Zoro shifts a little, making the small group flinch. Now Zoro is looking under himself, his eyes searching for someone.

Sanji is so scared, he can't move an inch, especially when the cat's green eyes stop on him and a small grin forms on his lips. But the moment Sanji sees the cat's grin, realization hits him like a ton of bricks_._

_Zoro is on their side. He is here to fight for them. He shouldn't be scared, at least not scared of the Marimo…_

The small groups gaze go to the blonde chef, everyone noticing that Zoro's eyes are only on him.

_If Sanji wasn't with them, then will they all be dead? _Usopp thinks. Usopp comes to the conclusion that he might be right, seeing as the cat doesn't acknowledge anyone else but Sanji.

Another beam from Kuma, and Zoro taking the hit makes the group realize they need to get out of here. Zoro slowly turns his head to look back at Kuma while a deep growl emits from his throat, making the ground under Sanji rumble like there is a train underground. Zoro lets out an animalistic scream, that sounds like a mix of a hiss and a growl, which is loud enough to break the nearby windows and make the nearby citizens cover their ears, including the small group under the cat. Nami screams, her voice being drowned by Zoro's, as she cover her ears as best she can.

Zoro crouches lower, still on all four, like an animal will do before pouncing and with amazing speed and power, dashes towards Kuma, breaking the ground underneath him.

Nami screams as she feels her body almost get dragged by the sheer force of the cats speed and strength. Luffy has to wrap his arms around her to keep her upright, as the force and wind pulls them. Sanji can't stop staring, his blonde hair on his face. He watches as the marimo reaches Kuma in seconds and uppercut the bear- Kuma reels back because of the impact, landing heavily on his back- Zoro straddling Kuma, aiming repeated punches at the bear's face. Sanji watches as Kuma tries to get up from his fallen position, but is failing. Kuma's face is becoming unrecognizable with each strong punch that connects.

It is hard to actually wrap his mind around all that is happening. Just a few months ago he was living a normal life, but now he is in this small city with this chaos, because of _giants_. A sound brings Sanji out of his thoughts, and he steps back and looks to the skies. Sanji sees at least a dozen armed helicopters flying into the small city, ready to fight.

The helicopters fires a round of shots and missiles, hitting both the giants, but more Zoro because Zoro is on top of Kuma, blocking the bear from the helicopter's firing range. Sanji watches in horror as Zoro turns around slowly, to now face the one attacking him, changing his target completely. The cat is trying to stop the helicopter from harming him.

Zoro turns around completely and in one fluent motion, he catches a helicopter in his hands, crushing it like it was made out of paper. Another helicopter attacks, hovering above, just out of reach of the two giants, trying to make the cat release his comrade. Zoro does release the helicopter, but right after he stretches his body in an upright arc, making him reach the helicopter and catch it between his teeth, and with his strong jaw break it on two.

Zoro trying to reach the helicopter that is now in his mouth has let Kuma free. The bear waste no time and starts firing laser beams at the farther out offending attackers.

Sanji feels his rage boil. "STOP ATTACKING HIM! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S ONLY DEFENDING HIMSELF!"

But the blonde's protest falls on deaf ears. Sanji spots a few policemen who are armed, heading towards the two giants. Sanji run and is able to stop one of them.

"You need to stop attacking him!" Sanji pleads.

The policeman looks at Sanji like he has lost his marbles because this blonde is telling them to not defend the city from the two giants. Is he crazy?

Seeing the policeman's expression, the blonde understands what the policeman might be thinking. Taking a few deep breaths, Sanji tries to calm himself to be able to explain clearer and hopefully stop the attacks.

"The one with green hair and tail, the cat! He's not bad. He's on our side!" Sanji explains.

The man looks at Sanji even more confused. "I'm sorry kid, but you must have hit your head or something, please go to the evacuation section of the town. It's not safe here." He says, pointing at where the evacuation is being held.

Sanji grits his teeth in annoyance. "What?! Listen you! That giant your men are attacking is on our side!"

"Then why is he attacking us?!" The policeman snarls.

"Because they attacked first. What? You expect him to take your attacks and smile about it?!"

"Kid, just go, let the police handle this."

Sanji is going to protest more, but a strong hand pulls him back. Sanji looks behind him to see Smoker and Ace dressed in their police uniforms.

"Smoker! You have to listen-" Sanji begins to say, hopeful, before he is cut off.

"Sanji" Smoker interrupts. "This is beyond any of our control. Even if the green monster is on our side, orders were already given to take down both giants."

"But-"

Ace interrupts this time. "In less than fifteen minutes, there will be some destructive missiles heading our way. Just take shelter and leave this to us, we know what we are doing. Plus, we can't leave more people die because of some giant... "

Sanji grits his teeth, but knows he's right. Deciding that he can't get through with these police people, Sanji runs off, leaving Ace and Smoker to do policemen work.

Sanji runs until he sees the little group at the back of a multitude of people trying to exit the city. The blonde reaches their side.

"Where were you?!" Nami screams, hitting Sanji on the head, clearly worried.

"Talking with some stupid, idiotic, annoying, deaf policeman… they're planning to missile the two giants down." Sanji answers his gaze to the floor, his hands clenched and trembling from anger.

Doflamingo whirls to face Sanji and shakes his head. "That won't work. The only weakness Kuma has is sea stone, and probably the sea. The missiles might slow him down, but once Kuma gets his baring again, he'll attack with double the force. This..." Doflamingo gestures to the destroyed buildings "...is nothing compared to what he can do. But he is only programmed to attack fully if injured severely and those missiles might just do the trick… If Kuma does attack fully… it will be like a small nuclear explosion."

The small group gap at Doflamingo, shocked. They can't believe what they are hearing.

"We have to stop them!" Law voices, for the first time his voice has a form of panic. "We are going to have to split up and try to convince any authority to listen to us and contact the main headquarters and stop them..."

All nod in agreement, even Doflamingo, and with that they split.

Sanji runs around frantically, trying to find someone who can help him, when his ears catches the sound a women talking. Looking at her direction, Sanji sees a news crew. Rushing over, Sanji for the first time pushes a lady (not hard enough to make her fall) and snatches the microphone (of course, not before apologizing profoundly to her).

The cameraman is about to say something, but Sanji holds out his hand a stop motion.

"Please, this can be life and death." Sanji pleads.

The cameraman looks shock, but the blonde's pleading eyes and desperate face makes the man nod. The news lady slowly steps to the side. Sanji just hopes someone important is watching so they can hear him, to believe him and to stop this madness...

**A/N: Double Chapter! XD**


	15. All In Your Hands Chp:15

**Take You In**

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Sanji has the microphone in his trembling hands, bangs covering his face as he tries to figure out what to say… What he says now can determine what happens to him and everyone around him.

_I'm not ready with what I'm suppose to say, but I have to do this..._

Whatever he says here will determine if the military will fire their weapons of destruction. Slowly, the blonde raises the microphone to his quivering lips.

_Please let someone important listen to what I'm about to say..._

/

"Zeff! Is that your son?"

Zeff had evacuated the city just like his son and the policeman had told him to do. Apparently, whatever is happening is big enough to make the nearby cities evacuate. The authorities are saying something about not being able to stop the monster and that a lot of people will die.

_What were they talking about? _Zeff wonders. He doesn't understand what monster they are talking about.

Now, he is in an underground refuge, with a TV that is informing the public about what is happening. Zeff looks up at the television that all the people are watching when Patty says his son is on the television. Zeff's blue eyes widen in shock. There, in the middle of all the chaos, is Zeff's son.

"Sanji!"

/

Kaya is driving with Robin, the raven haired woman at the wheel. Even if Usopp wouldn't have told her to leave, she still had to because the officers were evacuating the cities. Kaya has the radio on when she hears a familiar voice- hearing the news on what is going on.

"Sanji?"

Kaya looks up as she hears Robin utter Sanji's name in shock.

"That's Sanji's voice!"Robin says again, her blue eyes never leaving the road in front of her.

Kaya can't help clap her hands together and squeezing her eyes shut.

_That means Usopp might be with him. Please be safe Usopp. PLEASE! _Kaya pleads.

_/_

"Commander Akainu, you must see this. There is a blonde telling us we must not release our missiles..." A man with dark skin informs his commander.

Akainu, a tall, broad man turns to face his subordinate. "What? Ignore him. He must be on the giants side."Akainu responds with a wave of his hand, in a dismissive manner.

"Sir, I really think you should listen to what he has to say." His subordinate insist.

Akainu frowns, seeing the man persist. "Fine." he says with a nod.

The subordinate presses a button in which allows a huge screen in the room to light up, and show a blonde.

"... You mustn't attack. If you do, then this battle will be over and humankind will be the losers! There is a way to stop the giant!" The blonde says, still not knowing if someone important is listening.

Sanji can feel his heart pounding and his hands getting sweaty. _If they don't listen, then we're all dead…_

Akainu has to take a step back. This kid is telling him not to use their weapons to take down the enemy. His frown deepens.

"Commander..." The subordinate looks back at the screen, watching the desperate plea of the young teen, to not fire their missiles.

"The ocean! If we get the giant to the ocean, we can win without any more fighting, catastrophe or casualties! Please, for the people who have already died and the lives you can save, please don't fire your weapon! If you do, Kuma will take us all out!" Sanji continues to plead.

"Commander!"The subordinate calls out, knowing that the missiles are already in countdown to fire, and needs to know if to continue or not.

Akainu shakes his head, not knowing what to do. _This can't be happening…_

Millions of people are going to die if he did nothing. And if the ocean is its weakness, how are they to get the giants there?

"Commander!" The subordinate continued to call out.

"What is it!?" Akainu sneers angrily.

The subordinate takes a breath before answering. "The teen is speaking in singular… as if there is only one giant, when there are two. Maybe..."

Before he is able to finish, the blonde's voice catches their attention again.

"One of the giants is on our side… He can help!" Sanji pleads as Akainu stares at him wide eyed. "Please… too many have died already..."

With that, the screen goes into static.

"What do we do, commander?"The subordinate asks.

"Would you shut up for a second!" Akainu shouts in response, teeth gritted.

The commander chews on his lips. _Put the human race in the hands of a mere child and a giant… I'm sorry kid, but I... I just can't… He is the army, and he will stop this monster, and save the world. _

"Ready the weapons. We're taking these giants down right now..." Akainu commands.

The subordinate turns on his chair to look at Akainu, shocked. "Sir…?"

"Are you defying my orders? Get the missiles ready!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

/

Sanji just hopes someone important heard him, and if they did, they will stop attacking…

Usopp runs towards Sanji, stopping and panting with hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"I tried talking to a few policemen, but they won't listen to me." Usopp informs Sanji through his rapid breath.

Usopp looks at the people who are trying to evacuate. _Why would these scientists choose a highly populated place to do this? The way this is going, more people are going to die? There is so much pain, the cries of people who are dieing, injured and crying for lost loved ones. Yet, they continue to move, trying to get away and live._

"You have any luck?" Usopp asks, returning his eyes to Sanji.

"I'm not sure. I was able to talk on a news channel, but I'm not sure if anyone important heard me." Sanji answers honestly.

As if proving him wrong, the two friends hears a whistling noise over their heads. Sanji and Usopp look at the skies and dread comes over them both.

_They didn't hear me…_

Six missiles are heading straight towards the two giants that are fending off the other attacking helicopters and tanks.

Two of the missiles impact Zoro, one on his left arm and the other at his temple. While the other four hit Kuma, one straight to the face, two on his chest and the other on his left foot. Sanji watches as both giants hit the floor, a cloud of dust forming from their huge bodies- the dust covering the sun and making seeing almost impossible, but sanji can see the giants are not moving once on the ground.

_They didn't hear me… _Sanji grits his teeth. _I have to get to Zoro before Kuma gets up again. He needs to do something. _

Sanji runs to where the two giants had fallen, ignoring Usopp's scream to not go over there, that it's dangerous.

Nami, from a distance sees Sanji, her dark eyes widening when she sees him running towards the chaos. Instinctively, she starts to head his way, screaming his name desperately- fearing he will get hurt, or worse die.

"Sanji!" Nami yells out to him, but she doesn't get to say anything else because Usopp reaches her side and grabs her hand and drags her towards the evacuation- out of town.

"Usopp?!" She screams, trying to loosen her hand, but the dark skin teen does not let go, but continues to pull her. "Where is Sanji going?"

"I don't know. But we have to go. If what Doflamingo said is correct, then when Kuma gets up again… we are going to die unless we try to run away." Usopp screams, over the yells and chaos around them.

/

Sanji makes his way towards the cat, having to climb over rubble and debri. There is so much smoke that Sanji can't see where he is going, but Sanji has his gaze solely on the cat, who is sitting on the ground, with his back against a damaged building. Sanji reaches Zoro's side before starting to climb. It takes him awhile, but he is finally on the cat's shoulder.

It's high, and the wind makes it hard for Sanji to balance himself, but with determination, Sanji slowly gets closer to Zoro's face. He falls when he losses his balance, however, he trips forward and is able to catch himself as he regains his balance by leaning on Zoro's jaw.

"Marimo. Hey, Marimo, get up." Sanji says, smacking Zoro's face, though Sanji has a feeling that for the cat, it must feel like a mosquito, if he feels him at all. "Zoro, you have to get up before Kuma does. I know you must be in pain, and tried... and want to sleep, but you have to get up."

Sanji looks to his left only to see Kuma starting to regain consciousness.

"Tch, Zoro come on, up and at it." Sanji presses himself on Zoro's cheek, feet sliding from underneath him, as if he can push Zoro to stand up -getting some of the cat's blood on himself. "Come on, Marimo, I know you like to sleep thirteen hours a day, but you have to get up."

Zoro groans, making Sanji stop and stare wide eyes, hope rising- but other than that, the cat makes no movement to get up. Sanji grabs onto Zoro's hair and shims until he reaches the cats side burns. Sanji then climbs up until he is on top of the giants head, where his cat ears are. Sanji holds on to Zoro's ear.

"Can you hear me now, Marimo? You need to get up and get Kuma to the ocean."

Sanji looks back, to see Kuma's eyes light up their golden yellow. At this point Sanji's heart is starting to race. If the Marimo doesn't get up soon, Kuma is going to kill them. Sanji turns around again, to face Zoro.

"Marimo, please get up."

A gentle breeze blows and it makes Zoro's earrings hit against each other. The sound makes the cat's ear twitch and the chef is using the ear as balance, so when Zoro's ears twitch, Sanji losses his balance. Since Zoro's head is facing downwards, Sanji can't stop himself from sliding down the cats head. Sanji tries to get a grip on Zoro's green hair, but finds it impossible. Sanji watches as his fingers would grip around a strand of hair, for then his hand to slip right out.

_Curse the Marimo's hair for being so damn silky! _Sanji yelps, as he slides without being able to stop himself.

Sanji is able to hang on to the longer strands of hair near the cat's forehead, relief washing over Sanji. Swinging his body, the chef, has no where else to go, and lands on the bridge of the cat's nose, using his good balance to prevent him from slipping. Sitting on his back side, Sanji inches his way down, until he reaches the end of his nose, where he can easily fall off. Aiming his body, Sanji lands on the cats bottom lip.

"I'm surprised you're not angry at me for walking all over your face like this…" He says almost in a whisper. "...Zoro, I need you to get up. Sleeping must feel good right now, but the people need you..."

The chef glances over his shoulder once again when he hears people screaming in pure terror. Sanji's heart stops.

Kuma is on his two feet again. Anger radiating from his body. Sanji watches in horror as Kuma's mouth opens slowly, and instead of a yellow beam, a red one is forming.

_This can't be happening._

Sanji turns his attention to the cat again, teeth tightly gritted. Feeling his hopes leave him, tears starts to make the blondes vision blurry as he screams, yells, and pleads desperately for Zoro to wake. To bring him back to life and stop Kuma!

"Zoro, I don't want to die…! I want to live a long life! I regret not making a life- a life Zeff wanted me to make! I regret treating Law like he was nothing when we were together…! but most of all… I regret..." Sanji places a kiss on the cat's bloody upper lips. "...not telling you how much I love you…!" Sanji screams, tears flying because of the force and emotion that is overwhelming inside him. "Wake up! Give me a reason to start again!"

Sanji feels his body tremble.

_No, it's not me trembling… _Sanji slowly realizes that Zoro is the one making it feel like there is an earthquake underneath him. _Zoro heard me! He's waking up…!_

When Sanji looks at Zoro's eyes he can see them. Their green and beautiful and _open_. Zoro throws his head back, the ground caving in underneath him as he moves, a loud, monstrous roar emitting from deep within the cat's throat as the cat gets on his feet. Sanji losses his balance and falls off when Zoro is fully standing, but is easily caught by one of Zoro's hands.

Sanji is on all four, wind blowing his bangs onto his face, looking at Zoro's green glowing eyes.

_Zoro is awake..._

_/_

Nami's attention goes to the two giants after hearing a loud roar. She can't believe what she is seeing. Kuma has his mouth open, preparing an attack that is slowly getting bigger. And Zoro, he is on his two feet. But what has her screaming isn't that, but Sanji. Sanji is with Zoro.

"SANJI!" Nami yells, eyes wide.

"What's he doing over there?" Usopp stutters in disbelief.

Law, hearing Nami scream, looks around until he spots Sanji, in the palm of the cat's hand.

_What's that idiot doing over there?_

In disbelief, Luffy point. "Law! Sanji is…!

/

Zeff can't tear his eyes away from the television screen. After Sanji had gotten off the news, the original news crew was back on again, reporting everything that is happening. It was focused on Kuma, since he was the only one moving, the green giant seeming to be still knockout cold. But now that the other giant is making a commotion and standing again, the camera is now focusing on him. And when they see something small fall off the giant, the camera zooms in.

Zeff can not believe what he is seeing. His son is on a giant's hand.

"Sanji... what are you doing...?" Zeff utters.

Zeff feels tears start to form in his eyes, just seeing Sanji there. Before anyone could do anything, Zeff is on the floor, on hands and knees, holding his hand over his heart, tears spilling onto the floor. All of a sudden the room just felt too small. He can't get enough air into his lungs.

"We need a paramedic!" Someone yells.

"No, I'm fine..." Zeff wheezes. "My son, if he dies… then… that's when I will need the paramedics."

/

"Commander! The missile did not work. Both giants are up again. And one has a deadly beam being prepared! What should we do?" The subordinate informs, worry in his voice.

Akainu bites his bottom lip.

_It would take at least ten minutes to have the next set of missile up and ready again. And that beam just keeps getting bigger and bigger… I should have listened to that blonde…_

"Commander, the green one is on the move!" The subordinate shouts out, standing up his chair in shock.

_/_

Zoro's hand picks up Sanji and places him on his shoulder. Zoro growls again and charges at Kuma. Sanji has to hold on to Zoro's hair, the ones which reach his neck to keep himself from not falling off.

Kuma, seeing the cat running towards him, fires his unready beam, trying to stop the cat.

Sanji feels when Zoro's hand wraps around him before the beam hits them. When Sanji opens his eyes, all he sees is smoke. "Marimo?" Sanji calls out.

All Sanji gets as a response is a deep growl, which rumbles his whole body. Sanji feels his body being placed back where it was before, on Zoro's shoulder, as Zoro growls, clearly angry.

Kuma watches as the smoke slowly clears, but is surprised when the cat emerges from the smoke-,the smoke making way as Zoro, at full speed, rams his body onto Kuma's. Zoro starts pushing Kuma back with his shoulder, to where he know the ocean is.

But Kuma is not getting pushed without a fight. He plants both feet onto the floor, one at a time, the ground breaking. But Zoro is having none of it, he pushes the bear harder, making Kuma's feet start to slide back, breaking the pavement underneath.

_Zoro is stronger..._Sanji thinks, as he leans forwards, eyes wide, a smile forming on his face, but soon his face turns into one concern. With all the stress Zoro is putting on his body, there is a river of blood seeping from the cat's open wounds- the wound on his chest. And each time Zoro takes a step, Sanji feels as he limps. A sickening realization comes over Sanji, his heart tighten painfully. _If Zoro keeps this up… he might be too broken to be put back together…_

"Marimo..."

A cry of horror catches Sanji's attention. Looking to where the cry came from, Sanji notices there is a crowd of people that are trying to evacuate right in the middle of the path Zoro is pushing Kuma, to get to the ocean.

_If Kuma's feet stay planted on the ground like they are now… All these people are going to get killed._

"Zoro, listen to me." Sanji screams, trying to catch the cat's attention. Zoro strains a grunt, his way of telling Sanji he is listening. "If we keep pushing Kuma like this, a lot of people are going to get hurt or die. We are going to have to look for another way to the ocean!"

Zoro growls, his foot slipping from underneath him because of all the blood. With a deeper animalistic growl, he wraps his arms around Kuma and digs his nails into Kuma's back, breaking any metal or flesh there. Kuma lets out a sound of pain. Zoro slowly starts pulling Kuma upwards, his nails sliding as he struggles with Kuma's heavy weight.

"Zoro what are you-?"Sanji asks before he is cut off.

With an animalistic roar, Zoro lifts Kuma up into the air, and places him on his opposite shoulder that Sanji is on. Sanji watches with wide eyes as blood pours down Zoro's wounds, and his foot makes a painful sickening sound, bones breaking because of the added weight.

"Marimo! Don't! You're hurting yourself!" Sanji yells at the cat in a panic. "Marimo! Please! You'll… You'll..!" He is scared Zoro is pushing himself too hard, and will be broken beyond repair.

Zoro ignores Sanji and struggles with Kuma, who is over his shoulder. Carefully, the cat steps over the crowd of people who are staring in shock, and screaming, as a giant passes over them.

Seeing the ocean, Sanji licks his lips before looking at Zoro. "You can do it Marimo. The ocean is only a few feet away..." Sanji screams, trying to encourage the cat.

Sanji can feel and hear as Zoro's lungs struggle to get enough oxygen into them, as every step is slower than the last one, and as the cat's body trembles with the effort of carrying the heavy bear.

Zoro steps into the ocean and hisses as he feels his body burn with the contact, but ignores it. Kuma keeps trying to get free but just can not. Once the cat is at least waist deep, Zoro digs his nails deeper into Kuma's back, pulling him off himself and throws him as hard as he can into the ocean.

Kuma lands with a huge splash. Sanji watches- waiting to see if Kuma will get up again. But all of a sudden, Sanji feels like he is falling. Looking around himself, as he falls, Sanji notices that he is no longer on Zoro's shoulder.

_What? Where's the Marimo?_

Sanji's question is answered when he sees the cat falling, small again, alongside him- headfirst towards the ocean. Sanji takes a lung full of air before hitting the cold water. It feels like millions of needles entering his body, but Sanji ignores it, knowing he has to get Zoro. Using the drop, Sanji swims down, until he sees the cat unconscious underwater. Taking the cat into his arms, the blonde swims upwards and breaks the surface with a gasp.

Feeling Zoro's light weight, Sanji looks at the cat. Zoro is not only smaller, but looks younger. Slightly smaller than when he first found Zoro in that attic. The blonde cannot dwell on it much, because Kuma is up again on his two feet.

_Did we fail?_

Kuma is lighting another beam, aimed at the crowded city.

_We failed._

Sanji looks at the city. He can't believe what he is seeing. The town's people are holding hands at the edge of the beach, a long chain of people, watching as Kuma's beam slowly gets bigger.

_These people have made peace with themselves…_

Sanji tightens his hold on the cat's small limp body. "I'm sorry Zoro..."

Sanji turns his back towards Kuma, covering the cat with his body. He knows that if that beam hits them, his body will do little to nothing in protecting Zoro. But he is willing to do as much as he could for Zoro, even if it changes nothing. Sanji closes his eyes, while burying his face into Zoro's wet hair.

But the beam never comes. Sanji looks back and sees Kuma with his mouth open, but with nothing forming inside of his mouth. Kuma's eyes are no longer yellow, but black. No life lighting them.

Sanji can't believe it.

_We WON!_

Loud cheers can be heard as the townspeople cry in joy.

_/_

_That little eggplant did it!_ Zeff's smile is threatening to split his face in half.

The place Zeff is in erupts with laughter and joy. "Your son is really something!"

Zeff smiles even wider, if it's possible. "That's my little eggplant… I'm proud of you."

/

Sanji makes it to shore, his body heavy with exhaustion. Sanji looks up to see Law's out stretched hand, with a smile on his face, Sanji takes it and his body is finally out the salty water. There is a crowd of people all around them, cheering and applauding. With the corner of his eye, Sanji sees Mihawk nod at him from a distance, before he turns around, with the rest of the experiments, and leave. Sanji sighs, a sigh of relief. Law slides Zoro off of Sanji's back and starts examining him.

The crowd that is there continue cheering and applauding at Sanji and Zoro. Usopp emerges with Nami behind him, both with smiles on their faces.

"You jerk! What were you thinking?!" Nami says with a smile on her face.

All Sanji can do is smile back. He is so tired, both mentally and physically.

"He was saving us!" Luffy cheers from the side. "If it weren't for him and Zoro, we wouldn't be alive."

Usopp slaps Sanji on the back. "Doflamingo turned himself in. The law is going to deal with him now."

Sanji has a bright smile on his face, feeling relief that everything will be ok, until he hears Law call for him. Excusing himself from the people, and his friends, Sanji goes towards Law, who is leaning over the cat.

"What's wrong Law?" Sanji asks, a small smile on his face.

Law shakes his head, making Sanji's smile drop. "I don't think Zoro will make it… He's lost so much blood. And if he does, he won't be the same..."

"Law don't tell me this now… please..." Sanji says, now looking down at the cat lying on the sand.

Sanji has to hold his breath when he sees the cat's small body. Zoro is covered with blood, even after entering the ocean, the sand around him already seeping with the color red. The cat has millions of scars running up and down his small body and his tan skin is a sickly pale. Zoro's much small body only making it look worst.

Sanji's blue eyes are wide with shock. "Law… he looks like he's in pain." His lips are trembling, tears wanting to form in his eyes.

Law nods. He stands, allowing Sanji to have a closer look. Sanji knees next to Zoro.

_I'm so sorry Zoro…_

Sanji picks up the cat's limp body and hugs him, his breath hitches when he feels the cat's chest shift. Everything felt so wrong. Sanji's chest is full of blood, and it's already seeping into his clothes.

"Even without proper equipment… even you can tell the cat's insides are a mess." Law says, not being able to look at the two on the sand, as Sanji continues to hug Zoro, one hand around his back, the other holding the back of Zoro's limp head to his shoulder as he sways back and forth.

Sanji looks up at Law with pleading eyes. "Help me..."

Law clenches his fists. Taking out a small pocket knife, Law hands it to Sanji.

The blonde looks at Law, his eyes wide. "Law? Please... no..."

Law grabs Sanji's hand and places the knife in it, then closes it tight. "It's up to you. As a vet, when an animal is in pain… it is best to take it out of its misery."

Sanji's eyes widen. "Law please, don't make me do this. I can't… I just..." Sanji's is crying at this point, his body shaking. How could Law ask him to do this of all things. Zoro just saved him. Saved his family. Saved his friends… his home. And now? _It's not fair!_

"It's in your hands, Sanji. We can stop his pain right now, or let him suffer until he dies. Cause I don't think he will make it..."

Sanji squeezes the small knife in his hand. Sanji can hear the crowd behind him commenting on what they would do; some saying they would end his suffering, while others comment they would at least try. Sanji bites his bottom lip, tears running freely down his cheeks.

Luffy stands next to Sanji to his right side. Law stands in front of Sanji. Nami is to his left and Usopp is behind him, forming a private circle around the two. They don't say anything, but them being there helps Sanji ... even if just a little.

Because the agonizing pain he is feeling, is beyond anything he has ever felt before. He didn't know an emotional pain can hurt so much...

"No matter what you decide… we won't hold it against you." Luffy says, his hat shielding his eyes, one tear escaping his eyes.

Sanji can't hold back the fat tears that rolls down his cheeks and fall onto Zoro's limp form. Sanji holds the knife to Zoro's neck, his hand shaking.

"I'm sorry Marimo..."

**Fin!**

**A/N: And thus my first story ends. Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, fav. and readers XD Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	16. Epilogue Chp:16

**Take You In**

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

**AN: XD Another chapter for you guys... Hope you enjoy. **

Sanji watches as the rain pours outside, the trees holding the water on their leaves before it gets too heavy and lets the water drip. He finds himself doing this often these past few months. Well, five months to be exact. Everyday Sanji would wonder, think back on that day. He thought, after he made his decision, the weight would be lifted from his shoulder, but sadly he was mistaken.

"By the window again I see..."

Sanji glances back to see Law leaning his weight lazily on the door frame. "Yeah, you know me..."

"Thinking on Zoro again?" Law asks, taking his weight of the door, and approaching Sanji. "You made your decision… do you think you made the wrong one?"

Sanji looks at Law in the eyes. "No..." The blonde replies with a small sad smile on his lips. "I just can't stop thinking how much he did for me. You know Law...?"

"Hmm?" Law hums.

"I might never be able to tell him how much I love him…"

Law frowns. "He might hear you, you know?"

A single tear slides down Sanji's cheek, the smile on his face fading. "Yeah, maybe..." The blond wipes the tear with the back of his hand, "But you know, I'm glad with the decision I made that day..." Sanji adds while closing his eyes. The memory of that day returning to him at full force.

**Sanji can't hold the fat tears that roll down his cheek and fall on Zoro's limp form. Sanji holds the knife to Zoro's neck. "I'm sorry Marimo..." He whispers, his lips under his teeth, as he tries to control his quivering lips. **

**Sanji's trembling hands slowly go to the cat's throat, tears running down the chef's face, making it hard to see clearly. Sanji presses the blade slowly, a small slice and blood start to appear on the cat's neck- which can be seen clearly even through the blonde's teary vision.**

**Sanji can hear Nami's quiet sobs behind him- he can feel Luffy's pain adding onto himself- he can feel Law's gaze on him- he can feel the presence the crowd around him… Sanji bites down hard on his quivering bottom lip. **_**I… I love you Marimo so much…**_

**Holding his breath and closing his eyes tightly, the blonde presses the blade into Zoro's throat.**

**Sanji's eyes snaps open when he feels a small hand holding onto his. Blinking the tears away, Sanji looks down at the cat. **_**Zoro is awake and holding my hand?**_

**Zoro is watching Sanji with half lidded eyes, his body shaking with just the effort of moving his arm upwards, and holding Sanji's hand in place.**

"**Marimo!" Sanji gasp. He can't believe Zoro is awake, and moving of all things. Zoro's fingers digging into the blonde's wrist, making Sanji wince, but the blonde doesn't care, Zoro is awake.**

**Sanji's hand releases the small knife, as if it burnt him, which falls and lands on the soft sand with a dull 'thud.' Sanji's resolve breaks right then and there, the sound that erupts from the blonde's throat as he holds onto Zoro's bloody broken body makes the citizen watching look away in pity, because of the agony filled in those cries. **

**The blonde hugs Zoro, shielding his face with his neck, "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry..." Sanji repeats in whispered broken sobs.**

**Nami has tears running down her red face. "Sanji-kun… I can't...*hic-, you shouldn't- Zoro deserves to live… you know that's what he wants. I saw it and I know you did too- in his eyes… he wants to live. He wants to be with us, until his last day..."**

"**Then it's decided." Luffy speaks, lifting his hat to be able to watch Sanji. "Sanji, if Zoro dies... it will be because he gave up, not because we took his life away..."**

**Sanji nods his head in agreement, words not being able to form in his mouth. Not a single thing is passing through the blondes mind but what he would have done.**

_**What the cat must have felt when he saw me with a knife to his throat… what he must have thought... **_**"I'm so sorry..."**

**Law attention goes from the two on the sand to the commotion behind him. Looking back, Law sees a fleet of military soldiers. Most likely here to take Zoro away from them.**

"**GET OUT THE WAY! We are the authorities, make way!" He can hear them ordering the crowd around them. **

"**Sanji..." Law grits his teeth, his eyes going to Zoro, not being able to see his face because Sanji is hugging him close to his chest, before he looks at Sanji, who is looking at him with pleading eyes. **_**He didn't want them to take Zoro from his arms…**_

**Before Law can continue what he is planning to say, a little girl with brown hair and a blue dress with stripes, stands in front of Law. "Those people are coming to take the kitty away?" She asks, before she shakes her head with a pout on her lips. "They can't… we won't allow it!"**

**Law looks at the girl dumbfounded. Looking up at the crowd of people Law is surprised to see their faces. They had a determine look, "Go… and take the little hero with you." A woman that looks like the little girl says. "Come Rika." The girl's mother calls her back to her side.**

**Law stares in shock. He watches as the crowd of people form a human wall to prevent the authorities to get through. The crowd yelling and protesting at the military men, effectively stopping them in their tracks.**

**Law rushes towards Sanji's side. "Sanji let's go." Taking Zoro's limp body, which at some point Zoro has fallen back into unconsciousness, and runs in the opposite direction of the crowd.**

**Sanji slowly stands up, with the help of Usopp. Looking back Sanji shouts his "Thank you!" Before turning on his heels and runs after Law, with Nami, Luffy and Usopp right behind.**

**/**

_It was five months ago when that happened. A lot has happened since then. Doflamingo was charged and was sentence to the death penalty because of all the lives taken. Kuma was taken by a high class scientist group to somewhere far away. (Sanji's not sure where)_

_The authorities didn't stop trying to get us that day. For a while we had to stay hidden because the authorities wanted to take Zoro away from us. But the public would have none of it, and protested to leave us alone. And surprisingly won. The government had to listen to the people, because if not, a war was bound to break out. The people protesting weren't only the city that was saved or even the country, it was international. Since the news reached almost every country and state. People from all over the world stood up for Zoro and now the authorities don't pay attention to us…_

_Well as for us...Smoker found a girl, who had no papers, or documents, but had a name, Tashigi, I think her name is, and decided to take her in. He split up with Ace after a major fight, and is now dating said girl. Tashigi is working with Smoker as a detective and is now living with smoker as a couple._

_Ace moved out of town. He recently mailed Luffy saying he found himself a partner, Marco. He still misses Smoker, but he has fallen heads over heels for this Marco guy. Well, at least the two found their happiness…_

_After everything that happened with Kuma, Usopp decided to stick with his rout. The only reason Ussop was caught in the middle of all the chaos was because Usopp volunteered for extra hours when one of his co-workers called in sick. And now Kaya sticks to him like white on rice. Usopp of course, changed the whole story around when the news interviewed him (making him look like he wasn't afraid and such). It doesn't bother me because he still kept the Marimo as the real hero he is…_

_Brook and Franky expanded Roronoa's house, and there is where I am currently staying. Luffy, Nami, Law, and Kid, alongside Brook and Franky are my roommates. _

_Franky and Brook still own their little pet store. However, Brook was able to form a small band where he would go out and play locally. Franky is planning to build a store to sell his work._

_And the Marimo… has yet to wake up from his coma like state. Each of us take turns taking care of him. Surprisingly other than Law and me who really dedicate time to take care of the Marimo, I would find Nami. But I can't shake off this feeling that she does it because of guilt. The way she looks at the cat with a pitied gaze and the shame that washes over her delicate features…_

_Luffy keeps the Marimo the most company, even if the Marimo is dead to the world. But I'm grateful, someone is always with Zoro, so he's never alone. (Chopper would take nice long naps next to the cat)_

_Me, I haven't gone back to work. Well, I don't need to. People from all over the world sent us money, donations. I wasn't going to accept it, but Nami said it would be good for the expenses for Zoro's recovery and any other thing we would need for the future, so we accepted it._

_Robin would stop by with Kaya and Usopp. She normally came to check on us, because she knows how we can get without supervision. Law isn't enough to keep the house under control._

_Zeff had come and visited a few times, and would even stay and keep the Marimo some company. Once Zeff asked for alone time with Zoro, I'm not sure what he talked about, but when I went to call him for dinner, I was able to hear Zeff's broken sobs repeating the words 'thank you' over and over again…_

_Kid actually changed, at least towards the Marimo. I actually found him a few times just keeping the cat company. It was nice to see that side of Kid… He still picks on me, but Law has him under control._

_Zoro was and still is in lots of pain just like Law predicted. There are nights where none of us in the house can sleep; the cat's pained shouts keeping even Luffy awake. We found out after the fifth time it happened that each time I would lay down with Zoro, it would somehow make him feel better. He would settle down and stay quiet for the rest of the night, as long as I'm with him. It's like he knows I'm there, even if he can't wake up._

_To a certain point, it makes me feel better knowing I am doing something for him._

_/_

"Earth to Sanji."

The blonde's eyes snap to Law. "Sorry. I was just thinking on some stuff."

"Sanji, you did the right thing. Zoro is getting better slowly. He's been sleeping better, he doesn't cry out in pain as he used to, and he doesn't need the help of the machines to breath properly anymore." He smiles at Sanji. "I thought he was going to die, but he proved me wrong. He cheated death, you can almost say."

"Yeah… but he hasn't woken up yet, that's what I really want. I want Zoro to be out there," Sanji taps the window with his finger, "To be rolling on the green grass, to annoy me with his annoying earrings, to play and make noise with Luffy and to scratch my couch… I just want Zoro to be ok..."

"SANJI! LAW!" Nami's shout is heard.

Both Law and Sanji look up in unison when hearing Nami's voice. Law looks at Sanji before running to where Nami had shouted, only to bump into said girl, apparently the red head thinking the two teens were taking too long.

Sanji catches Nami with a swift movement. "You ok Nami-swan?"

Nami shakes her head. "That's not important right now. Zoro… Zoro's awake!"

Sanji's eye visibly widen. Sanji realises Nami, and dashes towards Zoro's room.

/

Sanji enters the room and stops at the doorway, taking heavy breaths. Luffy is there, seated on a chair next to the cat, his brown eyes big and a smile on his face.

Luffy looks up when he hears the blonde, with a toothy smile on his face. "Sanji come quick. Zoro's awake! But I don't know for how long since his eyes keep drifting close." He explains, pointing at Zoro.

Sanji takes long strides and before he knows it, he is staring down at Zoro's green eyes. The same eyes he thought he would never see again. "Marimo..." Sanji's lips quiver, blinking away the tears that threaten to spill over.

Zoro's gaze is incoherent, but the blonde knows Zoro can hear him. His green eyes water, and he makes a sound at the back of his throat. Sanji wipes Zoro's tears with his thumb. Each time someone speaks his green eyes would lazily look at the general direction the person is.

Sanji slips his hand into Zoro's much smaller ones. "Hey Marimo… It's me Sanji." Sanji smiles while kneeling next to the bed, bringing the cats hand to his lips and trailing soft kisses.

Zoro eyes slowly moves to watch the blonde next to him. Sanji is able to see as the cat's eyes light up with realization, and more tears well up.

Zoro opens his mouth to say something, but only incoherent words makes its way to the surface.

"Shhhh" It's ok Marimo. We will have plenty of time to talk once you're all better."

The cat makes a content noise at the back of his throat before his eyes slowly close again. This time with small snores.

"Zoro's not unconscious anymore is he?" Luffy asks, looking at Law, who has entered the room with Nami a while ago, but is allowing the blonde have his time with Zoro. Franky and Kid has also entered the room at some point. Brook is out in one of his performances.

Law has a smile on his face. "No, Luffy. He's sleeping right now. And probably will be sleeping for long periods of time until his body has enough strength to stay up."

Sanji kisses the cat's hand again. "It's ok" He murmurs. "As long as he recovers, it's ok. He can sleep all he wants..."

"Yes! That means we need a party to celebrate!"

Nami hits Luffy on the head. "Not now! When Zoro's feeling better."

"But Nami..."

"No buts… Zoro needs all the rest he can get, and we are all going to give it to him."

Law nods in agreement. "Zoro is doing much better than expected. He should be up before we know it. But the rest will help him greatly. "

Sanji smiles. "You hear that Marimo? You will be better soon..."

**I had to rack my brain thinking what I would do for a 'happier ending'. Thanks to ****lynnrenn** **idea, it really helped a lot.**


	17. Thank You Chp:17

**Thank you all who continued to read and review this story, even with all my horrible mistakes and all. I wasn't expecting so many reviews for my first story- and now it's edited and finished. So happy XD**

**There is a sequel to this, named Koneko, for those who want to continue reading. It is an Mpreg, and I do hope you enjoy the story as much as you did this one. I am also always open to ideas, suggestions and constructive criticism. What you like… what you didn't like Etc. If any ideas you can PM me, or review. If your idea fits into the story line, I will add it. (Also have a drabble for this, so I can always post a chapter there) XD**

**Thank you! Lots of love! **


End file.
